If Things Were Different
by Redlance-ck
Summary: What would have happened if Lucy hadn’t stuck around long enough for Amy to see her at Endgame? Lucy/Amy
1. Prelude

**Title**: If Things Were Different.

**Rating**: K+

**Disclaimer**: Angela Robinson created them, and I'm really glad she did. No profit is being made from this, just playing around with them for fun.

**Pairing**: Lucy/Amy

**A/N**: This was started a while ago, but haven't had the chance to post it here until now. It's a WIP, but I fully intend on finishing it. Even if that point is a way in the future. But I hope you enjoy it until then. =)

**Summary**: What would have happened if Lucy hadn't stuck around long enough for Amy to see her at Endgame?

* * *

Endgame – 2005

Amy's hands shook slightly, the sheets of paper she was holding mimicking their movements, as she approached the podium. She looked out at the sea of faces before her, at her fellow DEBS, and she wanted to bolt. She wanted her legs to take her out of the building and run her right into Lucy's arms. It pained her to think of how the other woman must be feeling. Betrayed? Hurt? Was she sitting alone in her room, wondering why she wasn't there with her? All very possible. Amy had no idea that Lucy was, in fact, in the same building as her.

Vent

Lucy moved cautiously through the metal structure, careful to be as quiet as possible, not knowing exactly what it was she was crawling over.

"Tell her that you love her. War is easy, love is hard." She whispered to herself sarcastically, mocking her long time friend. "Yeah, great plan. He gets to sit in my nice comfy car, while I'm stuck crawling through a dust filled vent. **And** I'm wearing black." Lucy sighed, then began to smile. "Ah, the things people do for love." She turned a corner and cursed her movements when her knee collided a little too noisily with the bottom of the vent.

Below afore mentioned vent.

Same time.

Bobby stopped dead when he heard the noise, slowly lifting his gaze, and his gun, to the vent above his head. He jumped when his radio emitted a loud, angry static noise and hurried to turn it off.

Back In Vent

Lucy's movements stopped as she strained her hearing, trying to work out if the sound she'd heard had come from below her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of diamonds. Well, you never know when they'll come in handy and hey, a girl always needs her best friends with her. Tossing them along the vent in front of her, a look of alarm quickly covered her face as bullets tore through the metal. She turned and made a mad dash back the way she came, turning right instead of left, and tumbling right through the ceiling.

"Oh, shi-!" She called out, before landing among half of the ceiling with a groan. _"__Well, that__'__s the elevator shaft/bungee jump idea right out of the window.__"_ Lucy quickly gathered herself, brushed off some of the debris and ran out of the room.

The door to the room she had just vacated burst open and Bobby came bounding in, gun drawn, hot on Lucy's trail.

Lucy stood against the wall in the empty hallway, breathing heavily, waiting. Bobby threw open the door and made to run down the hall, but instead found himself falling face first into the floor. Lucy moved her foot, grabbed the gun out of his hand mid fall, before driving it into the side of his head, knocking him out cold. Checking the coast was still clear, she made her way down the corridor.

Ceremony Hall

"Just the sound of my own desperate thoughts to keep me company." Amy paused, her voice wavering slightly. She couldn't do this. She couldn't lie like this about Lucy. She caught Janet's gaze and actually saw sympathy in her friend's eyes. Glancing once again at the mass of people in front of her, the conversation she'd had with Mr Phipps earlier echoed in her head.

"_The test measures your ability to lie. You are a perfect liar.__"_

How long could she keep doing this? Lying to her friends and even to herself. The answer was simple; for as long as she could keep convincing herself that it was the right thing to do. She'd be kicked out of the DEBS if she didn't go through with this. Not only would her friends be disappointed, but her family would too. And so she was torn. Between love and what she had been told was the right thing to do. Struggling to hold back tears, she continued.

Balcony above hall – Lucy's POV

Lucy opened the door at the end of the hallway, suddenly finding herself overlooking a rather large crowd of people. Initially stunned, it didn't take long for her face to break out in a smile when she saw Amy standing centre stage. She wanted to call out to her, to tell her she didn't have to pretend anymore. To tell her that she loved her. However, she figured that would probably attract the attention of the many people below her and the fact that said many people were probably all carrying guns also put her off a little, and so, she decided she needed a new plan, but the sound of Amy speaking put that on hold.

"If there is corruption in this city.... Lucy Diamond is behind it." Lucy's face fell, as she suddenly felt as if someone had reached inside her chest and was slowly and painfully pulling out her heart. "If there is indecency to be found, she is the root." She was sure she wouldn't be able to hear anything over the loud beating of her somehow still intact heart, but somehow, Amy's words broke through the sound, overpowering it, and practically screaming the words into her head. She didn't notice just how much Amy was struggling with what she was saying.

Ceremony Hall - Amy's POV

"If there is evil in this world, its name is Lucy Diamond." Amy took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. She swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump that was seemingly lodged in her throat. "Um...." She was so close, she was almost finished, if she could just keep going for a little while longer it would be over. Then she'd never have to say these awful things again. She could go back to thinking how utterly amazing Lucy was. She could go back to secretly drawing her when no one was around. She could go to bed and dream about her. **Again**. She could stop lying. "It's not until moments like this, when you are forced to take stock of yourself, that you see what you are made of."

Balcony – Lucy's POV

Every word the blonde spoke made Lucy want to cry that little bit more. How could Amy say those things about her?

"_How could I be so stupid?__"_ Lucy chastised herself. _"__You really thought she loved you? A DEB? This was probably all some elaborate ruse to get information out of you.__"_ She frowned, knowing her thoughts were wrong, but was unable to completely convince herself of that. Lucy knew that the way Amy had been around her hadn't been a lie. She knew that when Amy had kissed her, she'd meant it. She knew the conversations they'd had ran deep. That when she'd said she loved her, she'd meant it. But then why was she saying these things? Was she wrong?

"It's not until moments like this, when you have to remember what's right and true." A flare of anger surged inside Lucy as she heard Amy speak those words.

"_**We**__ were right! What we had! It was right, Amy! Why can__'__t you see that....?__"_ She wanted to scream it for all to hear, but the words didn't leave her head.

Ceremony Hall – Amy's POV

"Because it's moments like this when you discover...." She paused, _"__Eight more words, Amy. Come on, you can do this.__"_, then continued. "What it truly means to be a DEB." She could practically feel the relief radiating off Max and Ms. Petrie as she completed her speech. She glanced down at the paper, the lies, in front of her. Words like "madwoman" "evil" and "indecency" stuck out at her. But it was one word that made her, what she hoped had been, cool and calm exterior crack, and caused her to whisper "thank you", before fleeing the stage, no longer able to hold back the tears. That word was "Lucy."

Hallway - Lucy's POV

Lucy had left immediately after Amy had proclaimed how it was moments spent with an evil criminal like herself that made her realise what it means to be a DEB, unable to handle it any longer. Struggling to remember the directions Scud had given her beforehand, Lucy tried to find her way out of the building undetected. Which was a whole lot easier than trying to stop the tears from falling.


	2. Chapter 1

See previous chapter for disclaimers.

* * *

International D.E.B.S Headquarters – 08:00

London, England – One Year Later

A barrage of British agents scuttled through one of the navy blue painted hallways, chattering amongst themselves and revealing a wide range of accents.

"I heard Ms. Petrie is coming here today!" One of them exclaimed in a strong English accent, excitedly.

"She's so cool, I'm gonna see if I can talk to her." Another gushed.

"Oh, if you think that's cool...." A Welsh DEB began, grinning. "Guess who else is gonna be here?" She took in her co-agents befuddled look and explained. "Only 'Miss Perfect Score'." Jaws dropped and various 'oh my god's were thrown around, before they disappeared around a corner, talking giddily and oblivious to the faint, bluish glow that came from one of the rooms they passed.

Inside the room, Mr Phipps and the top International DEBS Squad materialized, seemingly out of thin air.

"Whoa." Janet said, steadying herself. "I'm still getting used to that. Makes me wonder how those Star Trek people did it all the time." Mr Phipps grinned at her, before turning to the captain of the team.

"Agent Brewer, Ms. Petrie is scheduled to meet us at 10am in the boardroom on the second floor. Until then, you're free to do whatever you please." With that, he beamed out.

"Mr Phipps. Short and sweet." Janet smiled, then frowned. "Well, not actually short but-"

"Okay guys, apparently something big is going down and Ms. Petrie wants us on the job." Max interrupted. "So if you're gonna be off doing your own thing, don't be late." Ignoring their 'yeah, we're not stupid' looks, Max vacated the room, obviously in great need of being somewhere else in the building.

"And the same can be said for her." Janet huffed, before adding. "Except for the sweet part. What's with her lately?" Dominique lit up a cigarette, took a drag, and blew out a neat line of smoke before answering.

"She iz in demand." Her thick French accent punctuated every word. Janet huffed again.

"That doesn't mean she has to be rude." Dominique nodded, solemnly.

"Janet, Max was always kind of rude." Amy reminded her, speaking for the first time. The other blonde tilted her head to one side as if thinking about what Amy had said, before she nodded in agreement. The room fell silent for a moment, before a loud, angry grumbling sound filled the room. Janet looked sheepish.

"What?" She said, taking in the looks her friends were giving her. "I haven't eaten yet."

D.E.B.S HQ Cafeteria – 08:26

Amy and Janet made their way to a table near the centre of the fairly large cafeteria room, which was already populated with well over half of the building. People in suits and DEB uniforms were huddled around tables, tucking into a nice and surprisingly decent breakfast. Dominique had decided to pass on breakfast, or coffee as it were, instead explaining that she would be meeting up with a young man by the name of Jean, a French student whom she would no doubt bed by the end of the night.

Sitting down at one of the blue and white booths, a waitress promptly made her way towards them.

"Morning, ladies. Can I take your order?" She asked, taking the pencil from behind her ear and letting it hover over the pad she was holding.

"Waffles, please." Janet said without a second thought. The waitress wrote it down and turned to Amy.

"Tofu scramble and a peach smoothy, non-dairy." The older woman nodded and left to give the order to the cook.

"You know, it's weird." Janet was looking past Amy, staring into space, and let the sentence hang, as if she'd been sucked into her own thoughts, oblivious to anything else.

"What is?" Amy frowned, confused by the sudden comment.

"How some things never change. No matter what happens. I mean, here you are, still ordering the same breakfast after five years. The four of us, still on the same squad." The 'Perfect Score' continued to frown. "Oh, I'm not saying that's a bad thing. I'm glad we're all still together, I don't know what I'd do without you guys." Amy's brow relaxed and she smiled at the comment. "And I'm sure whatever it is that you eat every morning taste great to some people." The smile faltered a little. "It's just.... weird. How things can just stay the same after so long."

"Routine I guess. Hard thing to break."

Reykjavik – 6 Months Earlier.

03:30

Lucy had tossed and turned all night, trying desperately to sleep, but Morpheus was unwilling to let her have that comfort. Now, lying on her back with one arm bent at the elbow and her hand behind her head, she stared at the dark ceiling above her. Her expression was blank, as she observed the shadows playing across the smooth surface. A slight breeze caused the branches of the tree outside her window to move, making the dark silhouettes dance almost merrily. She snarled at the happy movement, offended, as though they were mocking her and the bad mood she had been in for what felt like an eternity, when in actual fact, half a year before she had been the happiest woman in the world.

_"I'm here, because I feel more like me when I'm with you.... than I do, when I'm with me."_

Lucy angrily threw the covers off her body, banishing her thoughts, and climbed out of bed. Clad in black and grey boxer shorts, a black tank top and with her hair tied back into a haphazard ponytail, she made her way through the house that had been left to her in the will of one of her father's friends. She passed a fairly large living room that was decorated with rather dark colours. Deep purples, blacks, and dark chocolate browns adorned walls, furniture and various ornamental objects, including the three-seater leather sofa that was sat in the middle of the room, in the perfect position for anyone to view the huge flat screen TV that had been mounted on the wall. Various pictures were hung around the room, some simply artists' work, others photographs of groups of people. It had a somewhat homely feel and the fireplace at one end of the room gave it a nice cosy touch.

Making her way into the spacious kitchen, its bright whites and pale blues making it drastically different to the living room, Lucy stopped in front of one of the cupboards, reached up and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels. She smiled.

"Hello, old friend." Holding the bottle by its neck, she grabbed a glass out of the cupboard below and made her way into the living room. She collapsed onto the sofa, content to sit in the dark, and unscrewed the bottle, pouring the amber coloured liquid into the glass. She set it down on the small coffee table in front of her, cradling her glass in her hands for a moment, before taking a long drink. She let out a groan of approval and tilted her head back, resting it against the arm of the settee, and closed her eyes, enjoying the burning sensation she was given as the fluid travelled down her throat.

"Ooooh yeah, that's the stuff." She said, draining the rest of the glass, and then became disappointed at how far it had gone. Lucy opened her eyes and sat up, ready to pour another drink, but her gaze fell upon one of the framed pictures and the alcohol was momentarily forgotten. Sat atop the dark marble fireplace, was a picture that had definitely not been there the night before. It was one Lucy would have definitely noticed. Because it was one Amy had given her. It was actually a sketch of Lucy herself, sleeping like a baby, the sheets of the bed tangled around her legs and her body angled at an odd position. She was sort of half on her back, half on her side. Her bangs had fallen partly over her eyes, but you could still see that they were closed, and her lips were parted slightly. Lucy had in actual fact stumbled across it during the week Amy and she had spent together. She had been rather innocently cleaning up while the blonde used the shower, when she'd knocked a book onto the floor. Its pages had opened, revealing sketches. Unable to stop herself, Lucy had picked up the book and began turning pages, her face a perfect picture of awe and wonder as her eyes scanned the drawings before her. Eventually she came to one that made her stop altogether and just stare, and that's when Amy had returned from her shower. Funnily enough, Amy hadn't been angry at her, hadn't seen it as an invasion of privacy, instead telling her that she'd wanted to show that one to Lucy before but hadn't had the nerve. Lucy had just smiled and told her how amazing it was and that she shouldn't have been nervous about showing her, and Amy had given it to her.

How that picture had gotten onto her marble mantelpiece she didn't know. Her eyes narrowed.

_"Scud."_ He was the only one who could have possibly gotten a hold of that drawing and he was the only person who could have put it there. What she didn't understand was why. "I'm going to have to have words with him. Big four letter ones." She sighed, as she looked long and hard at the picture of her that had been lovingly drawn, lovingly laboured over. Or so she had thought. Her demeanour shifted and she slipped back into her bad mood, forgetting her glass and grabbing the bottle off the table.

Reykjavik – Next Morning

10:00

Scud whistled a random tune as he climbed the steps to Lucy's house. Taking a key from his pocket, he slid it into the key hole of a small silver box that was embedded in the wall next to the door. He flipped open the front, revealing a keypad, and punched in a series of numbers. Upon hearing a beeping noise, he flipped the front back down, locked it and let himself in. He wondered through the kitchen, glancing around at its slight untidiness, before making his way to Lucy's bedroom door and knocking quietly.

"Come on Luce, up and at 'em." He didn't get a reply and knocked again, louder. "Don't make me come in there. I don't want to have a repeat of the 'I decided to sleep naked and not leave a warning message on my door' incident." Still nothing. "Alright then, I warned you. I'm coming in." Covering his eyes with one hand, he opened the door slowly and shuffled inside. "Okay, my eyes are covered. Are you naked?"

Silence.

"Lucy?" He moved his hand and opened his eyes, shocked to find the bed, and the rest of the room, empty. Scud began to panic a little. "Okay, her bed is empty. She didn't leave a message. Oh god, she's been kidnapped." He held his hands together in a praying position in front of his mouth, pursing his lips. "Alright, let's think rationally about this. She's not stupid, she wouldn't let someone come in here and kidnap her. And she has ears like a dog, she'd hear them." Whirling around, Scud marched back down the hallway and searched the kitchen for any sign of a note. There was none. "Panicking a little more now. Damn it Lucy, you better not have done anything stupid." He decided to explore the other rooms, in case he found something, anything that would tell him Lucy was okay. Striding into the living room, he stopped in his tracks when he found Lucy sprawled out on the couch, a now empty Jack Daniels bottle dangling from her fingers. Scud didn't know whether to sigh with relief or shake her until her head fell off. He decided to go for something in between. Walking towards her shaking his head, he picked up the glass that had been abandoned on the coffee table and stared at it for a long moment. Finally, he knelt down beside the sofa and gently shook the brunette's shoulder.

"Lucy. Lucy, wake up." He took the empty bottle out of her grasp, ready to shake her again, but the sudden loss of contact with the bottle seemed to upset her sleep and Lucy suddenly jolted awake.

"Amy?" She asked, a little groggily, before blinking away any remains of sleep and suddenly looking embarrassed when she found Scud kneeling beside her.

"Nope. I'm a little taller, less hair, more stubble and much less attractive to you." He answered, standing and holding the bottle up in front of her. "You wanna explain this?" Lucy rolled her eyes, now fully awake, and stood up.

"Nothing to explain. I had a little drink last night." Scud practically snorted.

"You must be one heck of a lightweight if a little drink causes you to pass out on the sofa. And I **know** you're not a lightweight." He followed Lucy out of the room.

"Yeah, well, things change." Lucy moved to one of the counters and flipped the switch on her kettle. Opening one of the cupboard doors, she pulled out a jar of coffee and two mugs.

"But that's the thing, they **haven****'****t**." He retorted, with a passionate shake of his head. The brunette put the spoon she was holding down on the counter and turned to look at him, frowning incredulously.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She flipped her head to one side, the movement forcing her bangs out of her eyes, and she continued to stare hard at her friend without missing a beat.

"Look." Scud began, noting Lucy's tone of voice and not really wanting to get into an argument. "I hate seeing you like this." He seemed to pause and consider what he'd just said, giving Lucy a once over. "And I don't mean you all scantily clad, because that's not exactly on my 'things I'd rather die than see' list." He added, and then sighed. "I hate seeing you all heartbroken and miserable and **how** does your hair still look amazing when you've spent all night passed out on a sofa?" Wild hand gestures punctuated his sentence and Lucy rolled her eyes again, turning back to the now boiled kettle.

"I did not pass out. I fell asleep." She poured an acceptable amount of water into each cup and watched as it instantly turned brown.

"After drinking an entire bottle of Jack Daniels." Scud sniffed the glass he was still holding. "Straight." Lucy threw open the door to her refrigerator and yanked out a carton of milk, slamming it down on the counter and tearing it open.

"Look, if I want to have a drink, I'll have a drink." She argued, sloppily pouring milk into both mugs and stirring both of them furiously.

"It's not you having **a** drink I'm worried about. It's you developing a drinking **problem **that's got me a little troubled!" Hearing the desperation in his voice, Lucy stopped stirring and turned to face Scud. Her expression softened as she saw the worry in his eyes.

"Scud...." She sighed, heavy-heartedly. "I'm not going to develop a drinking problem." Scud nodded vigorously and waved a hand out in front of him

"You can stand there and say that, but it's been six months Lucy." He reminded her. "Six months and pretty much all you've done is drink." Lucy took hold of both mugs by the handle and placed one on the island in front of Scud, before taking a sip of her own.

"Yeah, well, when you retire from a full time job as a master criminal, there's a whole lot of time for you to-"

"Wonder around and feel sorry for yourself? Drink away all your sorrows? That's not the way to do things, Lucy. You know that." He interrupted gently, however she still looked hurt by his remark. "I'm sorry." The apology came quickly. "I just.... hate seeing you like this. I know you're hurting, but I don't want to see you drink yourself into oblivion." Scud put the glass down on the island and picked up his coffee. "And I also don't want to see you drain this island of its entire JD supply. Leave some for the rest of us, will ya?" Lucy grinned and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I don't...." She suddenly looked as if she was about to cry. "Scud, I don't know how this happened to me...." He put his coffee back down and moved around the counter, taking Lucy's mug out of her hands and placing it behind her, before wrapping his friend in a hug.

"Shh, hey, it's okay." He soothed, as Lucy's body shook slightly with her sobs. "It'll be okay. We'll pull you out of this nasty little routine you've gotten yourself stuck in, and it'll all be fine." Scud held her close as she cried, unable to do anything to ease her pain and feeling absolutely useless. He thought he'd seen Lucy heartbroken before, but that had been nothing compared to this.


	3. Chapter 2

International D.E.B.S Headquarters – 09:45

London, England – Present Time

Amy and Janet made their way through a maze of corridors, heading for the second floor boardroom. Deep in thought, Amy walked on autopilot and lord help anyone who got in her way. What Janet had said earlier had gotten to her for a reason she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"_Have I really not changed at all?__"_ She pondered, not even noticing the DEB who had to jump out of her way at the last minute to avoid a collision or the odd look Janet gave her afterwards. _"__In five years.... I__'__m still exactly the same.__"_ An attractive dark-haired DEB shuffled past them and caught Amy's gaze for a moment. _"__Well.... not exactly the same as five years ago.__"_ She smiled despite herself.

"What are you smiling about?" Janet asked abruptly, breaking Amy's train of thought.

"What?" She took in her friend's raised eyebrow as they came to a stop in the hallway, and Janet forcefully nudged her head to one side, indicating the DEB that had just walked past them.

"You were staring at her." She accused, almost disbelievingly. Amy's mouth opened in shock and she shook her head.

"I was not staring at her." Turning on her heel, she continued walking down the hallway, Janet hot on her heels.

"Yes you were! I saw you! There was looking and then smirking!" Amy stopped again and thrust a finger in Janet's face.

"That was **not** a smirk. It was a smile, and my god, can't I even look at someone now without someone else automatically thinking I'm staring at them all lust-filled?" Her eyes grew wide as she spoke, her hand eventually falling back to its place at her side. Janet shifted her weight onto one foot, folded her arms in front of her, and tilted her head to one side, staring a metaphorical hole through Amy.

"Not after your little fling with Miss World Dominator, no." She instantly regretted her snappishness when she saw Amy's face fall. "Oh, gosh, Amy I'm so sorry." Her stance was less accusing now and Amy could tell she was truly sorry for what she'd said. "That was out of line and I know Lucy was more to you than-"

"It's fine, Janet." She dismissed her friend's words, turning abruptly and walking away. "We're gonna be late."

International D.E.B.S Headquarters – 09:55

Second Floor Boardroom

When Janet and Amy sauntered into the room Max stood up so fast, you'd have sworn she'd sat on a drawing pin. Wearing an expression that displayed a mix of anger, frustration and the look a mad dog with rabies might give someone, she stared at them.

"Where the hell have you been?" She barked. "Miss Petrie is going to be here any second!" Slightly taken aback by the outburst, Amy and Janet exchanged glances.

"Wow, Max, calm down." Amy checked her watch. "It's nine fifty-five. You know Ms. Petrie's always on time. Never early, never late."

"It's like her motto." Janet chimed in, frowning slightly at their squad leader.

"Dom was still here early, just in case. You might want to take a leaf out of her book instead of cutting it so damn close. Both of you." Sure enough, Dominique was sitting in one of the high back leather chairs situated around the long mahogany table that was in the middle of the room, smoking an ever present cigarette. Amy just rolled her eyes, deciding it was useless to try and reason with Max while she was in one of her hostile moods. They had been appearing a lot more frequently since she'd been promoted to International Squad Leader. Amy had her suspicions, and she'd bet her art book that Max suddenly thought she was better than everyone now. Including herself. It bothered her a little that he so-called 'best friend' was treating her like she was nothing, but she had no option but the shrug it off. This wasn't the time or the place to be getting into an argument. Especially since Ms. Petrie had just beamed in, Mr. Phipps alongside her.

"Good morning, ladies." She said with a smile and a nod of acknowledgement. There was a resounding reply of 'Good morning, Ms. Petrie', before the room's inhabitants all took seats around the table. A tense moment of silence fell over them all, as Ms. Petrie looked at them all individually, before addressing them as a whole. "We have received word that Raphael Rodriguez is back on the radar screen." Mr. Phipps pulled a long, slim device from the inside pocket of his jacket, and pressed the top of it. A line of blue shot from the appliance and suddenly all of them were staring at a stream of data, and a picture of Raphael. "For those of you who aren't familiar with him, this is Raphael Rodriguez. He's best known for his smuggling skills, having pulled off jobs all over the world and hardly ever leaving a trace of evidence behind, but he's most famous for his operation in Barcelona in 2000, where he supplied a gang of a hundred known criminals, who were planning to hold a school of children and their teachers hostage with a wide range of weapons." Three of the DEBS exchanged disgusted looks, while Dominique took a longer than normal drag of her cigarette, albeit looking slightly pensive. "He disappeared not long after, we think he went into hiding after the FBI finally got a lead on him, but it sadly amounted to nothing."

"We received an anonymous tip by an untraceable call this morning." Mr. Phipps informed them. "Apparently he's back in Barcelona, but this time with a bit more up his sleeve."

"How much more?" Janet inquired, frowning. "Are we talking big duffle coat type thing?" Mr. Phipps nodded his head in Janet's direction.

"We have reason to believe that he has weapons of mass destruction in his possession." The room fell silent once more, but this one was much more grim than the last.

Barcelona – Same time

Raphael Rodriguez stepped off the plane and onto the privet landing strip, followed closely by two heavily built body guards. The two muscled men were dressed smartly in black suits, while Raphael was clothed in an expensive looking white suit and blue tie. His dark hair was slicked back with gel and the sunglasses he wore hid his piercing blue eyes.

Immediately, a group of people that had been waiting patiently rushed to his side. A Spanish woman holding a box of Cuban cigars opened the lid, took one from the top and presented it to him. He took it from her and sniffed it slowly, before putting it in his mouth. She produced a silver lighter from the pocket of her beige suede jacket and lit it for him.

"The shipment should arrive within 24 hours." She told him in a thick Spanish accent. He smiled approvingly, blowing the smoke away from her.

"Excellent. Have them taken to my warehouse." His accent was just as strong as hers. She nodded.

"We have a car waiting for you. It'll take you to a safe location." A black jaguar XKR coupe was parked just off the run way. The driver stepped out and tipped his hat.

"Thank you. You're help has been much appreciated." She smiled at her again, but a hint of a sneer tugged at his lips. "Frederick, make sure Miss. Mendez is thanked for her assistance." He told one of his body guards, who started towards her retreating form. Raphael grabbed him by the elbow. "And make sure it's somewhat painless. She has actually been of some use." The beefy bodyguard nodded, before catching up to Miss. Mendez and leading her towards a building by her elbow, his handgun concealed in the shoulder holster he was wearing.

"Mr. Rodriguez, your car is waiting." His second bodyguard reminded him, eyeing the driver of the car carefully from afar. Raphael nodded almost wearily.

"Yes, yes." He dismissed the people chattering around him with a wave of his hand and made his way towards the expensive looking car. "Jose, I want you to make sure things run smoothly tomorrow with the shipment. I can't afford to have any mishaps." The driver opened the door for Raphael and he climbed in as Jose walked around to the other side. The bodyguard paused briefly as he heard the distant sound of a gunshot, and watched as Frederick made his way out of a building.

"Sir, Frederick is on his way. Shall we wait for him?" Raphael pondered over this for a moment, before nodding.

"I assume he's taken care of Miss. Mendez?" He smiled in grim approval when Jose assured him that it had been dealt with. "Excellent."

Private Jet

Destination: Barcelona

The D.E.B.S had made themselves comfortable on the private plane that was currently hurtling towards an airport in Barcelona at a ridiculous speed. They were dressed in civvies so as not to attract too much attention, but still had their weapons concealed about their persons, a matter which had already been dealt with so that they wouldn't have any trouble with the airport security.

Max sat near the front of the plane, stretched out across two of the white leather seats that had been fitted throughout the aircraft, her fingers moving furiously across the keyboard of the laptop she had settled on her extended legs, and a frown etched across her features.

Janet had settled in the booth on the opposite side of the plane, a magazine in front of her, but she was currently glaring at Dominique. The French agent was sat directly across from Janet, smoking a cigarette. After ignoring the death glares, she finally glanced at Janet, who pointedly nodded her head towards a slightly larger than average 'no smoking' sign that was situated right above Dominique's head, looking severely unimpressed. Dominique's expression, or lack there of, never changed once as she looked up at the sign, then back at Janet, before blowing a stream of smoke in the other DEB's direction. The blonde's jaw dropped slightly and her eyes widened in response, but she said nothing and simply went back to back to glaring.

Amy was tucked into a seat at the very back of the plane. Her jean-clad legs were folded underneath her body and an open book was nestled carefully against her knees. She held a pencil loosely between her thumb and index finger, moving it across the page slowly. Looping, curving, shading, Amy put every ounce of concentration she had into what she was doing. Creating an image with slow, deliberate strokes of the pencil, captivated by how carefree her actions seemed to be. Completely mesmerized by her movements and their repercussions, Amy failed to notice Janet approaching. Her ponytail swung from side to side as she walked, bouncing that little bit more violently when she flopped down into a seat across from Amy. The aspiring artist almost jumped out of her seat, ripped from the trance she had been lost in, and immediately snapped the book closed, looking alarmed.

"Sorry." Janet said quickly, startled by Amy's flustered movements. Amy took a deep breath and then shook her head.

"It's fine. I just didn't hear you." She tried to calm herself down, if only to alleviate the harsh sound of her heart thudding in her ears.

"Yeah, you seemed pretty focused." Janet's eyes drifted to the book her fellow DEB now had in a death grip. "Drawing?" Amy just nodded, her knuckles starting to turn a little white. Janet whispered the word 'oh', before silence fell over them. Her gaze flitted around the room and she pursed her lips, before it finally settled on Amy. She shuffled a little in her seat, facing the other girl properly, and leaned forward. Instinctively, Amy tilted back in her seat, pulling the book closer to her. "Look, I just wanted to apologise for this morning.... what I said..." She lowered her voice so that it was just barely a whisper. "I know that Lucy meant more to you than-"

"Janet, it's fine. Really." Amy insisted, subconsciously checking to see if Dominique and Max were paying them any attention. They weren't.

"But I just want you to know that I know Lucy was-" She was cut off abruptly again.

"Janet." Amy said sternly, an air of warning in her voice. "It's fine. Let's just.... forget about it." Janet frowned for a moment, before she nodded and smiled.

"D.E.B.S, touchdown in 30 minutes." The captain's voice announced to them over the speakers. Janet got up and quickly made her way back to her previous seat, making sure her pastel pink handbag was zipped securely, and buckling herself in. Max carefully put her laptop into its carrying case and Dominique finally stubbed out the cigarette she was smoking, much to Janet's relief.

Amy tightened her seatbelt and rested her head against the headrest, closing her eyes and sighing. Flying had never been one of her favourite things, but in her line of work, you just had to grit your teeth and bare it. Opening her eyes again, her gaze fell upon the book in her lap. Glancing around to make so no one was looking, Amy opened it and flipped to the drawing she had been working on. It was very similar to the rest. In fact, the figure that occupied this page was strikingly similar to the person that adorned every single other page in the book. Long dark hair, deep dark eyes, and a smile that made Amy's stomach do flips whenever she thought about it, even after so long. Lucy Diamond.

It was strange. She would go out of her way so that she wouldn't have to talk about the dark-haired beauty, but when she was alone, and even sometimes when she wasn't, she would be so overcome with the need to see her, that she would draw her. Lucy's image was forever etched into her subconscious, embedded just out of her reach, so she could never remove it. Not that she'd want to. Amy would gladly walk around with her eyes closed all day if she was able, just so that she could picture Lucy 24/7. Some part of her knew that it was probably exceedingly unhealthy for her to keep holding on like she was, that she should let her go, move on. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop herself from reaching for her art book everyday, turning to a fresh page, and reigniting that flame that she couldn't seem to put out for good. Amy sighed.

"_Obsessed much?__"_


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, so apparently i didn't catch the formatting error first time i posted this chapter. The song lyrics were all wonky, so i fixed them. And i should have probably mentioned that the song i use is called "Desperately" and is sung by a wickedly taleneted lady by the name of Michelle Branch. She's pretty awesome, "Spirit Room" was her first album and it rocked. This song is taken from her second one. "Hotel Paper", check her out. :) **Lyrics are in here**

* * *

AC Front Maritim Hotel– Poblenou area

Barcelona - 01:00

The hotel that had been arranged for them to stay at was stunning. Very luxuriantly, and no doubt expensively, decorated, the lobby and dinning rooms were almost completely comprised of marble. Marble tables, marble fireplaces, Amy suspected that the entire structure of the building was made out of the stuff. However, despite the fact that it might be slightly overdone, it remained beautiful.

Elegant staircases with solid oak banisters stretched up to the second, and then third floor, sprouting hallways either side that lead to the rooms.

The floors downstairs were wooden, a deep colour that matched the banisters. Intricately patterned carpets stretched out along the staircases and corridors, and looked as though they would have a velvety touch.

Amy's room was incredibly spacious for a hotel room. The main room held a huge king size bed, various closets, a white leather two-seater sofa and matching recliner that were settled around a glass coffee table. There was a fairly decent sized television sat atop one of the many shelving units, and odd little trinkets had been used to fill up the shelf space in between.

Then there was the en-suit bathroom. All white, save for a gold trim around the bath, shower and sink, and the gold faucets, it almost gave her a headache just walking in there. But still, it was as beautiful as the rest of the hotel.

Finally, there was the balcony that overlooked the other parts of the complex. She could see the swimming pool, a dining area and bar that was to the left of the actual hotel building, and a vast amount of deckchairs were spread out along the grass area either side of the pool. It was very much a haven for the wealthy tourists and sun lovers who could afford to stay there.

Amy lay under the light blue and navy comforter, colours that were features throughout the main room, waiting for sleep to come to her. Her gaze fell upon the digital alarm clock that looked slightly out of place in the room, but which was small enough to not really be noticed, and she groaned, rolling over onto her opposite side. Now facing the French windows that lead to the balcony, the light from the moon drifted in, cascading over the floor in a neat line, and up over the bottom half of her body and the bed. She and the other DEBS had an excruciatingly early start the next morning – or that same morning, depending on how you look at it – and she knew if she didn't sleep soon, she'd be dead on her feet and begging for some pro-plus and highly, almost dangerously so, caffeinated coffee.

Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes for what felt like the millionth time.

"_You love me?__"_

"_...Yes.__"_

Kicking off the covers, a pained expression on her face, Amy climbed out of bed and made her way over to the French windows. She pulled them open and stepped out onto the balcony. The sky above her was clear and full of stars, blinking down at her as though they held all the wisdom in the universe and knew every answer to every question that had ever been asked, and was still yet to be. She could vaguely hear the radio playing back in the room. She sometimes listened to it when she couldn't sleep, it helped, but apparently, not all the time.

**Something 'bout the way you looked at me

Made think for a moment,

That maybe we were meant to be

Living our lives separately

And it's strange that things change

But not me wanting you so desperately**

She rested her forearms on the top of the balcony and leaned forward slightly, breathing in the night air and listening to the faint sounds of people milling around the bar area. Having a good time on their holiday no doubt.

A couple walking along the side of the pool came into her line of sight and her face fell even further. She felt a pang of loss, and the feeling of heartache that she had been trying to suppress constantly for the last year began welling up again. The fairly young man and woman walked hand in hand along the side of the pool closest to her, unaware of her gaze on them, they only had eyes for each other.

"_You love me?__"_

Amy sighed again, heavier and slightly more shakily than before. Her mind drifted back to the year before, back to a raven-haired beauty, to a room with a bed on which she had laid, happier than she had ever been.

**Oh why can't I ignore it?

I keep giving in but I should know better

'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me

And it's strange that things change

But not me wanting you so desperately**

Which had, ironically been the very place where that happiness had begun to fall apart rapidly.

She'd tried to put it out of her mind. Tired to forget the happiness of the time she'd spent in that room. Tried to forget how being with Lucy had made her feel. How just being in the presence of the other woman made her feel like she'd burst with happiness at any given moment. How Lucy's smile made her insides tie themselves in knots, how when Lucy looked at her a certain way, that look would set her skin ablaze, and how one touch from her would render her completely breathless for moments at a time.

**You looked my way and said "you frustrate me"

Like you're thinking of lines and times

When you and I were you and me

We took our chance out on the street

Then I missed my chance

And chances are it won't be coming back to me**

But it was done. It was over. She'd been dumped and she needed to move on instead of obsessing over something that wasn't hers anymore, and that she was a fool for thinking ever had been.

"_Just another notch on a diamond studded belt.__"_ Her inner voice mused, bitterly. Still, despite the undeniable sense that voice often made, she didn't want to believe it this time. She was sure it had been more than that, more than just a fling. "_Face it, you__'__re a DEB. What better accomplishment for a bad ass master criminal, than to lure one of your most deadly enemies into your bed?__"_ When Lucy had looked at her, her face showing all that hidden vulnerability, and asked if she loved her, she'd seemed sincere. She'd meant it, Amy knew she had. She chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip. Or did she just want Lucy to have meant it?

**Why can't I ignore it?

I keep giving in, but I should know better**

Would Lucy really have gone to all that trouble if it was just a fling, just a rouse to get her into bed? Breaking into the DEBS house, the, for lack of a better word, kidnapping and the bank, all the time at risk of being caught. Would Lucy have done all that if she felt nothing for her?

"_Where are you taking me?__"__ Amy asked Lucy from the passenger seat of the aptly dubbed __'__Sky Mobile__'__. The brunette simply smiled and continued staring ahead._

"_Where do you wanna go?__"__ She glanced over at the blonde, who bit her lip and averted her gaze to her lap almost shyly, aware of how their conversation resembled the one they__'__d had the night Lucy had, somewhat forcefully, taken her and Janet to the Junk Pit._

"_I don__'__t know.__"__ Amy paused, trying to think of something she__'__d like to do that didn__'__t involve just going back to Lucy__'__s lair and kissing all day. __"__Besides, you__'__re the driver.__"__ Lucy pulled into a deserted car lot and turned off the engine._

"_Then switch.__"__ The blonde looked at her dumbly and Lucy rolled her eyes, smiling. __"__You drive. Anywhere.__"__ Amy was silent then, and after a moment Lucy began to worry she__'__d done something wrong. __"__What?__"_

"_I um....__"__ She chewed at her bottom lip, distracting Lucy for a moment, whose eyes inevitably ended at that very spot. __"__I can__'__t actually drive.__"__ Lucy__'__s laugh forced Amy to look at her, her brow knitted together. When the brunette saw this, she instantly regained her composure and looked apologetic._

"_Sorry, it__'__s just.... How can a 21-year-old secret agent __**not**__ know how to drive?__"__ Amy smiled a half smile and nodded her head, agreeing that it might seem a little odd._

"_It was never really an issue. I mean, Max was always the leader, and she knew how to drive so I never felt the need to learn.__"__ Lucy sat back further in her seat, apparently content with the explanation. Suddenly, she sat forward again, a glint in her eyes and turned to Amy._

"_Get out.__"__ Amy__'__s eyes grew wide with alarm at the demand._

"_What?__"__ Lucy unbuckled her seatbelt and motioned for the blonde to do the same._

"_I__'__m gonna teach you how to drive.__"__ Amy sat flabbergasted for a moment, mouth hanging open a little, before she started to protest. __"__I__'__m not taking no for an answer. You know how stubborn I can be.__"__ She smirked and Amy found herself unwilling to argue any further. They hastily switched places and clicked their seatbelts into position. There was a long pause of silence as Amy just sat and stared at the steering wheel._

"_Okay, I have no idea what do to right now.__"__ Lucy laughed and ran through the basics with the blonde, making sure she understood. Slowly, and with shaky hands, Amy put the car in motion. And stalled it almost immediately. She let out a nervous giggle and tried again._

"_Just, take your time.__"__ They made it a few yards, before the car stopped with a jolt. Amy pursed her lips in concentration, refusing to give up. They began moving forward, slowly, and Amy__'__s face broke out in a grin. Lucy watched her, unable to keep a smile from her face, but was forced to throw her hand up against the dashboard as the car jerked again, a little more violently . Amy just laughed and spied two silver knobs to the side of the steering wheel._

"_What do these do?__"__ She reached out to press one of them._

"_No! Don__'__t-__"__ Too late, Amy__'__s curiosity had gotten the better of her, and had resulted, oddly not for the first time, in a structure not far ahead of them being blown up. Lucy grimaced, frowning, and Amy held her hand to her mouth, smiling a little._

"_Whoops.__"_

A smiled tugged at Amy's lips as she remembered. Lucy's actions over that week hadn't been those of someone who had just wanted to get her into bed.

**'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me

And it strange that things change

But not me wanting you**

Closing her eyes briefly, she shook her head and moved back into the room, closing the balcony doors behind her. Sleep wasn't going to come easily, but she needed to rest her body.

**So desperately**

And turn that radio off. She climbed under the covers again, throwing one arm out so it was resting over the top of them. Why couldn't she let it go? The memories, the feelings, the pain. Why couldn't she just get rid of it all? Forget?

**So desperately.**

Amy closed her eyes again, wishing the all-knowing stars out in the night sky could help her answer the 'why?' questions.

"_You love me?__"_

However, some questions, she already knew the answer to. Whether she wanted to or not.

Dining Room – Next Morning

05:30

Max was already sitting at one of the tables eating breakfast when Amy, dressed in faded jeans and a blue tank top, arrived. There were a few other people in the spacious dining room, but not many. Most were older couples, probably desperate to get out and take advantage of the beautiful day it was turning out to be. Although, at five-thirty in the morning after a restless night, very few things seemed beautiful to Amy.

She made her way over to the table Max was occupying and pulled out a chair, before practically falling into it. The dark-haired DEB didn't even acknowledge her for a moment, just continued munching on the toast she was holding and reading the newspaper. Finally though, she lowered one of the corners and glanced at Amy.

"Morning." Was all she said, before she flipped the side back up and continued reading. Amy simply stared at the back of the newspaper, her jaw jutted to one side in a motion of incredulity, before she shook her head slightly and picked up the rectangular menu that was lying on the table. A waitress approached them and took Amy's order. For the first time in five years, she was having something different for breakfast.

The wait for her food was spent in silence. No words passed between the two DEBS and Amy felt slightly uncomfortable with lack of conversation. Max had never been the same with her since the situation with Lucy. It had been understandable at first. Max's hostility towards her and her distance had had due cause. But that had been a year ago, and Amy had been sure that it would pass over time and they'd become close again, more like the best friends they'd been before. It hadn't. Max was still as cold as she had been when this whole thing started, maybe even more so, and that Amy couldn't understand. She knew what she'd done had put not only her career, but her friendships in jeopardy, and she knew that not telling them where she was and who she had been with would have disastrous results, but she was still there. She was still with them, still a DEB. She'd come back and tried to make amends, putting her heart and soul into their missions, trying to prove herself to Max all over again. And Max still looked at her like she was just another wanted criminal.

Quite frankly, it hurt Amy that she was behaving this way. She'd done everything she could think of to try and make it up to the DEBS, and Janet was okay with her. Dominique was, well, Dominique was always the same with her no matter what she did. She could have gone out and sold herself on street corners, and Dominique would have sat there, smoking her cigarette, and just nodded her head, her expression not changing at all.

But Max....

"Would you like anything else?" Amy found herself pulled out of her thoughts by the waitress, who had delivered her food and was looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, um, no. No thank you." The waitress smiled and left.

"Morning!" Amy jumped slightly and suddenly Janet, who was way too cheerful for Amy's liking, was sitting beside her. "Ooh, toast!" She said almost giddily, and reached behind Max's newspaper, snatching a piece. She began lifting it towards her mouth, but the squad leader's hand shot out and wrapped around Janet's wrist, halting the movement. Max lowered the newspaper fully this time, resting it on the table, and stared at Janet, hard. The younger DEB's face paled slightly as she took in the look on Max's face. It was the human version of what a wolf might look like if you'd just taken away its carcass. Slowly, Max reached forward with her free hand, took the piece of toast out of Janet's grasp and put it back on her plate, before finally releasing the hold she had on her wrist. "Ow..." She gasped quietly, rubbing over the white marks on her skin that had been left by Max's grip.

Amy watched the scene unfold and was astounded. Max was taking things to a new level of hostility.

"Jeez, someone isn't a morning person." Janet snapped, hurt and angry. Max picked up the newspaper again.

"No, someone isn't a breakfast sharing person. Especially when someone else doesn't ask first." Was all she said, before going back to her reading. Amy and Janet exchanged looks as the air became tense and even more uncomfortable.

Dominique finally sauntered into the dining room just before six and the DEBS ate their breakfast in complete silence, only ever speaking to order.


	5. Chapter 4

See first chapter for disclaimer.

* * *

_Lucy walked towards the bed and kneeled on it, taking Amy by the hand and pulling her into a sitting position. _

"_What are you doing?__"__ Amy asked, looking confused as she was pulled off the bed and stood in the middle of Lucy__'__s bedroom in her __'__evil lair__'__. Lucy flashed her one of her thousand-watt smiles, the right side of her mouth climbing slightly higher than the left._

"_I wanna take you somewhere.__"__ Amy opened her mouth to speak, but Lucy cut her off. __"__It__'__s a surprise.__"__ The blonde eyed her suspiciously, but couldn__'__t stop herself from being dragged, gently, out of the room by her girlfriend. She smiled to herself._

"_Girlfriend. That sounds so weird.__"__ She mused silently, walking towards the Sky Mobile and climbing into the passenger seat. Lucy had officially banned her from getting behind the wheel of her beloved car until she got proper driving lessons. __"__I never thought I__'__d be calling someone my girlfriend.__"__ She glanced across at Lucy. __"__Of course, that was before I met her.__"_

"_You okay?__"__ Lucy asked, looking over at the blonde who had been silent since they__'__d left the lair. Amy turned her attention to the brunette and smiled, nodding._

"_Perfect.__"__ She and Lucy shared a meaningful gaze, before Lucy was forced to drag her eyes back to the road. _

_They eventually turned onto a road that was considerably more winding than the others they__'__d be on and Amy felt slightly uncomfortable as Lucy took the turns a little too sharply in her opinion. The fact that the road they were on overlooked a rather long, steep drop didn__'__t really help put her nerves at ease either._

"_So, I was thinking....__"__ Lucy began, as the road finally started to straighten out. __"__I wanted to find something that would um.... I wanted to show you....__"__ She paused and frowned, obviously looking for the right words. She blew her bangs out of her eyes and continued, not looking at Amy, whose gaze was focused entirely on the other woman. __"__Scud said that....__"__ She sighed, frustrated, angered by her sudden inability to speak and wondering where the heck her world renowned charm had suddenly vanished to. It was weird. Lucy was known for her confidence throughout the globe, she had metaphorical balls of steel, and could look into the barrel of a gun and simply smirk, somehow knowing she would eventually gain the upper hand and get out of the situation alive. But when it came to Amy, she could be reduced to a shy, babbling teenager in seconds._

"_Lucy?__"__ Amy questioned, after Lucy__'__s sentence had trailed off and she__'__d become silent._

"_Scud__'__s the romantic type, you know?__"__ She said, smiling faintly. __"__You might not think it, but he__'__s sappy. When he gets going, he__'__s like.... imagine a 14-year-old loved up girl, on Valentines Day....__"__ She paused to think of the right way to phrase it. __"__On crack.__"__ Amy laughed. __"__He always said that it__'__s important to share things in a relationship. Special things you wouldn__'__t normally share with other people. Things that mean something to you. He said it brings a couple closer together.__"__ Amy frowned slightly, but continued listening intently. __"__And so it got me thinking....__"__ She glanced at Amy, eyes peering out at the blonde from under the bangs which had inevitably fallen back over her eyes. __"__I want to share something with you.__"_

_Seven words. Seven random words that really had nothing in common with each other at all. But when Lucy tied them altogether in that sentence, Amy__'__s stomach did summersaults and a huge smile threatened to practically engulf her face. Lucy Diamond, master criminal, who kept herself to herself. So much so, hardly anyone other than Scud knew anything about her, wanted to share something with her. She suddenly became aware of a warm, fuzzy feeling that had settled in her stomach._

"_So, I was going out of my mind trying to think of something.__"__ Lucy said, breaking the gaze she and Amy held. __"__I__'__m not as good as Scud at this romance stuff. Add that to the fact that I__'__ve never really been with someone who I wanted to do all those kinda things for before, and you__'__re looking at a regular romance virgin.__"__ She pulled over onto the side of the road and stopped the car, turning in her seat to look at Amy, Lucy__'__s usually well hidden vulnerability now as clear as day. __"__But....__"__ She stopped, pausing to take a deep breath and forcing herself to look Amy in the eye. __"__You__'__re different.__"_

_Amy was speechless. What in the world could she possibly say to something like that? Luckily, Lucy didn__'__t give her time to say anything. Apparently too antsy and nervous to sit still for very long, she was climbing out of the car and making her way around to Amy__'__s side before the blonde could bat an eyelid. Lucy opened the door for her, averting her gaze and ducking her head quickly as their eyes met again, an act Amy couldn__'__t help but find incredibly endearing, but she didn__'__t say anything. The brunette held her hand out and Amy took hold of it, climbing out of the car. For a romance virgin, Lucy was doing a pretty good job if Amy__'__s rapid heartbeat was anything to go by._

"_But I finally hit on an idea.__"__ She frowned a little, and then flashed Amy a grin. __"__Or I hope I did.__"__ Amy returned her smile. __"__Close your eyes.__"__ Amy obliged immediately, not even thinking about doing otherwise, and felt Lucy take hold of her other hand and lead her forward. She turned Amy in a half circle and climbed up onto the hood of the Sky Mobile, sitting down and turning the blonde around again, so her back was facing her. She pulled Amy to her and wrapped her arms around the blonde__'__s middle, briefing thinking about how tall the blonde seemed towards her even though she was sat on top of a car. Leaning forward, she whispered into Amy__'__s ear, a smile playing on her lips as she felt her shiver slightly. __"__Okay, you can open then now.__"_

_Slowly, Amy did as she was told, and gasped as she took in the sight before her. They were parked on the very top of a cliff that overlooked the entire city. Houses of every shape and size stretched out before them, intermingled with trees and greenery that, although you might have thought would look out of place, didn__'__t. A blanket of dusky orange mixed with tinges of yellow and red covered the entire view, provided by the astoundingly beautiful sunset that was laid out in front of them, almost as if Lucy had arranged it herself. Although, it wouldn__'__t surprise her if Lucy had somehow managed to charm the Gods of the skies. _

"_Oh my god....__"__ Amy breathed when she finally found her words. __"__Lucy.... this is....__"__ Out of nowhere, Amy felt tears gathering behind her eyes. The only time she__'__d ever seen a sunset was when she__'__d been up way too early for a mission, or when she had been getting back from one. No one had ever done anything like this for her before. Romance had never once entered Bobby__'__s head and Amy hadn__'__t expected it to. His idea of romance would probably have been a microwave meal for two and some well used candles shoved into beer bottles. _

_Lucy simply sat and beamed at the back of Amy__'__s head, happy with herself. _

"_So....You like it?__"__ Amy spun around in Lucy__'__s arms to face her, finding herself settled in between the other woman__'__s legs. Her face softened and her eyebrows knitted together slightly as she smiled._

"_I love it.__"__ She breathed. It was the perfect moment and Amy wanted nothing more than to add __'__I love you__'__, but the words wouldn__'__t come. Lucy seemed to sense her distress, somehow knew what Amy was struggling with, and she smiled sweetly, before leaning forward and capturing Amy__'__s lips in a kiss that said so much more than words ever could._

AC Front Maritim Hotel– Poblenou area

Barcelona – 06:45

Ms. Petrie had arrived during breakfast and briefed the agents on what their mission for the day was. They had been given various locations to check out in the hopes that they would find out where Raphael Rodriguez was lurking and had been instructed to report back with any information later that night. It was strictly recon, they were under strict instructions not to engage Raphael should they encounter him. Not that they actually paid any attention to that particular order. If they came across the person they were looking for, they'd go after them, much to Janet's dismay.

After they'd finished eating, the DEBS had gone to their rooms to collect the things they'd need for the day ahead. Their faithful weapons, and reloads for them, a few smoke bombs and a couple of tear gas canisters were among the items they'd grabbed.

Max descended the main staircase, dressed in beige three-quarter length pants and a matching beige v-neck t-shirt, with a black duffle bag slung over her shoulder. On closer inspection, a thin strip of blue plaid was visible along either side of it. Amy and Dominique were already waiting for her in the hallway. Dominique had donned her usual belt-like skirt and a skimpy, almost see-through, tank top, that Amy could have sworn was actually lingerie and should not be worn out of the bedroom for fear of men dropping like flies around the French agent due to heart failure. That was a mess she did not want to clean up.

"Where's Janet?" Max snapped, once she'd realised the perky blonde was no where in sight. No sooner had she spoken the words, than she heard someone bounding down the stairs behind her, and she turned just in time to see Janet's ponytail flailing about like it was trying to escape.

"I'm so sorry." She apologised, and then added, almost sheepishly, "I couldn't find my gun." Max rolled her eyes and pushed past Amy, heading for the doors at the front of the hotel. They had no choice but to follow her.

A yellow Volkswagen beetle convertible was parked outside, seemingly the car of choice for the DEBS, and Max leaned over the side, dropping the bag into the back seat, before sitting herself in front of the steering wheel and staring at the others expectantly as they made their way towards the vehicle, obviously not quick enough for her liking. They piled into the car and sped off towards their first destination, driving in silence.

Isolated House – Somewhere in Barcelona

Same time

Raphael Rodriguez sat in an impossibly huge living room, on a leather couch that was stretched out in front of a roaring fire. A large white shag rug adorned the floor in front of him, incorporating even more white into the already blindingly bright room. Various bouquets of flowers were held in expensive looking vases and had been scattered strategically around the room, along with a few priceless art pieces that were hung on the walls. The huge windows provided any inhabitants of the house with a breathtaking view of the town and the ocean, along with the oddly shaped swimming pool that was situated in the spacious back yard.

He flicked through the T.V channels, a bored expression gracing his handsome features and a white British Angora cat sitting not far from him. He finally landed on a channel that was currently showing a soccer match involving Spain. Becoming instantly engrossed, Raphael was enraged when the other team scored a goal and leapt out of his seat, throwing angry words at the T.V in Spanish, his nostrils flaring and his eyes as wide as saucers. The cat, fearing for one of its nine lives, fled the room in search of a safe haven. Muttering, Raphael finally sat back down and continued to watch, still sneering.

A man in his mid-twenties entered the room, looking a little apprehensive after hearing Raphael's rage-fuelled outburst.

"M-Mr. Rodriguez?" He stuttered in a thick English accent. The smuggler looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "There um.... th-th-th-"

"Spit it out, boy." Raphael snapped, turning his gaze back to the television. The young man swallowed hard and took a deep, shaky breath.

"There has been a s-slight problem w-with the sh-shipment." Anger flaring up once again, Raphael rose hastily to his feet, towering over the smaller man.

"What?!" He bellowed. The other man's face grew pale and his hands began to shake as he stared up at Raphael, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead.

"I-it's nothing serious, S-Sir. Just a small delay." He appeared to shrink back into himself, as if trying to make himself so small he was unnoticeable.

"How much of a delay?" Raphael demanded, inching closer to the poor man who'd had to play messenger.

"T-t-t-t..." The smuggler sneered again and grabbed the British man by the collar of his navy blue shirt, shaking him violently.

"How long?!" He yelled, his eyes burning. The victim of his verbal onslaught screwed his eyes closed as he was shook, trying desperately to get his words out.

"T-two days! Two days!" He repeated, silently praying that he would get out of the situation with his life intact, well aware of Raphael temper and its reputation. Huffing in disgust, Raphael forcefully let the young man go, effectively throwing him to the floor.

"Fucking idiots!" He screamed in Spanish, forcefully batting one of the vases off the table next to the sofa with his hand, causing it to collide with the British man's face and shatter on impact. The fallen man let out a shriek of pain as it hit him and he stared up at Raphael in sheer fear, before clambering to his feet and running from the room, clutching a hand to his bloody nose.

Outside warehouse – Just beyond city limits

Barcelona – 07:30

The Volkswagen came to a stop across from the large building and all four DEBS eyed it suspiciously. Janet chewed on one of her finely manicured nails, then silently chastised herself for doing so, and clasped her hands together in her lap, following the others' gaze.

"So, what's the plan?" Amy asked the back of Max's head. Max didn't turn to look at her, instead addressing the group as a whole.

"Strictly surveillance. We go, sneak a peak, and see if we can sniff the rat out." It was as simple as that. Amy and Max opened their doors and climbed out, while Janet and Dominique had the job of actually hauling themselves over the side, which was only made easier for Janet by the fact that she wasn't wearing a skirt like she normally was. Max grabbed the bag off the back seat and started walking towards the building.

"Wait." Amy said, and Max stopped, turning on her heel.

"What?" She demanded, staring at Amy. The blonde ran her tongue over her lips and puffed out a breath of air.

"We can't just waltz over there. What if there are guards? Or cameras?" Max looked at her like she suddenly had two heads. She put the bag on the floor and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you actually think I'd be stupid enough not to consider that?" Amy didn't answer. "Can you see any guards?" The blonde glanced past Max's shoulder and sure enough, she couldn't. "And as for cameras, well, there are a lot of things you can find out with a computer." She knelt down and unzipped the bag, taking out a few things for herself and passing a few others around, before zipping it back up. She attached two tear gas canisters to her belt and Dominique did the same with the two smoke bombs Max had handed her. "Now, can we please do what we came here to do?" With a hard glare directed at Amy, Max turned and once again began strutting towards to warehouse, bag in hand. Amy stood, expressionless, and watched her go. Janet stared after the dark-skinned DEB, incredulous.

"Is she getting to anyone else, lately?" She huffed, then marched after her, her feet dragging slightly. Dominique looked at Amy, shrugged her shoulders, and followed Janet, the cigarette she held in between her fingers dripping ash as she went. Almost reluctantly, Amy finally swallowed her pride and headed after them.

"_I__'__m getting tired of this.__"_ She picked up her pace and then fell into stride alongside Janet.

They approached the warehouse with caution, slowly moving around the side of it and towards what appeared to be the only window. Just out of their reach, the DEBS, even Amy, were forced to use rusting metal barrels that had been left lying around to kneel on in order to see inside the building. In unison, they rested their hands on the makeshift windowsill, and slowly raised themselves from their crouched positions, just enough to get a good look at who was occupying the warehouse. Four pairs of eyes scanned the interior, desperately looking for Raphael.

"Can anyone see him?" Janet asked after a moment.

"No." Amy was the only one to answer. She narrowed her eyes as they fell upon two men near the far wall of the building, discussing something heatedly. Other people milled about around them and, Amy noticed, glanced at them as they passed, all wearing worried expressions. "I don't think he's here, but something definitely going on." Max followed her gaze and Amy thought she saw her nod in agreement, but she didn't make it obvious enough to be picked up on.

A group of both men and women stood not far from the two bickering men, watching with interest. They exchanged similar looks as the taller of the two men grabbed the second one by the collar of his shirt, shouting in his face. The shorter man, who seemed just as irate as the first, yelled back as he struggled to break free of the grip he was held in.

"What do we do?" Janet asked, looking back and forth between Amy and Max, as if wondering who was going to give the command. A shot sounding from inside the building, followed by screams, spurred the DEBS on. Max jumped down from her rusting barrel and pulled out the gun that she'd had concealed in the back of her pants.

"No time for a plan, we move in." Was all she said, before running around to the front of the warehouse. Panicked by the lack of order, Amy shouted after her.

"We don't even know what's going on!" Getting no reply, she had no choice but to follow the squad leader.

Max loaded her gun and instructed Janet to open the warehouse door.

"Ms. Petrie said-" Max interrupted her, harshly.

"Damn it, Janet, not now! Open the goddamn door!" Janet did as she was told, throwing open the door and allowing the DEBS to run headfirst into the massive shoot out that was taking place. The few people that actually noticed them, opened fire. All four women fired their guns into the space, as they dove to the side, Max tumbling with Amy, Janet landing with Dominique.

"Any suggestions?" Amy inquired snidely, glaring at Max, annoyed with her for putting them in such unnecessary danger. This wasn't why they were here. They were after Rodriguez, not out to find trouble. "Or was getting us all killed the only thing on your list today?" Max threw a disbelieving look her way, but it quickly turned nasty, and she ignored Amy's query. Instead, getting to her feet and jumping back into the line of sight, firing at anything that moved, but aiming so that she wouldn't kill, but maybe incapacitate for a while. The leg for example. Amy followed suit, she might have been mad, but she didn't want Max to get killed.

Janet squeaked loudly as she felt a bullet whiz over her head. Her eyes found the shooter, a smug looking middle-aged man standing a few feet away from her, and she promptly fired at his hand. He dropped the gun and cried out in agony.

"Bitch!" He could be heard yelling just before he practically dove towards her. He only made it a few yards, before he dropped like a sack of potatoes. Max reloaded her gun, not even acknowledging Janet's 'thank you', and continued firing at their attackers. Their task was made a thousand times more difficult by the fact that, because they'd all rushed in, guns firing at anyone and everyone, whatever the two men they had seen fighting had been arguing over had been momentarily forgetting, and every single person in the warehouse was concentrating on them.

"Max, we **have** to get out of here!" Amy yelled over the sound of gunfire, as she, Janet and Dominique scurried away from the opening. Max grunted in response and fired off a few more shots, before mimicking the others' movements and diving to the side, before pulling another magazine clip from her pocket. "Max!" Finally, the squad leader looked at her and then nodded.

"Dom." The French agent nodded and unclipped two smoke bombs from the skirt she was wearing. Max eyed the rest of the DEBS. "Ready to run?" They all nodded eagerly. "Smoke 'em." Dominique smiled and simultaneously pulled out both of the pins with her index fingers. Stepping back in front of the door, Dominique launched the bombs into the building, and they were quickly followed by the two tear gas canisters that Max had. "Move!" The DEBS made a mad dash for the Volkswagen they had arrived in, very much aware of the fact that they were still being shot at. Bullets whizzed passed them as they got closer to their vehicle and Amy was forced to drop and roll into a cluster of bushed as the barrage of bullets aimed at her got closer and closer to her with each shot. The other women stopped instantly as they heard her drop, and they turned to look for her.

"Amy!" Janet screeched, and she made to run towards her but had to stop and duck as another bullet was fired at her. Amy winced and rubbed her ankle as she fell. Glancing up at the others, fear shining in her eyes as she saw people emerging from the smoke-filled building, she made a snap decision.

"Go!" All of them looked momentarily taken aback by the demand. "Go, now! I'll be okay. I'll follow you later when everyone's gone." They didn't move. Anger and desperation flashed across Amy's features and her voice became almost growl-like. "**Go**. **Now**." Even Max looked reluctant as they backed up, turned, and fled towards the car. Bullets tore through the side of the beetle as they jumped in. Max started the engine, and with a final look towards Amy, who was well hidden amongst the bushes, she sped off. Tyres screeching, and Janet looking over her shoulder until they disappeared out of view.

Street – Sea Front

Barcelona – 11:00

An hour and a half. She'd been stuck, waiting in that bush, for an hour and a half. Forced to stay hidden until she was absolutely sure everyone was gone, and getting more and more agitated with every passing minute.

"_You just had to be Miss Goody-two-shoes, didn__'__t you?__"_ Her inner voice chastised, as she walked down a busy street, using street signs and her Spanish language skills, although they were seriously lacking, to make her way back to the hotel. _"'__Oh sure, go, I__'__ll be fine. I__'__ll walk the god knows how many miles back to the hotel.__'"_ It continued, mockingly. _"'__The blisters will be gone in a week or so!__'"_Amy sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Frowning, she untangled a twig from her locks, stared at it, and dropped it to the ground.

"Nothing like a tumble in the bushes." She said aloud to herself, as she passed a man selling, what looked like, fake jewellery from a stall to her left and Amy finally took in her surroundings.

It was like she'd walked into an outdoor shopping mall, albeit a sparsely funded one. There were stalls set up along either side of the street that were selling anything and everything you could possibly think of to sell. From jewellery to food, various articles of clothing, ornamental objects, everything. Amy smiled and stopped in front of one of the stalls. An elderly Spanish woman was sat on a stool behind the table on which she'd laid out an assortment of silk scarves. The silver-haired woman beamed at her as Amy approached, and the blonde could see the twinkle in her eyes.

"Inglés?" Amy asked, frowning slightly, hoping she was saying it right. The woman smiled and stood up.

"A little." She said, her Spanish accent thick and heavy. "I am Abegail."

"Amy." The blonde smiled and browsed the items that were displayed in front of her. She ran her fingers over the fabric, running the tassels through them, enjoying how they felt against her fingertips. Soft, silky, and every colour under the sun. In fact, every shade of every colour under the sun.

"I make them myself." The Spanish woman watched as Amy admired her goods.

"They're amazing. Very beautiful." Abegail smiled as though it was the best compliment she had ever been given. Moving around to the front of the stall, Amy watched at she leaned forward and picked up a striking, light blue coloured scarf. The older woman ran her fingers over it, much like Amy had been doing, and turned to face the blonde, the wrinkles on her tanned, aged skin moving as she smiled widely, showing impossibly white teeth.

"Here." She said, handing the garment to Amy. The blonde smiled, but shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any money with me." She looked at the scarf, and had to admit, it was indeed slightly more beautiful that the rest in her eyes. "But I'll come back tomorrow. Will you be-" She was silenced by the chuckle that bubbled out from the other woman.

"No, no. No pay. Take. As a gift." Smile still set firmly in place, Abegail took hold of one of Amy's hands, turned it palm up and placed the scarf in it. "A beautiful gift, for a beautiful girl." Amy could feel herself blush at the words.

"Thank you." She leaned forward and kissed the scarf-maker on the cheek. "I'll treasure it forever." Those words seemed to move Abegail and she grasped Amy's free hand in her own, squeezing it, before letting go and moving to sit behind the stall once more.

Amy carried the scarf in her hands as she walked, unable to stop herself from looking at it, touching it, feeling her fingers glide across the silk. It was beautiful. Embroidered in one of the corners was a picture of a dolphin, and small tassels were spaced equally along the top and bottom.

In fact, she was so taken with the gift, she walked straight into one of the many people that were bustling through the busy street, and the scarf slipped through her fingers, drifting to the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" The words were spoken in complete unison, as both parties bent down to retrieve the garment.

"I'm such a klutz, I should have been paying attention." Amy hurried to apologise, reaching for the scarf, but instead found her hand resting on top of another that had made it to the fallen item before her. A tanned hand, and soft, silky, just like the scarf. As soon as they made contact, Amy could have sworn her heart stopped beating, and her mind gradually began to catch up to what her heart already knew. When it did finally get there, Amy's words ceased and she slowly lifted her gaze to see who exactly it was she'd bumped into. There crouched in front of her, staring at her with deep, brown eyes that were filled with wonder, curiosity and amazement, was Lucy Diamond.


	6. Chapter 5

Street – Sea Front

Barcelona – 11:00

It was as if time had come to a complete standstill around them. The hustle and bustle of the people milling back and forth seemed to vanish, and they were the only two people left in the world.

Amy's jaw had dropped and hung limply as she stared at the woman in front of her, whose eyes were a little wider than what could be considered normal. Lucy was wearing a bemused expression as she gazed wordlessly at the blonde, both of them completely and utterly shell-shocked. Words eluded the pair and neither were sure just how much time had passed when Amy found her voice. She frowned and tilted her head to the side.

"Lucy?" It was a silly enquiry. There was no way in the world that Amy would have mistaken someone else for the other woman.

"_God, how long have I dreamt about hearing her say my name again?__"_ Lucy thought, as she resisted the urge to close her eyes as Amy spoke. The whole thing felt very dream-like. In fact, Lucy, on some level, suspected that it was. I mean, how probable was it that Amy would just show up in Barcelona? Show up and then walk right into her? Looking at the woman in front of her, Lucy knew it was real, and that the probability was apparently very high.

"Hi." She finally said, smiling. Amy nearly lost her balance at that, almost literally floored by it. It had been so long since she'd been witness to Lucy's breathtaking smile, but it still had the same effect on her.

"_It shouldn__'__t though.__"_ Amy reminded herself, both happy and unhappy that she was able to think again. Another moment of silence passed between them as they gazed at each other, unsure of what to say or do, thoughts running at a mile a minute. It took Amy that long to realise that she still had hold of Lucy's hand, something that Lucy herself had noticed but was secretly enjoying too much to point out. Instantly, Amy let go, snapping herself out of her stupor, and she stood up. Lucy blinked slowly, and then did the same.

"You dropped this." She held the scarf out to Amy, who looked back and forth between it and Lucy's face a few times, before taking it from her, their fingers brushing together. Lucy watched as a torrent of emotions flowed over Amy's features and although she wanted to, being able to figure out what the other woman was thinking would have been impossible. Feeling anxious, her thoughts too much to process all at once, Lucy's brow knitted together slightly and she smiled, a little unsure. "Are you gonna say something?"

"_Am I dreaming? Is that what this is? Did I fall asleep in the bushes? __'__Cause there is no way this can be happening.__"_ She'd spent so much time imagining what it would be like, Lucy and herself being reunited. Most scenarios were similar. Lucy would break into her room, confess her feelings and they'd run away together, driving off into the night. She'd never expected to just run into her like this. Hence the complete lack of preparation for the moment. If Lucy had swung into her bedroom at some ungodly hour to declare her undying love, then Amy would have known exactly what to say, but right now she was completely stumped.

"What are you doing here?" Amy breathed out, shaking her head, words finally breaking free, and a flabbergasted expression on her face.

"I live here." Lucy replied, as though that was the only explanation needed. She may have looked calm and collected on the outside, but inside, she was in total turmoil. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the sight of the other woman, and her heart was in serious danger of either bursting through her chest or just stopping. Still, her strongly built walls of defence went up, refusing to let any of her heartbreak seep out for Amy to see. She wasn't about to let that happen, wasn't going to give Amy that satisfaction. _"__I can__'__t let her see how much she hurt me. That__'__s what she wants. She__'__s probably here tracking me down.__"_ Lucy's posture became relaxed as she shifted her wait onto her left leg.

"You what?" Amy's expression grew more incredulous at Lucy's words. _"__She looks amazing. As usual.__"_ She closed her eyes briefly, pushing down a pang of desire that was threatening to surface._"__No. Stop it. You can__'__t think like that anymore. You__'__re not supposed to.__"_ She focused her attention on Lucy once more. "You live here? In Barcelona?" Lucy nodded.

"Moved a few months ago." Lucy hated how she sounded. So uptight, so defensive, so closed off. She'd never dreamt it would end up like this between them.

"Oh." Was all Amy said, noting Lucy's detachment. _"__She doesn__'__t even want to be around me. It__'__s like she has no interest whatsoever. God, I__'__ve been so stupid.__"_ Amy sighed, silently reprimanding herself for thinking, believing, Lucy had actually cared. Still, she wanted nothing more at that moment, than for Lucy to hug her, kiss her, tell her how much she'd missed her. That it had all been some big misunderstanding. _"__Don__'__t hold your breath, Bradshaw.__"_

"What brings you to Barcelona?" Lucy asked, genuinely curious. _"__Is she at art school here? Did she finally leave the DEBS?__"_ The thought that Amy was finally following her dream made Lucy's heart soar and she hoped she was right, but before she got an answer, a voice interrupted them.

"Amy? Amy are you there? Can you hear me?" It was Janet's voice. Amy lifted her arm and sure enough, Janet's face was staring back at her from her watch. "Oh my god! Amy! Guys, she's okay! Are you? You **are** okay right?" She babbled, obviously happy that Amy hadn't been gunned down during their escape. "We were so worried! We couldn't reach you." Amy glanced at Lucy, who was wearing an unreadable expression, before she answered.

"I'm fine, Janet. Had to stay hidden for a while, but I'm okay. No bullet holes." She told the DEB, fake smile plastered on her face. _"__Just some minor heartache right now, nothing major.__"_

"Where are you? Max said she'll come and get you." Amy's gaze flashed to Lucy again, who smiled hesitantly at her. If Amy hadn't known better, she'd have thought Lucy looked sad.

"Um.... I'm at the market place, along the sea front, but I can-" Janet interrupted her again.

"Hold tight. Max'll be there soon." With that, Janet's face disappeared. Amy closed her eyes and pressed her fingers into her forehead, sighing.

"I guess you should go." Lucy said, drawing Amy's attention. Amy bit her bottom lip, gazing at Lucy, not wanting to leave, but knowing she should. Staying around Lucy would only cause her more heartache and she wasn't sure if she could handle it.

"_God, why? Why does she have to do that?__"_ Lucy's eyes drifted to the lip Amy was currently gnawing on, her stomach in knots.

"Yeah." Their eyes locked. "I should." Amy couldn't get her feet to move, grounded by Lucy's gaze. _"__Stop it! You__'__re supposed to hate her, remember? She hurt you. Tried to get you into bed and then dumped you when her plan didn__'__t quite work. Walk away.__"_ Amy backed up. "It was...." _"__What? __'__Nice seeing you again?__'"_ Lucy just smiled.

"Yeah." She watched as Amy backed away from her, trying desperately to stop herself from reaching out and stopping the other woman from leaving. _"__Common Lucy, don__'__t do this to yourself. You don__'__t need any more crap. Let her go.__"_

"Bye." Amy barely whispered, feeling tears begin to sting behind her eyes. Forcing herself to look away, she turned and continued walking further down the street, so she'd be far enough away from Lucy when Max arrived. "_Why? Why are you walking away? This is the perfect opportunity to get your own back. Tell Max she__'__s here, you__'__ll finally be the team that caught Lucy Diamond. Put her behind bars for good.__"_ Amy shook her head to herself, she couldn't do that. She could barely think properly and she needed to sort things out in her mind. She'd just seen Lucy for the first time in a year. It brought up so many feelings, that she couldn't distinguish them all from each other. She walked on in a daze, lost in thought.

Lucy watched her go, unable to believe what had just happened.

"_That was Amy.__"_ She kept repeating to herself, it not quite sinking in. _"__And you__'__re just going to let her walk away?__"_ She should, Lucy knew that she should. She'd felt so much anguish at the hands of the blonde, she knew she should just leave it, let Amy walk away and hope that she'd never see her again. But she couldn't think like that. During the week they'd spent together, Amy had become her world, and that had never really left, just turned bitter. She was still thinking about Amy every day, there was just a slight nasty edge to some of the thoughts, but she was still there. Still occupied her waking moments and her dreams. Truth was, what had been keeping Lucy going the last year was the thought that she **would** see Amy again. Despite it all, all the bad feelings, the heartache, everything that had been said, Lucy couldn't help but love her.

She wanted to know. She wanted to know why Amy had done what she'd done. Made Lucy feel all those things, fall in love with her, and then just tossed her aside. Why she'd given that speech, said those things about her. Lucy had been so sure that Amy had felt the same as she did.

"_Was it really all a lie?__"_ She had to know.

AC Front Maritim Hotel– Poblenou area

Barcelona – 14:00

True to her word, Max had picked her up, probably breaking the speed limit law on the way if how quick she had gotten to Amy was anything to go by. Much to Amy's surprise, Max had been genuinely concerned, asking her if she was okay, what had happened, even how her ankle was after the fall.

"I'm fine, really." Amy had told her repeatedly, but Max had continued to ask. And when they got back to the hotel, Janet had practically leapt on her, almost knocking Amy over.

Over the last year, she and Janet had become a lot closer, and Amy guessed it was because of what had happened with Lucy. Janet, in her own way, understood. She understood the position Amy had been in, she knew that Amy had actually loved Lucy, and it wasn't just a fling as the others thought. After Endgame, when she had finally realised that Lucy didn't plan on coming back, Janet had taken the time to sit down with Amy, ask her if she wanted to talk about it. Janet had been the person she'd cried to, opened up to, and while her mouth did like to detach itself from her brain at times, Amy knew she understood. Scud probably had a lot to do with that, because even if Janet hadn't come right out and said it, Amy knew that she'd felt for him. Liked him more than she maybe should have. There was some definite underlying grief when it came to Scud and Janet, and it was as plain as day to Amy, because she knew how that felt.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Janet asked, following Amy into her room. "You've been kind of distant since you got back." Amy didn't answer at first. She sat down on the couch in the middle of the room and closed her eyes, resting her head on its back.

"_Do I tell her?__"_ Amy wondered, as she felt Janet sit down next to her. _"__How would she react? Would she tell Max? Lucy__'__s still a wanted criminal after all.__"_ She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Janet. Taking in the look on her friend's face, Janet frowned.

"What's wrong?" Panic leaked into her voice and Amy knew she had to tell her.

"I um.... I met someone at the market place earlier." Janet's frown only became more prominent at that and Amy sat up straight, becoming flustered. "Okay, if I tell you something, you have to swear that you won't say a word to anyone. Not Dom, not Max, no one." Janet nodded slowly.

"Who did you meet?" Amy pursed her lips and took a deep breath.

"Lucy." The room became deathly silent. Janet's mouth fell open, as she gaped at Amy wide-eyed. The taller woman shifted uncomfortably under the scrupulous gaze and she averted her eyes, staring at her hands that were fidgeting with each other in her lap. Janet blinked slowly as she stared at Amy.

"As in Diamond?" Amy answered the question with a nod. "Wow." Janet fell back against the sofa, eyes still wide, staring at the blank television screen in front of them.

"Yeah." Amy matched Janet's actions, the expressions they wore exactly the same.

"I mean.... that's.... wow." The other woman titled her head to the side, still staring a hole through the T.V. Amy nodded again.

"Yeah." She repeated, other words eluding her for the moment, the events of the day still not having really sunken in.

"Very unexpected."

"Yeah." They sat, a hush filling the room, postures exactly the same. Both sat back against the couch, hands resting on their knees, odd looks on their faces.

Amy couldn't believe it had happened. Meeting Lucy had been the last thing she had been expecting, but it had in fact been the one thing she'd been dreaming about. Just meeting her again.

"_She looked so amazing.__"_ Amy thought. Lucy had been dressed in black pants that had rested low on her hips and a deep purple coloured tank top. Her hair had been up, tied back into a ponytail, with her bangs falling over her eyes as she'd looked at her. Amy hadn't quite been able to read the expression she'd had on her face after the initial shock had subsided and the way Lucy had spoken to her had been so different than what she had been used to. While she had smiled at her, _"__That smile....__"_, she'd seemed less than friendly. Distant, and like she didn't plan on getting closer. _"__Which is understandable, I guess.__"_ Amy pondered sadly. What reason did Lucy have to be friendly towards her? _"__The only reason she ever was, was so that she could get me into bed.__"_ Despite the fact that she should be, Amy was unsure of that. _"__Right? And now there__'__s no chance of that happening, she__'__s no need to act nice with me.__"_ It made sense in theory, and would have held up, if there wasn't so many other factors to consider. The way Lucy had been with her, before, didn't exactly scream 'you're just someone I want to bed, then get rid of'. Amy knew she shouldn't dwell on it, it was too confusing, and she knew she'd never get answers to her questions.

"What was she doing there?" Janet asked, bringing Amy out of her thoughts. Amy looked at her, thoughtful.

"I don't know. She was just.... there, you know? She does that sometimes." A ghost of a smile played across Amy's lips. Janet didn't notice. "But she did say that she lives her now."

"She **lives** here?" Amy bobbed her head. "What a really weird coincidence. Unless...." Janet paused, almost not wanting to ask her next question. "Do you think she knew we were headed here?"

"What do you mean?" Amy frowned, unsure of what Janet was suggesting.

"It just seems odd that she just happens to be here when we are. You don't think she maybe.... planned this?" Amy opened her mouth to protest, but stopped. It was possible. Lucy had done similar things before to just be able to get to her. Heck, she'd feigned a bank robbery, shoved hostages into a room, albeit apparently very gently, just to draw Amy there. What unnerved her slightly though, was the fact that it had worked that time. Lucy had gotten exactly what she wanted.

"I hadn't thought of that." Amy admitted, slowly.

"I mean, it's plausible, right?" Janet asked, not wanting to push, but her curiosity getting the better of her. "It's something she'd do. Something she's done before." She watched as Amy's face fell slightly, the other woman seemingly starting to believe that the idea of Lucy following her there might very well be bang on.

"Yeah...." She trailed off sadly, letting her head drop forward a bit. Janet watched her curiously for a moment, before she sat up straight, a somewhat shocked look gracing her features.

"Oh my god." She said, her brow knitting together. "You still love her." Amy's head shot up.

"What? No!" The taller woman almost shouted. "That's crazy!" She shook her head vigorously as she spoke. "That would.... that would make me completely insane."

"No." Janet disagreed. "It'd make you human." Amy's expression turned to one of disbelief and the other DEB smiled a little. "I know you loved her. Like, a lot. You wouldn't have risked all that if you hadn't." Amy dropped her head again. "I'm not judging you, Amy. I'm just saying that.... knowing how much you loved her, even after what happened, it wouldn't make you crazy to still have feelings for her. It would make you human." Amy was left speechless by her friend's words. "What are you going to do?" Licking her lips, she sighed heavily.

"I have **no** idea."

Lucy's House – Barcelona

Same day - 17:40

Lucy closed the front door behind her and wondered into her home looking tired and defeated. She blew her bangs out of her eyes and unclipped the small bag she had strapped around her waist, dumping it on the kitchen table. Moving around the side of it, she made her way to the light blue kitchen cabinets and opened one of the doors, pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniels and a glass. Lucy turned back around to place them both on the table, but nearly dropped them in shock when she suddenly found Scud looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Okay." He said, holding up his hands, both index fingers extended, the rest curled up forming an incomplete fist. "Just put the JD down. Slowly. You don't want to do this." Lucy rolled her eyes at him, and then thrust the neck of the bottle in his direction.

"Don't mess with me." She said, indignant. "I've had a stressful day and I want a drink. No big. I'll even let you keep the bottle afterwards." Scud pursed his lips and pondered over it for a moment, before agreeing. Lucy closed her eyes and nodded.

"Thank you." She poured a slightly more than average double shot amount into her glass and downed it in one, exhaling loudly afterwards. She pushed the bottle, sliding it along the table and into Scud's hands. He swept it up without missing a beat and slipped it into a draw on his side. When he looked back up, Lucy had both hands splayed flat out on the table and she was leaning forward on them, her head dropped so he couldn't see her face.

"Wow, that bad?" He asked, wondering what could have possibly happened during the day to put Lucy in a drink-needing mood. Usually, she was relatively happy when she got home.

"I don't know if bad is the right word." She said thoughtfully, a far off look in her eyes. Scud smiled brightly.

"Well, just get ready to have your day brightened!" He said enthusiastically. Lucy arched an eyebrow at him, watching as he disappeared down the hallway, and then reappeared with a young woman in tow. Lucy blinked slowly. "Meet Anita. Beautiful, intelligent and as it just so happens, single." The brunette stared at Scud. The woman beside him couldn't have been much older than eighteen and she was currently giving Lucy the once over, while Scud looked on, grinning like an idiot.

"Hola." Anita said, smiling flirtatiously at Lucy. She smiled back politely, taking time to look at the young woman, before focusing her attention, and her silent wrath, on Scud again, whose smile faltered.

"Too young?" He asked, frowning. Lucy continued to stare blankly. "Too short?" Still not getting a reply, he tried again. "Too soon?" Lucy rolled her eyes, dropping her shoulders, her posture and expression screaming a silent 'duh'. Mouthing the word 'okay', he turned to address Anita, speaking to her in Spanish. She glanced at Lucy, flashing a look of disappointment her way, before she exited the apartment. Scud watched her go, before shoving his hands in his pockets and shrugging in Lucy's direction. "Probably for the best. She didn't speak a word of English." Lucy blinked twice, mouth open slightly, and she rolled her eyes again, before moving from the table and walking down the small hallway that led to two bedrooms, a bathroom and a living area.

The house was nice. Nothing overly extravagant or stunning – Lucy had had enough of that type of thing. It was cosy. Just enough. Light colours adorned walls, as opposed to the dark ones that had graced most of the space in her house in Reykjavik, and it wasn't too cluttered. She had the necessities, the things she needed, having grown tired of having things 'just because'.

The living room was a soft peach colour, and only a few things occupied it. A couch was set more or less in the centre of the space, parked in front of a T.V. with two matching armchairs either side. Behind them, sat in front of sliding glass doors that led to the actual beach itself, was an average size dining table, four chairs situated around it. A large, deep orange rug lay in between the two main features and a desk was pressed against far wall opposite the door, laptop and desk lamp settled on top. A small amount of decorative items were littered around the room, something Lucy had felt was needed to make the room seem friendlier. A few pictures hung on the walls and some ornamental objects, ones that were familiar to Lucy and had travelled from her lair with her, were spread around.

The dark-haired woman made her way towards the couch and dropped down onto it. She was quickly followed by Scud, who was looking at her inquisitively, a single eyebrow arched. He sat in the opposite corner of the three-seater, body angled towards Lucy, left arm draped across the arm of the sofa, right arm resting along the back.

"Okay, what happened?" He asked finally, unable to stand the silence any longer as Lucy just sat and stared at the blank T.V screen. She looked over at him with a puppy-dog expression, her eyebrows draw together slightly, and her eyes looking up at him from under her bangs. Still, she didn't say anything. "Lucy...." His voice held an air of slight irritation. "What's going on?"

"If I tell you, you can't freak out." Watching him about to protest, she interrupted. "Because I **know** how you get." Scud closed his mouth, unable to argue and made a gesture with his hand, signalling for her to continue. Lucy's lips rolled in on themselves until they formed a thin line, holding them there for a second before she reversed the motion and puckered them.

"I met someone today." Scud instantly perked up at this, sitting up straighter and tilting his head questioningly.

"A female someone?" Lucy nodded. "A hot female someone?" Her lips twitched upward briefly and she nodded again. "Spanish origin?" Off Lucy's no, he pondered over his next question. "Tourist?" Lucy's mouth opened and closed, as her head bobbed up and down.

"I guess you could say that." She began to wonder whether telling Scud was a good idea. She knew he was going to freak out and, quite possibly, lock her in the house so she couldn't escape to do something foolish like go after Amy. Not that doing that would accomplish anything, Lucy could find a way out of a room with no windows or doors. Throw in a few trip wires and a number of assorted beams and lasers, and she'd find it a fun challenge.

"Did you talk to her? Get a name? Number?" He inquired, very interested to see what the encounter had led to, if anything. He was bubbling with anticipation inside, hoping that Lucy had gotten a number. He would have loved it if she, finally, made steps to move on from Amy, to get past all the misery and depression and leave the heartache behind. He frowned when a guilty look flashed over his friend's face.

"I didn't really need to ask for her name or number.... I kind of already knew them." She averted her gaze, not wanting to look at Scud.

"I'm not following." Scud told her, confused. Reluctantly, Lucy forced herself to look at him again.

"The person I met today.... it was Amy." Scud's mouth moved, but no words came out. He jerked his head forward and shook it slightly.

"**What**?" He asked, wondering if his hearing had somehow been tampered with. "Amy? Bradshaw?" Lucy nodded. "Well, are you sure it was her?" He asked, unable to fathom what he was being told. The brunette tilted her head and gave him an 'are you serious?' look, the thought of her mistaking someone else for Amy beyond stupid in her mind. Scud's expression became relax for a moment as he took in what she was silently conveying to him. "Okay, good point." He stared off into space for a short while, his brain slowly processing everything. "What happened?" Lucy sat forward, elbows resting on her knees, jaw settled in her palms.

"I was at the market place and someone ran into me. She was already crouching down to pick something up when I turned around and I bent down to help. I think I knew it was her before I even saw her face." Lucy pondered, getting lost in her thoughts. Scud however, was still stuck back at her first sentence.

"What's that, the second time you two have run into each other?" Lucy nodded, smiling vaguely. "What is it with you guys?"

"We have a thing." She said simply, waving one of her hands in Scud's direction. "Both are lives are filled with violence, it only makes sense that we'd literally collide with each other." She paused. "Well, they used to both be filled with violence, I guess." Scud nodded.

"Yeah, you're not much for the violence anymore." Lucy hummed in agreement. "Did you talk? Or did she take off running?" The brunette threw him a look. "Well, running into your Ex, who just so happens to be a criminal you were trying to convict can have that effect on some people."

"Hey!" She said loudly, offended. "Ex-criminal." Lucy huffed and attempted to blow her bangs out of her eyes, but they defiantly fell back into place. "And we talked. Well.... we exchanged greetings. 'Talked' is too strong a word. It was weird. Different, you know? Which should have been expected but...." She tailed off, looking sad. "It was like it was so formal. Like there had been nothing between up."

"What did you expect?" Scud asked, gently. "Hugs and kisses? Invitations to coffee and or dinner?" He sat up a little straighter and scooted closer to his friend. "Luce, she was a cop trying to catch you."

"_Whoever said it was right. The truth hurts. Like a crazy bitch with a chainsaw.__"_ Lucy sighed heavily and moved her head so her face was resting in her palms.

"Look, I'm sorry, but it's true." He wanted to make her understand. No, he needed to make Lucy understand. She couldn't keep dwelling in the past, hung up on a girl that was only out to hurt her. He'd seen her go through something like that before and it killed him. He'd hoped that time away from the world in Reykjavik would have helped like last time, but it hadn't. So when Lucy had suggested they relocate to Barcelona, Scud had figured the sun, sand and sexy Spanish ladies would do her the world of good. Sadly, it seemed as though nothing could banish Amy from Lucy's mind, even though he knew that Lucy knew she had to let go and get over it. That it was no good hanging on.

"I know, I know." She mumbled into her hands. Moving them up, she slipped her fingers through her bangs, pushing them aside automatically, and then rested two fingers on her forehead, curling the rest back and pressing her thumbs against her temples. "Amy bad. Forgetting her good." She looked at him without moving her head, sadness in her eyes. "But it's not that easy, Scud." Scud ran his fingers through his own hair, ruffling it and then smoothing it down. "I know I should hate her after what she did. Those things she said about me.... they hurt more than I thought anything could hurt. I was so sure that she loved me. She'd said it. She lay there and told me that she loved me, and I believed her." She took a deep, shaky breath. "This last year has...." Pausing, she looked painfully pensive for a moment, looking for the right word. Then, she frowned and nodded her head seriously. "**Sucked**. Big time. It's been a huge, gaping hole filled with despair, and hurt, and sadness-"

"And alcohol." Scud threw in, but Lucy continued without missing a beat.

"And frustration, because part of me feels like I should have known. I should have realised what she was doing. I'm Lucy Diamond, I can sniff out a mole a hundred miles away." She let her hands drop to her lap and fell back against the couch again. "And I can't figure out why I didn't see it."

"Love makes you blind." Scud said wisely, but Lucy just scoffed.

"Does it also make you stupid? 'Cause that's how I feel about it all right now." Scud sighed and leaned forward, resting a hand on her knee.

"Luce, believing that she loved you, especially after she actually told you, doesn't make you stupid. It makes you just like the rest of us. Everyone wants to find love, and you believed that you'd found 'the one'. Everyone wants that. People sometimes get it wrong though, it's the way things go. It doesn't make them stupid. In the end, it makes them a whole lot wiser." A smile tugged at Lucy's lips at his word.

"When did you become the 'all knowing one'?" His brow furrowed and he looked thoughtful.

"May 19th 1997." Lucy's mouth opened slightly and she stared at him, confused. He simply smiled in response. "That was the day your dad told me he was trusting me to look out for you. Told me that I had to keep you safe, not to let you get into trouble." Lucy's expression softened. "Of course I didn't do the best job."

"What?" She asked, perplexed, and he smirked.

"Well, two years later, there you were in front of your 'Laser of Doom', getting ready to sink Australia." Lucy chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, well, I was pissed off that day." When her laughter subsided, she looked over at him and smiled. "And hey, you still stopped me. If it hadn't been for you and your 'voice of reason', I probably would have pressed that big green button."

"Yeah. I guess I didn't do too badly. Sure, you're a wanted criminal, but everyone has a few spots on their resume." Lucy rolled her eyes at him, before her features softened again and she looked at him, speaking from her heart.

"My dad would be proud." Scud smiled hesitantly.

"You think so?" He'd promised to guard the Reynolds' only daughter with his life, to make sure she was looked after and, of course, that she wasn't thrown into jail.

"I know so." They fell into a comfortable silence after that, both thinking of times passed.

"So.... this Amy thing...." He said, breaking the silence after a few minutes. Lucy groaned and dropped her head back into her hands.

"I have **no** idea."


	7. Chapter 6

AC Front Maritim Hotel– Poblenou area

Barcelona – 01:35

For the second time in as many nights, sleep refused to come. She'd been lying in bed for the better part of three and a half hours, and nothing. Not even a flicker of slumber. Her eyes refused to droop, she hadn't even so much as yawned, and her brain just wouldn't switch off. She could see it now, having grown arms and legs, prancing about in front of her, flipping her the bird and, in between giggles, singing 'You're screwed, you're screwed, no sleep for you'.

"God, I'm so sleep deprived." She mumbled into her pillow, as she lay stomach down under the covers, having acknowledged the image she was creating. Frankly though, she was relieved she was seeing something other than Lucy, even though what was currently being projected onto the inside of her eyelids might suggest that she was completely insane, and what didn't help that little factor was that her dancing brain was suddenly wearing a top hat and carrying a cane. She giggled absently at the image, then realised she was doing so, and groaned loudly. _"__She did it. She actually drove me crazy.__"_ Sighing, a slow smirk spread across her lips. _"__And sadly, not in a wild, unbridled, crazy love making way.__"_ As soon as the thought entered her head, a torrent of images followed it, pushing their way past the dancing brain and forcing it out on its lobes. Most of them were completely fabricated from her desires, others were images of things that had actually happened, and some were both spliced together. All of them stirring up a million feelings Amy hadn't forgotten, even though she probably should have. _"__At least for the sake of my career.__"_ She sighed to herself, briefly wondering if her career was worth it all the time. She loved what she did, deeply. She was helping people, battling for the greater good, and that was a wonderful thing to be able to say. Still, battling for the greater good hadn't exactly been her dream since she was five.

"_You should do what you love.__"_ A very familiar voice echoed in the back of her mind. She grunted quietly to herself, wondering not for the first time, just what the thing she loved was. She knew what it **should** be, but the fact of the matter was, what she wanted it to be was something completely different.

Banishing those thoughts from her mind, Amy once again let herself succumb to the images that had been swimming around in her mind before. Lucy Diamond. With her perfectly tanned skin, dazzling smile, and lips that Amy could have stayed kissing forever. She still couldn't quite believe what had transpired the previous day. After a year of wondering what had happened to the mysterious master criminal, what she was doing, and, if she was honest, more than few anger-induced curse words followed by the dark-haired woman's name and the threat that if she ever saw her again, she'd kill her, there Lucy had been. Crouching in front of her, their hands touching, sending what felt very much like a jolt of electricity through Amy, rocking her to her core. It had brought up a number of feelings, the most palpable of which had been confusion, anger, and that ever pesky little sensation of desire that she'd hoped she'd got control over. No such luck. The last thing she had wanted at that moment, was to kill her.

"_I should hate her.__"_ Amy reminded herself. _"__She made a fool out of me, broke my heart, then left me emotionally battered and bruised without a care in the world.__"_ Anger and hurt surfaced briefly, and she could practically taste the bitterness that tainted her thoughts in the back of her mouth. But all of it was soon obliterated when realisation began to set it. _"__And I__'__d still melt like ice-cream on a hot day if she grabbed me and kissed me.__"_ She could lie about how she felt to the others, but it was pointless denying it to herself. She still had feelings for Lucy, though she knew she shouldn't, and there was nothing she could do about that, despite her efforts to forget about the brunette. Lucy had made her feel alive, happy, loved, and even though the end result of their relationship – if you could even call it that – had made Amy feel hurt and betrayed, it was the good things that stood out.

Sighing heavily, Amy rolled onto her side, a frown etched onto her features. Why did everything have to be so damn hard all the time? Brushing her hair behind her ear, Amy opened her eyes, hoping to see the light of the moon coming in through the French windows, its silvery glow both calming and beautiful to her. Unexpectedly, an oddly shaped shadow was cast over the space where the majority of the light should have fallen. Amy's frown deepened and she glanced from the floor to the windows, but found her view obscured by a figure. Her breath caught painfully in her throat as she realised there was an intruder in her room and she instantly reached for the gun she'd placed on the nightstand before crawling into bed.

"You don't need that. I'm not gonna hurt you." The voice was quiet, soft, and above all else, unmistakeable. Amy's eyes left the gun and slowly travelled back to the intruder. Her eyes began adjusting to the dim light and her suspicions were confirmed with an earth moving thud. Lucy was standing in front of the French windows, hands squeezed into the pockets of the form fitting black jeans she was wearing, hair hanging loosely, flowing over her shoulders and framing her face.

Still holding the gun in a firm grip, Amy shifted so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, covers pushed back, and her legs dangling over the side, fixing Lucy with an unreadable expression.

"_You already have.__"_ Was the immediately retort, but Amy couldn't voice it for one reason or another. Instead, her look turned to one of incredulity.

"How do you do that?" She breathed, unable to fathom how the other woman could apparently scale walls and break into her room, even when she was in another country, without being heard. More than once.

"Trade secret." She heard, rather than saw, Lucy smile as she spoke, but the brunette made no attempt to move from her place at the windows. She may have been the picture of coolness, but inside she was about ready to bolt back out of the hotel. It was a very strange feeling for her. Lucy Diamond get nervous? The very idea of it was absurd. Or so she had thought, but right now, being in the same room as Amy, was making her feel like a colony of bats were throwing a party in her stomach, complete with streamers and complimentary party hats.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked, not a hundred percent aware that she was even speaking. If Lucy hadn't replied, she wouldn't have thought anything of it.

"I wanted to see you." But she did and it was like the clouds surrounding Amy's brain parted and she was suddenly alert, picking up on every little thing. The way Lucy's right hand had moved from her pocket and how the fingers belonging to it were fiddling absently with one of her belt loops. Sliding in and out of it, curling around it, tugging on it. Amy tore her gaze away, subconsciously chewing on her lower lip, and looked at Lucy.

"Why?" The blonde shook her head as she spoke, the question secretly meaning more than Lucy knew. Pursing her lips, Lucy took a small step forward, making Amy tighten her grip on the gun instinctively. The brunette noticed the movement, her dark eyes flitting to the handgun, but she said nothing, instead stopping a few feet away from the bed.

"I wanted to make sure I **had** seen you. I thought maybe that it was some kind of sun-induced hallucination." Amy felt a smile try to surface, but it couldn't break through the almost icy look she had directed at Lucy, who shifted uncomfortably.

"_Maybe this was a bad idea....__"_ Lucy thought sadly. Her head had told her, begged her, screamed at her not to go, told her that it was the wrong thing to do. Her heart however, had other ideas, and Lucy had always been one to, sometimes foolishly, follow her heart instead of listening to her head. Sure, it got her into trouble sometimes, but it was the way she did things, and her heart had told her to go to Amy. It was where it wanted to be, despite everything. Her head still raged with bitterness and the hurt Amy had caused her, but her heart pined after the other woman, longed to love her again, to be near her. And Lucy had had to listen.

"I was thinking the same thing." Amy said, before she could stop herself. She wasn't willing to let Lucy know she was thinking about her in any way, shape or form. Lucy seemed caught off guard by the comment and frown a little, a smile tugging at her lips.

"You were?" She asked, hopeful. Amy dropped her gaze, her eyes travelling around the room, not settling on anything for longer than a second or two. Lucy watched with curiosity, wondering what the other woman was feeling with her there. Did she know she'd been found out? That Lucy knew the whole thing between them had been nothing but a ruse to capture her? Had Amy guessed she'd been found out when Lucy cut off all contact with her?

"How did you find me?" The blonde asked, breaking the silence and blatantly ignoring the question she had been asked. Lucy's demeanour changed, no longer hopeful as she acknowledged the fact that Amy had ignored her enquiry, and she shrugged, becoming a little defensive.

"Scud's a whiz with computers. He can hack into pretty much anything." She confessed, and then added, mostly to herself, "He's not always happy about it though."

"So, what, you just decided to track me down and break into my hotel room in the middle of the night?" Amy asked, suspicious, wondering why Lucy was really in her hotel room at such a late hour.

"I figured visiting in the middle of the night would be my best bet for getting you alone. No one else sniffing around, all tucked up nice and cosy in their beds." Amy's defensive walls became twenty times thicker at Lucy's words. "I didn't really want Max the wonder DEB shooting at me, again, and waking up everyone else in this place."

"Yeah, because the guests and their sleep patterns are so high on your list of priorities." Amy nodded, feigning conviction. "What do you want?" Her voice became more demanding and it took Lucy back a little.

"_I should have expected this. Of course she__'__s gonna be defensive, she knows I know what she was up to.__"_ Lucy shrugged again, more nonchalantly this time.

"I told you, I wanted to see you." She didn't want to give Amy the satisfaction of getting a rise out of her and tried to keep herself calm, which proved to be incredibly difficult at times, with Reynolds blood running through her veins.

"**Why**?" Amy stressed the word, certain the answer she had received previously wasn't the entire truth. _"__It couldn__'__t have been.__"_ She thought, trying to convince herself more than anything.

"_The million dollar question, with about as many answers.__"_ Lucy exhaled heavily, blowing her bangs out of her eyes with an upward puff. "_What do I tell her? I__'__m thinking opting for the truth would be a bad, bad idea. What would I say? __'__Oh, well, even though you ripped my still beating heart from my chest, then proceeded to stamp all over it with your high heeled shoes, it still won__'__t let me forget about you. Even though it should because you totally screwed me over and made me hate the fact that our hearts are so god damn weak again. Any way you can help with that?__'__ Yeah, that__'__d go down just great.__"_

"Peace of mind? I don't know, couldn't rest until I'd made sure I hadn't dreamt the whole thing up." And that was the nearest thing to the truth Amy was getting from her. Not that it made any difference, Amy was still convinced the words coming out of Lucy's mouth were lies.

"Really?" She asked, scepticism blatantly evident in her voice. Lucy's eyes narrowed as she looked at the DEB. Amy had changed, she didn't come across as the person Lucy had thought she'd known. She seemed bitter, untrusting, cold and defensive.

"_But for all you know, the person you met didn__'__t even really exist. This could be the real Amy. The person you met could have just been someone fabricated to win you over.__"_ The idea was very probably in Lucy's mind, but it still didn't explain why Amy seemed to bitter. "_Shouldn__'__t I be the bitter one? I was the one who got hurt.__"_ She didn't understand.

"Why are you being so defensive?" She half demanded, half queried. Amy's jaw dropped in disbelief at the question.

"_How can she even asked that?! After what she did! Does she just expect me to fall at her feet? Forget everything just because she smiles at me? Forget the pain and the misery and the heartache and everything she put me through?__"_ She thought frantically, unable to believe how casual Lucy could be about what she'd done to her. "_That__'__s super-villains for you._"

"How **dare** you!" Amy retorted vehemently, pushing herself off the bed in a fit of anger, gun forgotten, and taking a step towards Lucy. "How **dare** you ask me that!" Lucy's eyes widened and she moved back as Amy flew off the bed and came towards her, shocked by the reaction her question had invoked. As Amy's outburst registered, anger flared, shining in Lucy's eyes.

"How dare **I**?" She threw back harshly, bitterly. "If anyone has the right to be defensive, it's me!" Lucy had a hard time keeping her voice quiet, anger and hurt raging beneath her skin. Amy exhaled through her nose and shook her head in incredulity.

"Of course. Lucy Diamond, bad-ass master criminal. Always thinking of herself." The comment tore through Lucy like a hot poker, setting her skin ablaze with white hot pain and a blinding fury. The Amy she had met definitely wasn't the one standing before her now. For a moment, Amy looked as though she regretting saying it, but she tensed her jaw, refusing to back down.

"You know, I was right. This **was** a bad idea." She said angrily, turning and walking back to the windows.

"Sure. Walk away. It's what you're best at." Amy couldn't stop herself now. Having fallen into an anger-induced daze, she was finally releasing all the pent up frustration, saying things she'd until now only said to herself. Lucy stopped dead at the words, gritted her teeth, refusing to let herself cry, and spun around to face the DEB, an intense anger flashing in her eyes once more.

"**I****'****m** not the one who stabbed the person they **claimed** to love in the back!" She almost shouted and Amy's face suddenly clouded with confusion. Her hard exterior faltered and she looked at Lucy, puzzled.

"What?" She frowned and Lucy smiled, smugly.

"_So she doesn__'__t know.__"_Lucy almost chuckled at the revelation. Almost. Instead, she leaned her body towards Amy, a look of satisfaction on her face. This was her moment.

"I was there that night. At Endgame." Sadness slipped into her voice ever so slightly. "I heard what you said." Her posture became relaxed once more as she eased away from Amy and flicked her head to the left, tossing her hair over her shoulder, before letting it loll to one side, her eyes roaming over the blonde's face. "I've got to hand it to you. You give one hell of a speech." She almost sneered. Amy's expression was unreadable, she didn't react to Lucy's words at all, didn't even flinch. After a long moment of them looking at each other in silence, the brunette shook her head and began to leave.

"Why?" The question made Lucy stop. With her back to Amy, she frowned, confused by the question.

"What do you mean, 'why'?" She asked, facing the other woman, her bewilderment clearly visible. Amy didn't answer right away. She stared at the windows behind Lucy, looking as though she were completely lost in thought. The brunette watched her closely, trying to guess what she was thinking, but was unable to. It saddened her in a way, how she was no longer able to tap into the mind of the other woman. Before, she could tell by the look on Amy's face. She could gaze into her eyes and just know. Looking into them now, as the blonde stared past her, she couldn't. Her eyes were different somehow.

It was as if there was a delay on the time it took for sound to reach Amy's ears, it first having to break through the noise her heart was making, the thudding of it being the only thing she could hear. Her head physically hurt with the amount of thoughts flooding it, threatening to pour out of her ears. A very unattractive visual floated through her mind, before Lucy's words finally registered and she let her eyes rest on the other woman.

"Why were you there? At Endgame?" She questioned slowly, and Lucy's eyes darkened, her frown deepening. She jerked her head from side to side a few times, quickly, as if a more stupid question had never been asked.

"Why do you think?" Amy's gaze became harder and she clenched her teeth, jaw bones jutting out ever so slightly, looking almost annoyed by the flippant query.

"I wouldn't ask if I already knew." This time, Lucy did laugh. A bitter, half-hearted sound, that seemed to ring in Amy's ears for longer that it actually lasted. The smile that had accompanied the laughter soon faded from the brunette's face and she became grim once more.

"And I'm tired of playing games." Turing her back towards the other woman, she made for the windows, but was once again stopped by Amy's voice and she suddenly wondered whether she was ever going to be able to leave.

"I'm not playing games, Lucy." Her sentence started out stern, but her voice softened involuntary as she said the diamond thief's name. Lucy felt Amy move closer to her and she closed her eyes, her skin tingling, as though a wave of electricity flowed between them and sent a vibrating sensation to every nerve ending in her body with each step the other woman took. She pushed the feeling down. "In fact...." Amy paused, hands trembling a little with all the emotions she was trying to suppress. "I was under the impression that you were the one playing games." It wasn't a snide remark, there was no animosity behind it, Amy was simply stating a fact. Sighing, exasperated, Lucy opened her eyes and turned to look at Amy.

"What are you talking about?" Her voice held no bitterness anymore, no hostility. It was almost flat, and she looked weary, her eyes utterly unanimated, as though drained by what had happened so far.

Amy didn't quite know how to answer. She stopped herself before she let the truth pour out, before she told Lucy that the things she'd said the night of Endgame had been the hardest things she'd ever had to say. That was before she'd found out the brunette had been there. Now, knowing she'd stood and listened to every word Amy had said, not knowing that she'd been put up to it by the Academy, the memory of that night became even more painful.

"_If there is evil in this world, its name is Lucy Diamond.__"_

The words ripped through her, making her heart ache, and knowing the effect they had on her, she could only begin to imagine what Lucy must have felt hearing them. Still, she was reluctant to tell the truth. The nagging voice in the back of her mind kept bringing forth insecurities.

"_She__'__s lying. This is classic Diamond. Coming across as vulnerable, hurt, so she can reel you back in and hurt you all over again.__"_ Amy tried to banish it, but it kept coming. _"__She doesn__'__t care! She wants to get you back into bed and finish what she started so she can go back and tell all her criminal friends how she got a blue plaid coloured notch on her bedpost!__"_ She didn't want to believe it. It hurt too much to think it was true. Would Lucy really do that to her? Even if that's what it had been, it wouldn't make sense for her to barge into Amy's hotel room and risk being caught, just to give bedding her another shot. She knew Lucy was confident, knew she had an ego.

"_But it doesn__'__t fit.__"_ A friendlier voice surfaced. _"__It doesn__'__t make sense. She wouldn__'__t risk all that, unless....__"_ Her forehead creased as the thought occurred to her. _"__Unless she did feel something for me. Something more than just lust and the need to prove herself irresistible enough to get her enemy in bed.__"_ Finding the strength, she locked the nagging voice away for now and went against all her spy trainings and every bit of advice Max or Ms. Petrie had given her.

"I didn't know you were there that night...." Her gaze dropped briefly to the light of the moon coming in from the windows. She followed it upwards. At the angle Lucy was standing, her frame caught some of the light, and Amy became momentarily transfixed by the sight, as her eyes trailed up towards Lucy's face. Their eyes made contact. "I didn't think you would come for me. I had no idea." She allowed the sadness she was feeling to envelope her. "After that night.... when you came to my room and I forced you out-"

"Technically, it was super Max and her guns that forced me out." Lucy interrupted with a wry smile, not thinking, then realised what she'd done and fell silent, smile vanishing.

"I didn't.... I didn't think you'd come back. I hoped.... but you didn't. Endgame was a few days away and you hadn't shown up again. No suspicious calls filled with code words that only I'd be able to figure out, no letters, nothing. I just thought.... you'd given up. That maybe you thought it wasn't worth the trouble." She saw the hurt look on Lucy's face and was sure it matched her own. "There were all the news reports and that made me hope.... but then Max got it into my head that it was all probably some elaborate scheme to get me to contact you. So I didn't try." Amy moved backwards until her legs hit the side of the bed and she sat down, heavily. Lucy watched, soundless and unmoving. "Endgame was just.... awful. I had Bobby drooling over me the entire time, bragging to his friends that he had the hottest girl in the Academy on his arm. I felt like some kind of trophy. Max was being hostile, Janet was distant, Dominique was....well, Dominique. I just felt so alone." Sighing loudly, her shoulders hunched as she stared down at her sheep-clad pyjama bottoms, and suddenly became horrified at the thought of Lucy seeing her in them. Shaking her head, as if to get rid of the thought, she continued. "And then the speech." She caught Lucy shifting a little out of the corner of her eye and looked up at her. "Max.... she wrote it for me." Understanding flashed in Lucy's eyes, almost animating her entire face.

"Max?" Lucy almost gasped, before wondering why it came as such a surprise. Amy nodded, solemnly.

"They, Max really, devised this plan. Ms. Petrie was to make me DEB of the year at Endgame, to cover everything up, and all I had to do was lie." She huffed, a sad smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Which, luckily, is something I'm apparently very good at. Perfect even. Still, it was a lot harder when I was supposed to be lying about you." Amy tore her eyes away from Lucy, unable to look at her. "But I had to. I'd have been kicked out of the DEBS if I'd refused." Lucy held her tongue, stopping herself from commenting on Amy's words. "So I took the stage, put on a brave face and did what I do best. I lied."

The air between them became hushed. Amy was struggling with trying to work out if she had made the right decision by telling Lucy everything. Even though her gut instinct told her that she could trust the other woman, she still had doubts. She couldn't just put everything she'd felt over the last year behind her in a matter of minutes. She wanted to. Looking at Lucy now, watching as the moonlight played over her features, she wanted to forget it all.

"That speech.... it was the most difficult thing I've ever had to do." Tears began stinging her eyes and Amy blinked furiously, trying to stop them from coming. "I almost walked. I didn't think I could do it. Still don't quite know how I did. I just kept thinking that once I'd said it all, it'd be over. I wouldn't have to lie anymore. Which was stupid, because I've been lying for the last year. To myself, to everyone. Trying to convince myself that I didn't...." She trailed off, sniffing loudly and wiping away a tear that had escaped. Lucy stepped towards her, her heart aching at the sight. She wanted to wrap her arms around Amy and kiss her, make everything okay. She broke her silence finally, her voice gentle and full of the vulnerability that was always there, but rarely surfaced.

"Didn't what?" She gazed at Amy with curious, hopeful eyes. Tear-filled baby blues blinked back at her, a miserable smile lifting the left side of the blonde's mouth.

"Still care about you." The words hit Lucy like a thirty-foot wave of raw emotion, completely drenching her in both confusion and realisation, leaving her strangely refreshed, and taking the wind right out of her.

Amy couldn't believe the words had left her mouth. After a year of trying to suppress them, trying to convince herself that she could put Lucy and whatever she felt behind her, she'd finally said them out loud. She'd finally stopped lying to herself. It felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, but at the same time, it felt like that weight was still hanging over her head, waiting to drop.

"You do?" Lucy's voice was barely a whisper, so full of insecurity. Amy bit her lower lip and gazed at Lucy. She wanted to tell her that she loved her. That it had been stupid to think she could ever stop, even after what she though Lucy had done.

"You never told me why you were there." Amy pointed out, changing the subject. Lucy dropped her head a little, her bangs falling in front of her eyes. Before she'd broken into the room, she had been adamant that she wasn't going to tell Amy a thing, that if anything, she wanted to be the one getting the information. She hadn't been willing to share any kind of feelings other than maybe anger and slight hostility. Her plan was to come across as cold and closed off, it was the only way she'd be able to keep things from the other woman. It had worked, until Amy had confessed.

"_Then it all went to shit.__"_ Lucy thought, amused. She couldn't believe it had all been a misunderstanding. _"__And half of my instincts are telling me I shouldn__'__t.__"_ It was a very complicated situation she found herself in. For the better part of the last 12 months, she'd stewed in her bitterness, vowing never to trust the DEB again, swearing that she wouldn't put herself in a position where she could get her heart broken once more. She'd even gone as far as to swear off women completely, before Scud pointed out that Lucy probably couldn't handle a life of celibacy, the 'C' word causing her to reconsider. She had spent so much time trying to forget, trying to close herself off from that part of life, she'd crawled into a nice little love-free hole and locked herself away. And now, here she was standing in front of a woman she was still, despite all her efforts to forget her feelings and convince herself that she hated her, madly in love with, her head telling her to walk away and not trust her and her heart telling her to believe what Amy was telling her.

"I was there for you." Lucy's heart always came out on top. "I don't back down from things, you know? I grab a challenge by the balls and... and squeeze them until they turn purple." Amy's eyebrows shot up and she smirked.

"Thank you for **that** visual." Lucy couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, it's not that attractive to me either. But I guess you'd already know that." The flirtatious tone in her voice wasn't lost on Amy, but she shied away from it. Both of their smiles faltered and they fell more serious.

"I wasn't about to stand by and let you get away...." She frowned at her own words, realising that that had been exactly what she had done in the end. "I thought that what we had was special. I'd never felt like that before, even with-" Lucy stopped abruptly, not wanting to bring her Ex into the conversation. She shook her head. "I hadn't. What we had was different. Strong. Like nothing else in the world." Amy ducked her head and smiled hesitantly.

"There was an awful lot of past tense in there." Lucy tilted her head and looked a little closer at Amy. She looked hopeful, yet there was hurt buried in her blue depths.

"_Is she saying what I think she__'__s saying? Is she upset by that? What if I say something and she isn__'__t? Okay, just, play it cool, Diamond. And.... maybe stop talking to yourself.__"_ The brunette nodded.

"There was." She chose to leave it at that. "I guess I was there that night to win you back. Scud had a whole bungee jump thing planned, but that kinda got put off by a big guy in a white tux who decided he wanted to play catch the diamond." Amy frowned at the words as they caused a spark of recognition to flash through her mind. A spark that soon erupted into a raging fire.

"A white tux?" She said, almost through gritted teeth and Lucy nodded, surprised by the change of subject. "This guy.... how tall was he?" The brunette folded her arms across her chest and frowned, confused, but answered anyway.

"About 6' 2"? 6' 3"?" Amy's head lolled backwards and she groaned loudly, angrily. Her head snapped forward again.

"I'll kill him! He never mentioned it! Not once!" She raged. The rest of her outburst became mingled with Lucy's requests, as she stepped closer, her hands gesturing around in front of her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down." Amy exhaled noisily, but became quiet. "What are you talking about?"

"The guy who engaged you. He was my Ex." Lucy's nose crinkled and she made a face.

"Bobby?" She asked, receiving a nod in return. Amy couldn't believe it. The thought that he had known that Lucy had been there the entire time, and he hadn't said one word to her, knowing how miserable she had been, made her livid.

"I can't believe he never said anything! He knew how upset I was!" She made a low, guttural noise. "Next time I see him, I'm gonna try out that ball grabbing thing of yours." Lucy laughed at that. A genuine, happy sound that had become all too rare lately in Scud's opinion. Amy watched fascinated, her anger over Bobby momentarily forgotten. She could be mad at him later. "So.... you were going to bungee jump down to the dance floor and... what? Ask me to dance?" She smiled, ducking her head and looking up at Lucy.

"Well, I had been hoping the dancing would come later. Accompanied by various sounds that you wouldn't find playing at a DEBS get-together and a distinct lack of clothing." Amy's smiled widened involuntarily and she averted her eyes for a moment. Secretly pleased by the reaction, Lucy moved closer. "But no. Scud had it all worked out, actually. I was gonna jump down to the dance floor and confess my undying love for you. But...."

"But you arrived at the exact wrong moment and heard everything." Amy finished, sadly. She looked up at Lucy, staring into warm brown eyes. "I didn't mean it, you know. Not a word of it."

"Really?" Lucy asked, still unsure, wanting to believe, but not quite being able to.

"Yes." She drew out, breathily. "God, I just.... sometimes I wish I could just go back and change things." Lucy moved closer and slowly sat down beside Amy on the bed, hoping she wasn't pushing it.

"What would you have done differently?" She rested her hands on the bed, leaned her body forward a little and tilted her head so she could look at the woman next to her. Her eyes briefly rested on the two perfect moles on Amy's cheek and she smiled, resisting the urge to run her finger tips over them, and the rest of her face.

"I don't know...." She unconsciously mimicked Lucy's hand and body movements. "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't gone back that night. What would have happened if we'd run away together. I wonder if I could even do that, take off, leave the DEBS." Amy said, spilling a little more of her internal thoughts than she meant to and missing the look that spread itself across Lucy's face. "I think.... maybe I would have told Max at the beginning of it all. Or at least contacted her in some way to let her know I was okay. I really don't know." She frowned. "But I guess that doesn't matter anymore."

"Hey...." Lucy said gently, covering Amy's hand with her own, and locking their gazes. "It matters." Feeling Lucy's hand on top of her own made Amy's heartbeat quicken. Simultaneously, their gazes left each other, and drifted down to their hands. If she was honest, Lucy hadn't really registered the fact that she was making the movement. It had been impulsive, the need to touch, comfort, the other woman overwhelming her. Amy absently gnawed on her bottom lip, as her eyes slowly swept back along the dark-haired woman's upper body and met Lucy's again. Lucy's lips twitched upwards as she felt herself gravitating towards the DEB, their heads gradually moving closer. Amy's heart thudded in her chest and her teeth released their hold on her lip, allowing her mouth to fall open slightly. Her vision blurred a little as Lucy grew nearer and she finally realised what was about to happen. The brunette's smile became more prominent and, licking her lips, she inched closer. She could feel Amy's breath on her lips, smell her shampoo and the slight sent of perfume. They were so close, their lips millimetres apart. A second more and their lips would have met.

"Lucy, no...." Amy said abruptly, and turned her head at the last moment, causing Lucy's movements to cease. "I can't do this." The brunette's gaze hardened again as she stared at the side of Amy's face, before pushing herself off the bed and to her feet.

"Why? Why can't you?" She demanded. Amy shook her head and looked at her.

"You know why." Lucy nodded, a bitter smile on her face.

"Right, your job, of course. The DEBS. Your first, and apparently only love." She turned on her heel and marched quickly back towards the window.

"Lucy, wait." Ignoring Amy's request, she threw open the windows, but paused before leaving. She looked over her shoulder, her gaze softer now, and met Amy's eyes again.

"For a moment back there, I thought things were gonna work out. I thought maybe.... just maybe, we'd been given a second change, you know? Maybe you'd changed your mind about things. That you'd finally come to your senses and were going to do something for yourself for a change. Do something that you wanted, instead of something people expected you to do." With that, Lucy moved out onto the balcony and hopped over the side.

Amy flew off the bed, rushing outside and grabbing the side of the veranda. She tilted herself forward and searched the area beneath her for any signs of the diamond thief, but it was as if she'd vanished. She turned around and rested her frame against the railings, sighing loudly. She sniffed and tried to blink back tears that were once again threatening to spill out, only this time she had less luck, and they gushed forth, pouring onto her cheeks. Amy slid to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees, her body shaking with sobs she couldn't hold back longer.


	8. Chapter 7

Lucy's House – Barcelona

09:36am

Scud emerged from the guest room, adjusting his suspenders and mumbling to himself.

"I don't know why I bother. Damn things are forever twisting!" Sighing, he moved into the bathroom, turned the hot water faucet and held the back of his hand under the clear liquid until it warmed to an acceptable temperature. He splashed the water onto his face, dried it with a towel, and then opened the cabinet that was hung on the wall. Eying the vast collection of hair products, he picked up one of the containers and coated his fingers with the gum, running them through his hair. "God bless Queer Eye." He said to himself, then put the hair cream back in its place and proceeded with his morning routine.

It had become a regular thing. Even though he did in fact have his own place in Barcelona, more often than not he found himself spending the night, week, even the odd month at Lucy's. Seeing how she had been over the last 12 months made him very reluctant to leave her alone for long. He felt that, right now, she needed to be around friends. Or one friend, as it were, a life long friend at that. Someone she could confide in, and confide she had. Over and over again. Accompanied by tears and angry words. He'd gladly provided a strong, sturdy shoulder for her to cry on, along with copious amounts of tissues and he'd even installed a punching bag in her room in Reykjavik. He pitied the padded bag in a way. It had suffered a whole lot of abuse during the last year, getting the stuffing punched out of it, literally. Even when they'd relocated to Barcelona, he'd brought it with them. Lucy wasn't so violent and didn't have as much pent up anger by then, but he'd hung it in her room just in case. Now, she used it to work out more than anything else, instead of just laying into it when she was tired of crying and screaming and throwing things, and the fact that she had stopped doing those things was something her possessions were very glad about.

He made his way towards the kitchen, briefly stopping at Lucy's bedroom door, considering checking to see how she was, but decided against it. It was still early and he didn't think the diamond thief would appreciate being dragged from sleep at such an hour. Anytime before noon was way too early. So, he continued towards the kitchen and proceeded to make himself a much needed cup of coffee. He took the steaming mug in his hands and wondered into the living room, sipping the liquid and recoiling as it scalded his lips. He sighed at his ever present lack of patience and flopped heavily onto the couch, where a rather haphazard looking pile of blankets had unceremoniously been tossed.

_"Looks like Lucy had a sleepless night."_ He mused, setting his mug down on the coffee table in front of him and reached for the PlayStation 2 controller that was set beside it, giving the power button a jab with his big toe. Scud shook his head, trying to get rid of the last few fragments of sleep, and turned the TV on with the remote that lay on the arm of the couch. He watched as the 'Square Enix' logo appeared on the TV screen and loaded his previously saved game.

"Ah YRP, my beautiful fair maidens of the sphere-hunting world. If only there was some sort of device that could make you real, live women." He sighed wistfully, contently watching a cut scene that involved the three main characters of the Final Fantasy X-2 videogame.

"You really need to get out more." The unexpected voice caused Scud to jump and almost loose his grip on the console's controller. His head snapped to the left and his gaze fell on the heap of blankets he was sitting next to. The top half of them were suddenly throw back, revealing a very tired looking brunette's face. Scud blinked a few times, recovering from the shock.

"Lucy?" He asked, dumbly. Lucy rolled her eyes and allowed a wry smile to settle on her lips.

"It's nice to know your videogame-warped mind can still remember my name." She shifted slightly, but didn't sit up. "Really, I'm honoured." Game play forgotten for the moment, Scud stared incredulously at Lucy. He took in her bed hair and sleepy expression, but noticed that her voice held no remnants of sleep and, on closer inspection, that she was wearing the same clothes as she had been the night before.

"Have you been awake all night?" She nodded in confirmation and rubbed her eyes.

"My brain decided it didn't want my body to rest." Lucy said simply and then indicated the TV. "You might want to pause if you plan on staring at me like that for much longer." Scud blinked a few more times before he understood what she meant, and hurriedly turned back to the television screen, pressed the 'start' button on the controller, then set it back down next to his cup of coffee. When silence enveloped them and he realised that Lucy wasn't going to speak unless he prompted her, he ventured forth with a question.

"So, what's up? Why the lack of sleep and overactive brain?" Scud paused. "Or is that a stupid question?" Lucy shrugged nonchalantly and closed her eyes again.

"I had a lot of thinking to do." Knowing how he often reacted to things, she wasn't entirely sure whether she should tell Scud about her late night visit to Amy's hotel room. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Such as?" Even with her eyes closed and despite the fact that she really didn't want to, Lucy still managed to look guilty. "Lucy." He drew out slowly, knowing she was keeping something from him, and wanting very much to know what it was. The brunette groaned loudly and rolled onto her stomach, burying her face in the corner of the sofa where the back met the arm. "Lucy, what did you do?" When he only received another muffled groan in protest, he exhaled noisily and dove at her, attacking her ribs with her fingers.

"Scud!" She yelped through automatic, but less than amused laughter, getting her bearings together quickly and pounding on his back with her fists. It was a closely guarded secret, but Lucy, master criminal and diamond thief extraordinaire, was extremely ticklish. Her limbs flailed about in the air in a desperate, failing attempt to get Scud away from her and he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"I'm not giving in until you agree to tell me." He warned, continuing his assault, but Lucy continued to struggle, her stomach aching from the laughter she couldn't hold back. "You give?" He moved his hands, attacking an insanely ticklish spot on her side and she lashed out involuntarily, almost elbowing him in the face. "Now, now, that's no way to treat a friend who is simply seeking information."

"Jesus, Scud! Stop it!" She managed to gasp, but he was relentless.

"Not until you say it." Lucy gritted her teeth.

"I give!" Smiling triumphantly, Scud ceased his movements and relaxed back into his place on the couch. Lucy took several deep, calming breaths and waited for her heart rate to return to something that resembled normal.

"You're an ass." She said finally, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"But a loveable one." He shot back with a grin. "Now, spill. You had guilt-face, what did you do?" Lucy sighed heavily and shifted into a more comfortable position, tucking her legs underneath her body and draping the blankets over them.

"I went out last night." She admitted, guilt-face back and set firmly in place.

"Please do not tell me I'm going to have to have to pose as the boyfriend of an alcoholic bisexual who can't control herself after a few drinks, and explain your behaviour to some beefy jock type. **Again**." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Once! You've had to do that once! And only because I was too incapacitated to take care of that idiot myself." She huffed, pouting a little.

"And what does that teach you?" Scud asked, briefly reminding Lucy of a kindergarten teacher. "That drinking solves nothing." He finished for her, fully expecting her to refuse to answer.

"Yes, I know." She said slowly, sternly, glaring at him. "Can we drop the not so subtle drinking hints? I get it. I don't have a glass of JD in my hand right now, do I? And I'd say that is a considerable improvement on the last year." Scud raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, consider the drink talk finished. For good." He relaxed his posture again, but continued looking at the brunette, quizzically. "So, you went out?" She nodded, but didn't speak. "Where? Club? Take away? Visit an old crime boss friend?" Lucy threw a look of disdain in his direction, the last suggestion clearly not amusing to her, and Scud nodded seriously. "Point taken, sorry. So, are you gonna tell me where you went?" Lucy jutted her bottom lip out and folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't wanna." She whined, portraying her five-year-old self perfectly.

"Lucy." Warning seeped into his voice once more and Lucy sighed, defeated. Her fingers picked aimlessly at the blanket strewn across her lap, as her gaze shied away from the man sitting beside her. She wanted to tell him, at least so that she could discuss her own feelings about what had happened and get his advice. It was something she'd always turned to him for. When times were rough, when she was feeling down, she'd turn to Scud and ask for his input. He was her right hand man for a reason. On the other hand, she didn't want to hear another 'I told you so'. She hated that phrase and had come across too many times in her opinion. Still, the phrase would apply in this situation. Scud **had** told her to steer clear of Amy, to forget about her. He **had** told her that it would only cause her more heartache. When it came down to it, he'd been right. As he, oddly enough, often was.

"I went to see Amy." Her voice was barely a whisper, hushed, tentative. Almost like a frightened child, though Scud would never have dreamed of saying such things out loud. He knew from experience that Lucy packed one hell of a right hook. Left hook too. To her surprise, there was no sudden outburst of disappointment, no yelled 'I told you so'. His face fell a little at the revelation, but other than that, his expression remained neutral.

"Luce." He sighed heavily, pushing the air past barely parted lips, and rubbing the frown lines on his forehead. "You promised me you wouldn't. You promised." He put extra emphasis on the last word.

"I know." She said guiltily, pulling at a loose thread on the blanket.

"I didn't get you her address so you could swan over there like the Milk Tray Man." Scud admonished, picking the mug up off the coffee table and taking a long gulp of the warm drink. He cradled the cup in his hands and stared down at the brown coloured liquid. He was a little annoyed, disappointed, and maybe even a tad angry, but part of him had expected Lucy to go and see Amy. Part of him knew that when he'd handed her the address, she'd take the first opportunity that presented itself and track the DEB down. He was as much to blame for Lucy going to see Amy as Lucy herself, and because of that, he wasn't about to sit there and yell at her, tell her she was wrong for doing it. "What happened?" A short burst of mirthless laughter emitted from the brunette at the question, and she shook her head.

"I really don't know. I've been sitting here all night, trying to work out what exactly happened, but I can't." Lucy admitted, glumly. She pushed her fingers into her forehead, rubbing it roughly, and frowned. "One minute I knew what was going on, the next.... things kind of got away from me."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Scud offered, taking another sip of his coffee. Lucy moved her hand from her forehead and bit the end of her thumb thoughtfully.

"I guess I kind of went over there for two reasons. I wanted to confront her." The admission was laced with underlying guilt and Scud could see it on her face. "I wanted to know. Why she did what she did. Maybe yell at her a bit. But I wanted to see her too. I wanted to be able to be in the same room as her, see her in the flesh, not just in some photo. So I had the opportunity to reach out and touch her again." She took a deep breath. "Things didn't quite turn out the way I thought they would, though. Well, no, they did." Scud arched an eyebrow and peered at her, quizzically. "Uh, a bit of both?"

"What do you mean?" The young man asked, sipping his coffee slowly, thoroughly confused. Without missing a beat, Lucy reached out, swiped Scud's mug out of his hands and continued, leaving him staring at his now empty palms.

"It wasn't going too bad, except for the fact that she was being defensive. Asking all kinds of questions, being really cold, you know? So I called her on it and she just exploded. Started yelling at me." Lucy made a face, her brow becoming furrowed, her lips pursed and jutting to one side. "But then my temper kicked in and I yelled back. I decided it had been a bad idea going there, so I tried to leave, but then she said something about leaving being what I'm best at and I saw red again." Scud stayed silent, nodding occasionally, but letting Lucy speak. "And that's when things got really confusing." She took a sip of Scud's coffee, who looked on with something that resembled a glare, and sighed. "I made a comment about her stabbing me in the back, then I told her I was there at Endgame that night, that I heard everything, and she just got quiet and looked shocked, like that was the last thing she'd expected me to say." Lucy herself became silent after that, staring into the coffee mug, lost in thought.

"Did she say anything?" Scud asked, and he reached out, trying to take the mug from Lucy, who evaded his attempt with ease, slapping at his hand with her free one.

"She said a lot of stuff after that. It's why I've been awake all night." The brunette gnawed on her bottom lip, something she was never aware of doing before she met Amy. "She said that she had no idea I was there. To cut a long story short.... she told me that Max had written the speech for her. That she'd had to take the stage and say it. It was like, like a cover up. So no one would find out what happened or suspect anything. She said that doing it was the only way she could save her career." Lucy paused, a look of total sadness covering her face. "She said she'd hoped I'd go back for her. She told me.... she told me she still had feelings for me." Silence fell between the two of them. Scud's was stunned, confused, Lucy's contemplative and unsure. He was lost in trying to piece together everything Lucy had told him, and she was lost in memories of the previous night.

"Was she...." He trailed off, trying to word his sentence right and not wanting to upset Lucy with his question. "Did she seem.... sincere?" The brunette looked at him for a moment, before nodding, her movements slight and almost undetectable. Scud scratched his head, then dropped his hand back to the arm of the sofa with a huff. "Well, talk about a misunderstanding." Lucy blinked at him in surprise.

"You believe her?"

"Do you?" He threw back. "I think that's the more important question here." Lucy didn't respond, instead, she glumly looked down at the blanket thrown across her.

"I don't know." She ran her hand over the top of her head, feeling its messiness and tried to smooth it down. "I know I want to, but it's not that simple." The brunette sighed heavily and let her head loll backwards, staring up at the ceiling. "I almost kissed her."

"You what?" Scud literally squeaked, then realised what he'd done, cleared his throat and repeated his question, lowering his voice a few octaves. "You what?"

"And she almost let me. I could see it in her eyes, she wanted me to." Lucy continued. "I was so close, it almost happened. Then she turned her head at the last minute. Started spouting that 'we can't do this, my career' bullshit." She spat, bitterly.

"Ouch." Eyebrows raised slightly, Scud nodded sympathetically. "What did you do?"

"Told her what I thought and left. I walked around for a while after that, tried to clear my head and calm down, then I came back here." She finished her story with a rough rub of her eyes, leaving them red and sore looking. "I shouldn't have gone. I should have left things alone." Frustrated, Lucy threw the blanket off her, grabbed the coffee mug and stomped into the kitchen. Scud made a gesture with his hands, splaying his fingers and arching his hands out away from his body, looking bewildered and got up to follow her. He arrived in the kitchen just in time to see Lucy dump the contents of the mug into the sink. His eyes widened in tired annoyance, but he said nothing, and instead pulled out one of the island stools and sat down.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Lucy turned to face him, leaning back against the sink and resting her hands on its cool metal edge.

"I have no idea."

AC Front Maritim Hotel– Poblenou area

Barcelona – 11:37

Amy's room

Amy slid her gun into her ankle holster and settled the leg of her jeans down over it, hiding it from view. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and applied a small amount of lip gloss out of habit. Ms. Petrie had beamed in earlier that morning, briefed them all on what the day was to hold and given them a number of hot spots to check out. The DEBS had quickly scattered to their respective rooms once she'd left to get ready and gather any things they might need. Things were hectic as usual, but for once Amy was glad about it. It took her mind off other things, namely everything that was going on with Lucy. It made her head spin to think about it, not to mention the pain it was causing.

_"We almost kissed."_ Amy had mused obsessively, trying to put everything that had happened the night before together and make sense of it. She couldn't, things has spiralled out of control so fast, the entire thing had been a rollercoaster of emotions, and like a rollercoaster itself, had left her feeling a little ill. _"I have to focus on the mission."_ She reminded herself, nodding sharply in determination. _"The mission comes first."_Amy ignored the voice in the back of her mind that told her that the mission, her career, was a large part of what was causing so many problems.

A loud rapping at the door to her room made her jump, and she spun around quickly as if she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't have. Which, when she thought about it, was exactly what she had been doing.

"Who is it?" She asked, a brief visual of Lucy standing outside the door passing through her mind.

"It's Max." The answer sounded more like a bark than actual words. Amy sighed, exhaling through her noise, and told the squad leader to come in. "You ready yet?"

"Um...." She paused, looking around her room and bending down to pat around her ankle to make sure she had in fact remembered her gun. "Yeah, I think so." She made to leave, not really wanting to risk the conversation turning sour, which it often did, but was stopped by Max's hand on her shoulder.

"Actually, we need to talk." Amy's body stiffened at the words, feeling them send tendrils of dread to every nerve ending she had. Panic-laced thoughts that Janet had told her about Lucy or that somehow the dark-haired DEB had found out anyway. Maybe Intelligence had tracked her down and given Max the information.

"Oh? What about?" Amy asked, a little too hurriedly, her heart pounding in her chest. "Don't we have to get moving?" _"I wonder if I'd live a drop from the balcony."_

"Yeah, but first I need to talk to you." Max persisted, dropping her hand from Amy's shoulder and closing the door to the room.

_"Right, of course. If I had to suddenly run back up here for something, she'd probably shoot me, but if **she** needs something...."_Amy ran her fingers through her hair nervously and looked at Max. "What's this about?" The dark-haired DEB avoided eye contact for a few seconds, before she set her steely gaze on the blonde.

"Us, actually." Amy visible baulked at the statement, reeling as it took her completely off guard. "This thing between us." Max moved her index finger back and forth between them, and Amy gave her a look of pure confusion.

"What?" This was the last thing Amy had been expecting and, when she thought about it, she might have gladly talked about Lucy being in Barcelona and how she knew about it instead.

"Look, I know I've been kinda bitchy this last year." Amy bit back a retort about that being an understatement. "And, even though I think I've had good reason, I've decided to try and put this behind us. We can't keep working together with this tension between us." Amy blinked a few times as she stared at Max.

"You've decided." She said slowly, taking in what the other woman had said.

"Yeah, I figured it was about time I stopped riding you and put the mission first. We're never gonna find this guy if we can't communicate." Amy exhaled loudly and smiled in disbelief.

"Okay, just.... let me get this straight." She took a step towards Max, who looked at her strangely, as if wondering why Amy hadn't just accepted what she'd said and why they weren't downstairs already. "**You** decided this? You can just click your fingers and decide that you forgive me?" Anger began to seep into her voice and she shook her head, blonde locks flailing about, looking as irate as she was. "What about me forgiving you for all the **crap** you've given me over the last year? You know, you've made it ten times more difficult for me to get up every morning and do my job, knowing I'd have to face the hostility and cold shoulder **again**."

"I think I had every right to be cold towards you after what you did." Max snapped, her eyes flashing wildly. "If anything, you should be thanking me right now."

"Thanking you? What for?" Amy scoffed.

"I saved your ass! You would have been kicked out of the Academy if I hadn't come up with the Endgame idea." She reminded Amy, almost cockily, as if the blonde might have forgotten.

"And I can't count the times since then I've wondered if I would have been happier if you hadn't come up with it." Amy countered, honestly. It was true, she'd spent many sleepless nights wondering what would have happened if she'd been shipped off to Siberia. Even with the lack of toilet paper and diet coke, she'd often thought she would have been a lot happier there.

"Jesus Amy, I try to help you and this is the thanks I get?" Max all but shouted, taking a large stride that brought her almost toe to toe with the taller woman.

"Help? Is that what you call it?" Amy stared down at her.

"I just want what's best for you! That's all I've ever wanted." Max's hard demeanour dropped just slightly as she said the words, but Amy didn't notice, and her next words were on her tongue and out of her mouth before she'd even registered thinking them.

"Yeah, you keep saying that. Did you ever think that maybe it might be better for me if** I** decided what's best for me? Because if it's not what you want for me, I really don't think you could give a damn at the end of the day." Without another word, Amy stormed out of her hotel room, leaving a stunned Max behind.


	9. Chapter 8

DEBS Vehicle – On Route to Hotspot

Barcelona – 12:06

Tension wasn't a strong enough word. In fact, she didn't think there was a strong enough word to describe what seemingly had the car surrounded and was following them wherever they went. Whatever it was, you'd need a very large knife to cut it.

"_An axe maybe.__"_ Janet thought, sat in the back seat of the VW Beetle, as it hurtled towards their destination. _"__Or a chainsaw.__"_She'd guessed something was up at the hotel, when Max had been the last one to get to the car. That never happened. Then there was the cold look on Amy's face. Which was also pretty rare, even with everything that had gone on between her and Max. For the entire duration of the drive so far, everyone had been silent. No instructions from the squad leader, she hadn't even told them where they were going, no radio, nothing. Amy had decided against sitting shotgun, instead instantly taking one of the back seats and letting Dominique sit beside Max, and she hadn't said one word to Janet. _"__She always says good morning. She__'__s the good manners queen! An explosion could have taken her head off, and she__'__d still say good morning!__"_Janet paused, a look of perplexity crossing her face. Her brow furrowed and the top left of her lip lifted a little higher than normal, kind of Elvis style. _"__Although, that might be hard without any lips. Or tongue. Or completely intact vocal cords.__"_She continued trying to work out how such an act would be possible if someone didn't have the necessary tools of operation, when Max took a corner a little too sharply, and the car skidded over onto the other side of the road. A car horn blared angrily as they careened out of control and Dominique, Janet and Amy instinctively reached for the nearest thing in front of them to hold onto. Giving the driving of the car she'd almost collided with an icy glare, Max hit the accelerator and spun the car back onto the right side of the road.

"Max, Mon dieu! Tu délires!?" Dominique shouted, in an uncharacteristically emotional manner, and her heart thudded in her chest, as Max sped onward.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Janet shrieked from the back seat. "You could have gotten us killed!" Max kept her eyes on the road. Dominique reached into the tiny Gucci handbag she'd brought with her and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. Amy remained silent. Inwardly fuming, but unwilling to speak to Max in any way, shape or form. "Jeez, who the heck let you obtain a licence?" Grinding her teeth together, Max slammed on the breaks and snapped her head to the side to look at Janet.

"Do **you** want to drive?" The dark-haired DEB barked. "Or are you just bitching for the sake of it?" Janet's mouth closed with an audible 'smack' and she just looked back at Max, too stunned to say anything. "I thought so. We're in a hurry, we need to get to this place. So shut up and let me drive." Slumping back in her seat, Janet huffed, wide-eyed.

"Can you believe her?" She whispered quietly to Amy. The taller blonde simply shook her head, and then shrugged her shoulders. Max's behaviour didn't surprise her in the slightest. After all, she knew why the squad leader was extra aggressive this morning. She'd been put in her place, had the truth laid out right in front of her, been delivered a metaphorical, reality-check slap to the face, and she hadn't liked it one bit. Yet, in true Max form, she didn't acknowledge it, would never admit to being wrong, she simply took it out on everyone else. For that Amy felt guilty. She was the reason Max was acting like she was, or at least Max made her feel like that was the case.

Isolated House – Somewhere in Barcelona

12:22

Raphael Rodriguez sat at the head of an overly large dinning table, rifling through a pile of paper that had been laid out in front of him. A silver-haired man, dressed in a crisp black suit, white shirt and tie, sat opposite him. The man was waiting patiently as Raphael looked back and forth between pages a few times, thoroughly taking in what he was reading. After what felt like an age, he finally put the papers down, patting the edges so they lay neatly, and reached for the cigar that was smouldering in the ashtray beside him. He puffed away for a moment, before licking his lips and setting his gaze on the older man across from him.

"How many?" Raphael asked. The other man checked the paper in front of him before answering.

"Ten of each from the first list, eleven from the second and third, fifteen from the fourth, and twenty-two from the fifth." The smuggler nodded, taking another drag of his cigar. He stroked his chin with his free hand, rubbing the rough stubble that lay there, scratched briefly, and then nodded again.

"Si, si." He drawled in his thick, Spanish accent, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I can get them for you." He paused, setting his steely gaze on the elder man. "For a price." His guest shifted a little, as though uncomfortable in the chair, but nodded slowly in acceptance. Raphael put down his cigar and took a pen from the top pocket of his jacket. He scrawled something down on the bottom of one of the sheets, and handed it to a young man who had been standing behind him. He took it, walked towards the guest and placed it in front of him. The older man lifted a slightly unsteady hand and picked up the paper, reading what had been written on it. "I trust you will find it is a reasonable price." His eyes widened a little and his gaze flitted briefly back towards the powerful man at the other end of the table, but after a moment, he nodded again, and slipped the paper into his pocket.

"Reasonable. Yes." He seemed unconvinced by his own words, but they were enough for Raphael, who dismissed him by turning his attention back to the lists. Once his guest had left, Frederick walked through the door to a room on the left where he had been keeping a close ear on the conversation, and stopped at Raphael's side.

"I want him followed." Raphael's cold voice announced, he didn't even look up to address the bulky man next to him. "Make sure he delivers word of the deal to the right man. If there's so much as a sniff of him going to alert the authorities kill him. If he does the right thing and notifies his boss...." He glanced towards the door the older man had exited through. "Kill him anyway." Frederick left without a word and Raphael sighed, almost wistfully. "Illegal weapons deals can be so messy. Especially if word gets out." Suddenly, he began to chuckle, and looked over at the young man who had passed along the note. "Then again, sometimes it has to get messy in order to make sure that doesn't happen."

OutsideAC Front Maritim Hotel– Poblenou area

Barcelona – 16: 47

The yellow VW beetle that transported the DEBS from place to place pulled up outside of the hotel looking a little worse for wear. Scratches were scattered along all sides and paint had been chipped off in chunks, the car had definitely seen better days. It chugged to a stop and, for a second, Janet was convinced it would be one of those typical movie movements where just when you thought it couldn't get any worse, the tyres and doors feel off. Luckily, that wasn't the case. Max tore the keys out of the ignition and slammed the car door forcefully behind her as she got out. The rest of the DEBS were right behind her, but Janet was first out, steam practically coming out of her ears.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She screamed at the retreating DEB. "Are you **trying** to get us all KIA?!" Max spun around and found herself nose to nose with Janet, much to the blonde's shock.

"Tell you what, if you ever make it to squad leader, which I seriously doubt you ever will, **then** you can call the shots. Right now, I'm in charge, so you'll do what I say, when I say it. Take it up with Ms. Petrie if you have a problem with that." Max snapped, and stormed back towards the hotel.

"Maybe I will!" Janet called after her, somewhat deflated by the dark-haired DEB's harsh words. She stomped her food and turn to Amy and Dominique, wild disbelief covering her face. "Seriously, what is wrong with her lately? She seems more.... insane than usual." Amy sighed loudly.

"I think it's probably to do with me and a fight we had this morning." She paused, pondering over her words. "Well, it was more me telling her where to shove her so-called apology." Dominique and Janet both gave her astonished looks which, under other circumstances, she would usually find amusing. Right now however, she was trapped between being incredibly angry with Max and feeling guilty. "I'm gonna go talk to her. Or try to." Determination set in place, Amy walked past the two DEBS and into the extravagant looking building. She checked the lobby and dining room, before figuring Max had probably just gone back to her room. Climbing the stairs, Amy began to wonder why even trying.

"_What__'__s the point? She__'__ll either throw everything I say back in my face, pull rank and try to demand I accept her twisted attempt at reconciliation, or throw me out.__"_ She shook her head sadly as she walked down the hallway. _"__Hard to believe we used to be so close. Best friends. Now we__'__re more like acquaintances who can__'__t tolerate each other, but put on brave faces for everyone else__'__s sake and the sake of our jobs.__"_ Amy wasn't about to apologise for what she'd said earlier that day, she'd meant every word and truly believed Max only wanted what she thought was best for her. _"__If I told her what I wanted, what I thought would make me happy....__"_ Amy didn't finish her thought. How could she when she herself was unsure of what exactly that was? She stopped in front of the door to DEB's room and knocked. The door swung open after a few moments and a still stony-eyed Max regarded her with.... nothing. No emotion. Her face was expressionless.

"We need to talk." Amy said, jaw set in resolve. Max simply walked back into the room, but left the door open as a silent invitation. Biting back a comment, the blonde followed her in and closed the door behind her.

"What could we possibly have to talk about? After this morning, I'd think you'd have said everything you needed to." Amy exhaled loudly, frustrated, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Max.... what the heck was that today?" The dark-haired DEB met her gaze for a second, before shrugging her shoulders and looking away. She took a seat on the small two-seater, and pulled a small box from underneath the coffee table. "Max." Amy watched as she unlaced her boots and took them off, placing them on the table. She flipped off the lid and pulled out some cleaning cloths and polish. Unscrewing the lid, Max dipped one of the cloths into the black substance and began rubbing it over one of her boots. "So you're just going to ignore me now? Is that how we're playing this? You can't handle it when someone talks to you like I did, but you can get away with treating Janet like that? Not exactly what I'd call fair." When she didn't get a reply, she decided to take a shot just below the belt. "Or the way someone would expect a squad leader to act." Max's movements on the boot hesitated.

"Don't you dare grill me for that. I had a hunch that the guy in the car was working with Rodriguez, I followed up on it. **That** is how a squad leader should act. Do what it takes to catch the bad guy."

"And kill her team mates and herself in the process?" Amy shot back. "No, you're not getting off on a 'I had a hunch' technicality. It's not gonna work this time, Max. What you did today was stupid and careless. You put yourself and the rest of us in danger. Plus, you talked to Janet like she was crap, and that's definitely not gonna fly with me, Dom, and certainly not Janet." The blonde felt herself becoming a littler more bold with her words. There was a time when she wouldn't have dreamt of speaking to anyone like this, instead either brushing it off, or taking it to Max herself and have her deal with it. But since it was Max she was speaking to, the latter was out of the question. "If you have a problem with me, fine. Let's sit down and talk about it. But do not take it out on someone that doesn't have anything to do with it." Max put the boot she was polishing down and reclined back in the sofa.

"I must remember things differently to everyone else, because I seem to remember she **did** have something to do with it." Realising what Max was talking about, Amy huffed in disbelief and shook her head.

"For the last time, don't blame Janet for not telling you I was with Lucy. I practically blackmailed her into keeping quiet." Max opened her mouth to say something, but Amy held her hand up, stopping her. "And before you say anything, I know. 'That's not the way you'd expect a respected DEB to act'. I'm not exactly proud of that moment in my life, but don't blame her for it. It was my fault."

"Whatever." Max said, noncommittally. She leaned forward and turned her attention back to her boots. Finally, Amy couldn't take the attitude anymore. She strode forward, infuriated by Max's apparent inability to care about what she was saying, snatched the boot right of the other DEBS hand, picked up the other that was sat next to it, and made her way over the to the French windows that were identical to the ones in her own room. She threw them open and tossed the boots out over the balcony. Max's eyes bulged and she flew off the sofa. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She made it to the balcony just in time to see the boots hit the ground, narrowly missing a group of people walking below the window.

"You are." Amy answered, hotly. "I'm tired of this Max. This attitude. The cold shoulders, snide remarks, making me feel guilty. Fine, you think I did something wrong. I made the right decision in your eyes in the end, didn't I? I went through with the plan and stayed with the DEBS. Left Lucy and played the good little secret agent. I get why you were mad at me, but I apologised and I did what everyone wanted. Either except that and get off my case, or I quit. Because I sure as hell can't take anymore of this. It's endangering the mission, god, even peoples lives. It's stupid and irresponsible. Whether you want to hear it or not, I gave up someone I care about to stay here. So, deal and get over it already or I'm gone." Feeling no more words were necessary, Amy turned on her heal and strode out of the room, not even bothering to close the door behind her.

AC Front Maritim Hotel– Poblenou area

Barcelona – 17:30

After her heated talk with Max, Amy had made a beeline for the sanctity of her hotel room, seeking some alone time. Time to cool off. Her hands had been a little unsteady, but whether it was from the adrenaline, brought on by finally putting Max in her place, pumping through her veins or her nerves unable to comprehend what she had just done, she didn't know. She had collapsed onto the bed and closed her eyes, unsure of how to feel about what had just transpired.

"_You should feel relieved. Someone needed to tell her she was being stupid.__"_ She'd tried to convince herself, but there was still a little part of her that was uneasy with talking to people the way she had. Amy had never been fond of confrontation. It was difficult enough when a criminal was on the other end, never mind someone she was supposed to be close to. Not that she talked to the criminals much while she was trying to capture them. They weren't too big on conversation once the handcuffs had been slapped on. Part of her felt a little guilty for it, but she refused to let it take over. _"__Max needed to told.__"_

A short while later, a loud rapping had jostled her from her thoughts, and fearing it was Max come to yell at her, Amy had thought twice about answering it. However, she was relieved to find Janet on the other side when she did in fact open the door. The slightly younger DEB had sauntered into the room, ponytail swinging widely behind her, flopped down on Amy's couch and proceeded to jabber on about how mean Max was being. Which had, inevitably, lead Amy to recall the entire event.

"Wow." Janet breathed, when Amy had finally finished. "I can't believe you told her all that."

"Me either, if I'm honest." Amy absently played with the hem of her baby blue tank top, staring off into space. "She just.... got me so wound up. Her talking to you like that was the last straw." Janet smiled happily, glad Amy cared, and scooted around in her seat so that she was facing the other DEB. "What do you think she'll do?"

"Apologise, I hope. I threatened to leave if she didn't stop with this crap." Janet gaped at her.

"Leave?" Amy nodded, not meeting her gaze. "You mean Barcelona, right?" When she didn't get an answer, Janet's happy façade suddenly broke away, revealing a panicked one. "You're going to leave the DEBS?" She stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Amy. "You can't leave me! Amy!" She stomped her foot and rested her hands on her hips, waiting for Amy to look at her. The other blonde didn't shift her gaze away from her lap.

"Janet, I'm sorry, but I can't work like this anymore. If she can't put everything behind her and get on with things, I can't stay here. I've got too much on my mind as it is, without having to worry that Max is going to kill everyone by taking us on a joyride from hell." Janet sighed, understanding at least little if not completely, and sat back down.

"Is it Lucy?" She suddenly asked out of nowhere, causing Amy's head to snap up and her brow to furrow in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" The mere mention of the other woman's name sent her body into some type of shock. She became jittery and on-edge. "What does she have to do with anything?"

"I mean the you having a lot on your mind thing." Janet clarified with a wave of her hand, looking at Amy with gentle concern, rather than disappointment or disdain, which is what the taller woman had come to expect from people when Lucy's name was spoken. Angry, disappointed, and disgusted looks had been thrown her way more times that she could count. More often than not, by Max. "Does she.... does Lucy have anything to do with that?" Amy pursed her lips together slightly, pushing them into an almost-pout, before she sighed and nodded briefly.

"Maybe...." Truth be told, Janet was the only person in the world she trusted enough to talk about her feelings for Lucy with. Janet never gave her any of those looks while she was talking about the master criminal. She'd sit patiently, listen to everything Amy had to say, and then, if asked, giver her honest opinion on the matter. She didn't cover up what she really thought to get Amy to stay with the DEBS. Janet truly did want what was best for Amy, but unlike Max, Janet never claimed to know what that might be. That was Amy's decision and her decision alone, and she knew that. She respected that.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Janet ventured after a moment, sensing there was a lot more going on in Amy's head than she let on. "Sometimes it helps...." She let the sentence hang, figuring Amy wouldn't need much encouragement if she did in fact want to talk about the whole situation. The quiet blonde gnawed on her bottom lip and rubbed her eyes. "Are you even sleeping?" Janet asked, noting the sleepy tinge to her actions.

"Not really." Amy admitted. "An hour or two a night, sometimes not even that."

"How long has this been going on?" The taller blonde shrugged and told her she was unsure. A while, but she'd lost count of how many times she'd laid awake, unable to sleep. "Amy.... you can't go on like this. It can't be good for your health. You're gonna pass out from exhaustion."

"I know that, but I've tried everything. Nothing works." Amy curled her body into the couch, tucking her legs close to her body, and wrapping her arms around her knees. "I just.... sometimes my brain won't shut up."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Janet repeated, wanting to help in some way. Amy licked her lips and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Do you really wanna sit her and listen to me talk about Lucy?" She questioned, almost afraid of what the answer might be. Janet rested a hand on her friend's knee.

"Look, I know I didn't react in the best possible way to you and Lucy. It was a little weird, I'm not gonna lie. And not just the her being a girl part, 'cause whatever, it's your life. I was just worried for you. I didn't think getting involved with the person we were trying to capture would end well." Amy laughed half-heartedly.

"You were certainly right about that." Janet smiled sympathetically, but continued.

"But then you spent all that time with her and after that night....when we, um, found you guys," Amy blushed slightly, "when she started to return everything she'd stolen and tried to make amends.... it kinda showed how much she cared about you. That you two had something, that she wasn't out to hurt you. I mean, to give up everything? Her whole life? I figured that had to mean she actually felt something, that it wasn't just a 'bed the enemy' situation." Janet paused, her eyebrows knitting together. "Which really, is a long way of saying I'm totally fine with hearing you talk about Lucy." Amy smiled appreciatively, hardly unable to believe how Janet had reacted to everything.

"_She__'__s been so cool about the whole thing. I guess I__'__m just used to having people give me hell about it.__"_ Amy mused.

"Okay. I'd like that. I just have to, um...." She stood up and nodded towards a side room off the one they were in. "Little girls' room." Janet giggled and waved her hand towards the room, giving Amy the go ahead.

Once she was safely inside the bathroom, Janet moved to recline further back into the surprising softness of the hotel sofa, but found something jagged digging into her side. Leaning her upper body forward, she reached behind herself and slid her hand towards the side of the couch. Feeling it hit something solid, she grabbed it and hauled it up. A blue book had been wedged in between the sofa cushion and the arm. Peering at the blank cover curiously, Janet didn't think twice about opening it up to a random page. However, as soon as she had, she suddenly realised this was a book she probably shouldn't be looking at. On both of the pages she had turned to were pencil sketches of a dark-haired woman, and it was a moment or two before Janet realised just who the woman in the drawings was. Her eyes widened in shock as she took in the details of the pictures, beginning to comprehend how much time and effort had gone into them. Unable to stop herself, Janet began to turn the pages.

"_Oh my gosh.... the whole thing is Lucy.__"_The reality and truth began to seep in, as Janet continued to look at page after page, finding the exact same subject on each. Most drawings, she'd guessed, were either from memory or had been done in the moment. Sketches of Lucy sleeping, sat reading, stood by a window admiring the sky outside. There were ones of just her face as she smiled widely, ones of her laughing. Then Janet reached one that made her stop completely. It was a drawing of Amy and Lucy laid out on Lucy's bed, wrapped in each other's embrace. It tugged at Janet's heartstrings, because she knew that this picture in particular depicted the safest, happiest place on Earth for Amy. A place the blonde could no longer get to.

The sound of a toilet flushing jarred Janet from her stupor and she snapped the book closed, shoving it back down the side of the couch. She leaned back so the book wasn't in view and composed herself just as Amy walked back into the room.

"Hi!" She all but shrieked, startling Amy and making her jump. Janet internally slapped herself for her outburst, but smiled and patted the space next to her, hoping Amy wouldn't call her on it. She didn't, instead smiling back and sitting beside her friend. "Ready to talk?"

Lucy's House – Barcelona

18:06

"Scud, I'm not talking about this." Lucy warned for the millionth time, as she made her way into the house, her best friend following closely behind. She tossed her keys onto the island in the kitchen and walked over to the refrigerator. Pulling open the freezer compartment, she grabbed a small tub of ice-cream and closed it again.

"Lucy, please." He tried to reason, although deep down knew it was no good. "Just hear me out." The brunette gave him a stern glare, before promptly making her way into the living room. Scud took a deep breath, ruffled his hair, and then followed her.

"No, no, and did I forget to mention, no." She grumbled, flopping down onto the couch. "Let it go already."

"It's one night. One measly night. You deserve it." He argued, relentless. Lucy groaned loudly and let her head loll back onto the arm.

"Just because I deserve something, doesn't mean I actually want it. I deserved the slap I got when I punched a girl in sixth grade, sure as hell doesn't mean I wanted it to happen." The ex-henchman rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you need it. You need to get out of this house for a night. You've been crawling the walls like Spider-man." He watched as Lucy tore the lid off the round tub and practically attacked it with the small plastic spoon that had been hidden inside the lid. "You can't stay here wallowing." Lucy shot him another famous death-glare, before she slammed the ice-cream down onto the coffee table and stood up, storming past him. "Where are you going?"

"I need a bigger spoon!" She yelled back, before reappearing and taking her place on the leather sofa again. "And I can stay here and wallow for as long as I like. This is my house." She stuck the larger spoon into the soft, brown ice-cream and gathered an unhealthy amount onto it, before shoving the entire spoonful into her mouth with a sigh of pleasure.

"You're gonna get fat." Scud said bluntly.

"I don't care." She licked the spoon clean, before plunging it back in. "I get what you're trying to do and I'm grateful, really I am, but I don't feel like hitting some seedy underground club right now. I just want to sit here with my ice-cream, wallow a little, and maybe even watch a chick-flick." Scud's eyes widened in horror. Lucy caught the look and raised her eyebrows to her hairline, nodding. "Oh yeah, that's right, a chick-flick."

"No. Lucy, no. Think about what you're saying!" He begged her. Lucy put the tub down once more and strode over a cabinet that sat beside her wall-mounted television. Opening the doors, she revealed a huge collection of DVDs and ran her finger along the sides of them, looking for a specific one. Finally finding it, she pulled it free, and held it up for Scud to see. A colourful cover and the words 'Moulin Rouge' reached his eyes and he gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would." There was a deathly serious gleam in the ex-criminal's eyes as she moved towards the DVD player. Scud took a step forward, arm reached out in protest.

"Lucy, think about this. She's Australian, it'll just make you angry." Her eyes narrowed. "This isn't want you want. Do you really want to witness all that lovey-dovey, um.... love, and then sit through all that heartbreak?" He saw Lucy hesitate and latched on. "Just put the movie down.... please, Lucy. Put it down...." He lowered his arm in the hope she would mimic his movements. Her shoulder's slumped in a defeated manner and she moved to put the movie back in its position with the others. "There's a good girl." She sighed over-dramatically and sat back down.

"Don't make me go out tonight." Lucy looked over at him with puppy dog eyes and Scud felt his resolve melting. "I just wanna be alone. I'm not in a people mood." His resolved smashed into a zillion pieces. Lucy had been miserable all day, and he knew the reason behind it was the disastrous even that had taken place the night before in Amy's hotel room. It made him a little angry with the DEB. Just when Lucy was starting to put things back together, Amy had waltzed back in and blown everything to pieces.

"Fine, fine. I won't make you go out." He relented, taking a seat next to his friend. "But I'm not gonna sit here and let you mope either."

"If that's what I want to do, let me do it." Lucy protested and picked up her ice cream again. "Forgive me for being a little depressed, the woman, let's not be blunt about this, I can't kid myself, I'm apparently still in love with basically told me that she'd rather stay in a job I **know** she isn't happy being in, rather than be with me." She poked the frozen cream with her spoon glumly. "Scud, not being with her is like I'm missing part of myself. I'm not whole and I'm sure as hell not happy. Now after finding out that what she said that night wasn't actually what she thought.... that she still cares about me, and still not being able to be with her, it's like the worst torture you can imagine." Scud didn't say anything, felt there wasn't much he could say. There was nothing he could say or do to console Lucy, make her feel better. He knew that the only person who could do that was probably off on some crazy mission for the state and had no intention of coming anywhere near Lucy.

"_Not that I__'__d let her near Lucy anyway. Not after this.__"_ Scud thought, grimly. He wasn't about to intentionally put his friend in harms way.

"I get it, Luce. I do. I know it's difficult and I'm sorry if I'm pushy, I just hate seeing you like this and not being able to do anything about it." The brunette managed to smile at that.

"I'm lucky to have you, I know." Lucy offered the ice cream tub out to him and he took it, gathering a spoonful and then handing it back.

"Good ice cream." She made a humming noise in agreement. "This sucks, doesn't it?" He was of course, referring to the Amy situation, not the ice cream. Something Lucy was painfully aware of.

"Oh, it went far beyond sucking a long time ago." Lucy sighed heavily, sloppily licking the remaining brown goop from the spoon. "Now it's more like being sucked into a great big black hole of nothingness." They fell silent once more, passing the container back and forth, both staring at the wall ahead of them.

"Nothing?" Scud turned to his friend. "Not even a TV?" Lucy shook her head, absently and he shuddered. "I couldn't live there."

"It's not a very nice place." She said absently, only half paying attention to their half silly, half serious conversation.

"I think we need to make sure you don't get sucked right in there."


	10. Chapter 9

Lucy's House – Barcelona

_Adrenaline coursed through her body, sweat beads pooled on her forehead, the muscles in her legs felt as though they were splitting and begged her to stop, but she refused to relent. She was running. To what exactly, she was unsure of, but she couldn__'__t stop. Something at the back of her mind just wouldn__'__t let her, knew that whatever she was running towards was important. Someone was in trouble, but she couldn__'__t remember who._

_Her feet skidded dangerously on the gravel road beneath her feet, as she turned sharply into an alleyway off the familiar market road. She pushed herself onward, somehow knowing where to go, without really knowing the reason behind her actions. Her heart beat widely in her chest, her breath coming in painful gasps, the oddly bitter cold air hitting her lungs like ice water._

_Suddenly, the almost blinding sun she could see over head began to set rapidly before her eyes, and within seconds she was completely surrounded by darkness._

"_This isn__'__t right.__"__ Lucy said aloud, stopping for a moment and staring at the pitch black sky. __"__There aren__'__t even any stars.__"__ The blackness loomed over her, ominous and threatening. Fear suddenly stuck her again and she took off, running forward through the alleyway. __"__Why aren__'__t there any stars?__"__ Her mind screamed the question, the thought oddly unsettling to her. It made little sense, a fact she was well aware of, but the fear and panic consumed her regardless._

_The setting changed suddenly and she was no longer in the alleyway. Instead, ravaged buildings and rubble surrounded her on all sides. Solid structures that had once been houses and places of work were now no more that piles of rocks. Chalky smoke polluted the air, rising up from the destruction, and bits of charred wood were scattered about haphazardly. The scene forced Lucy to stop. Nothing was recognisable anymore and she had no idea where she was. Her eyes became clouded with sadness as she took all of it in, and the stench of death finally reached her nose. She leaned forward, her hands resting just above her knees, breathing deeply through her mouth in an attempt to try and quell the overwhelming feeling of nausea. It didn__'__t work. Still, she forced herself onward, moving slowly through the rubble. Now and again, she__'__d spot a body buried in the wreckage and would feel anger being to boil inside her. Lucy knew this wasn__'__t some kind of act of nature, someone had done this, a person, and she wanted to find out who. She managed to restrain the anger for a long while, as she walked through what was once a city, but something caught her eye and gave her that final push over the edge. She__'__d stumbled across the bloodied, battered body of a young girl. No more than six or seven. Lucy__'__s heart shattered and tears sprang to her eyes as she rushed towards the body. Using all of her strength, she managed to haul the large pieces of debris from off of the young girl, and took the now cold body in her arms. _

"_Who did this?!__"__ She screamed to no one, her body shaking with rage and sobs, as she clung to the lifeless form. __"__She__'__s just a child! These people were innocent!__"_

"_He doesn__'__t care about the innocent.__"__ Lucy was started by the voice and snapped her head in its direction. Blanketed by shadow, a figure that stood on the opposite side of what used to be a street advanced towards her. __"__He likes to kill, he does it for fun. He doesn__'__t care if they__'__re innocent or not.__"__ Lucy__'__s brow furrowed in confusion, her tear streaked face glistening in the newly arrived moonlight. __"__That child? She meant nothing to him. The fact that she was far too young to defend herself means __**nothing**__ to him. His thirst for killing is one he finds has to be quenched. Often and at any expense.__"__ The brunette choked back another sob._

"_Who are you?__"__ She asked the figure quietly. __"__How do you know all this? Who are you talking about?__"__ Ever so slowly, the newcomer moved towards the moonlight._

"_I know all this, because he killed me.__"__ Finally, the pale light revealed the figure and Lucy__'__s hand immediately went to her mouth, both from shock and the urge to vomit. __"__Lucy....__"__ Amy__'__s voice washed over her, but what she was looking at was definitely not the blonde agent. It might have been once, but it wasn__'__t anymore. She looked worse than most of the corpses she found. The left half of her face looked as though it had melted, revealing the charred muscles beneath the skin. Her arms, covered in deep gashes, oozed blood that trailed behind her as she walked. The blue dress she wore was ravaged and stained, her once beautiful legs twisted and bloody. __"__Don__'__t you recognise me?__"_

_Lucy froze, completely paralyzed by what she was seeing. Her eyes tried desperately to see out comfort in azure pools, but they were met with black hollow holes. The brunette__'__s heart thudded so fast in her chest, she was sure it had stopped, unable to tell the difference. Her entire body shook and she felt herself grow impossibly weak. The shadow of Amy reached out towards her, coldness radiating from dead fingers, and terror gripped Lucy but the hold wasn__'__t strong enough to keep her there. Placing the body she held down carefully, she stood and took off down the street._

"_Lucy! Where are you going? Don__'__t leave me again!__"__ She could hear the shadow call after her, but she kept running, tears stinging her eyes. Faster and faster, pushing her body to the limit, trying to escape the horrific image she had just been faced with. Tears ran in an unsteady stream as she ploughed onward, copies of dead Amy appearing on either side of her, haunting her. __"__Why are you running away from me?__"__ The now almost demonic voice asked, Amy__'__s voice mingling with something unearthly and speaking in sync. She scanned either side of the road, noting the shadows had vanished, but when she returned her eyes to the street ahead of her, she was dismayed to find a shadow directly in front of her. Melted face, burnt skin, twisted legs, empty eye sockets staring at her. __"__Don__'__t you love me?__"__ It asked. She stopped and collapsed to her knees, eyes screwed shut, sobbing and quivering._

"_**Leave me alone**__!__"__ Her voice, slick with sadness, confusion and fear, literally shattered the environment around her with an ear-splitting sound that was akin to that of breaking glass, giving way to a new backdrop. Breathing heavily, Lucy opened her eyes. The street was no longer destroyed, the buildings were back standing upright and strong, nothing was out of place. She frowned and turned a full 360 degrees, suddenly wondering if she__'__d gone completely insane. __"__What the fu-__"_

"_Lucy!__"__ The familiar voice made her whirl around, her long dark hair swinging wildly. It was Amy, but not the shadow she had seen earlier, the real Amy. Looking as beautiful and radiant as ever. Relief flooded her body, and she ran towards her, the ache in her legs vanishing._

"_Amy! Oh god, Amy....__"__ She finally reached the other woman and collapsed in her arms, but the blonde__'__s were ready and waiting to wrap themselves around the brunette in a strong embrace. __"__I thought....__"__ She choked on her words, an uncontrollable swallow moving painfully down her throat. __"__God, I thought you were dead....__"__ She felt Amy__'__s body shake against her and glance up to find an amused grin on the blonde__'__s face. She was laughing._

"_Dead? Lucy, why on earth would you think I was dead?__"__ Lucy pulled back in the embrace so she could look at Amy properly. Suddenly, she couldn__'__t remember why. All memory of the zombie-Amy and the destroyed street vanished from her mind._

"_I don__'__t know.__"__ Amy chuckled and pulled Lucy closer._

"_Don__'__t be so silly. I__'__m not going anywhere. As long as I have you to protect me, I__'__ll be fine, right?__"__ The brunette nodded against Amy__'__s shoulder and she wrapped her arms around the taller woman. Silence closed in around them as they stood for an endless moment. A lost moment, suspended in time. Lucy__'__s hand ran along the length of Amy__'__s back, caressing gently, her fingers feeling the warmth of the woman__'__s skin beneath her clothes. Until something felt wrong. Very wrong. The place her hand rested suddenly felt wet. The warmth was still there, but it coated her fingers now. As if she had been burned, Lucy yanked her hand away from Amy__'__s back and broke the embrace completely. She stared down at her hand. It was covered in blood. She stood, horrified, captivated by the sticky red liquid that glistened in the moonlight. Breaking from her reverie, her head snapped up to look at Amy. She looked exactly the same, except for her eyes. The spark was gone, the coloured had dulled. They were lifeless. Glancing down, Lucy watched in utter horror as the area of material just above Amy__'__s left breast changed colour. From a baby blue, to a deep red. It spread quickly, far too quickly. Amy dropped to the ground with a sickly thud and was still._

"_Amy!__"__ Lucy__'__s heart thudded in her chest, felt like it was going to explode. Lucy__'__s breath came in hitched, ragged gasps, her head spun and she felt the already shattered world around her, crumble once more. Lucy dropped to her knees crawled forward. __"__Oh god.... no.__"__ She choked as she reached the fallen body of the woman she loved. __"__No!__"__ The gut-wrenching scream somehow reverberated around them, magnifying it ten times over. She reached out to touch blonde hair with her fingers, but stopped as tears overtook her completely. __"__Amy.... Amy....__"__ She whispered, reaching out to touch her once more, but again stopping. Finally, releasing a guttural cry, she gathered Amy__'__s body into her arms and held it tightly. __"__Amy!__"__ Rocking in place, Lucy__'__s vision became blurred as the tears continued to fall, as she begged whoever might be listening to make this right. As the knife in her heart twisted itself further and further in, rocking herself and Amy__'__s body, Lucy repeated the same words over and over again painfully whispering them to the night. __"__This has to be a dream.... this has to be a dream.... Amy....__"__ The woman__'__s name coming out as the most painful and sorrowful of them all. __"__Amy....__"_

Lucy's House – Barcelona

00:02

"Amy!" Lucy sat bolt upright in her bed, body ridged, sheets completely tangled around her. Sweat caused her sleeping clothes to cling to her body in an uncomfortable way and her bangs were stuck securely to her forehead. Just like in the dream, her breathing was ragged and came in hitched gasps, unable to calm herself long enough to get a decent intake of oxygen. Holding her hands aloft in front of her, she became mesmerized as she watched them shake almost violently, afterwards noticing the rest of her body was doing the same. "I couldn't protect her...." She whispered. "I was right there.... and I couldn't save her." Tears that were all too undreamlike began spilling onto perfectly tanned checks, one after the other until they flowed in a thin, broken stream. Lucy hugged her knees to her chest and leant he back against the headboard of the bed, resting her forehead on her knees. _"__I couldn__'__t do anything....__"_

Lucy Diamond did not like feeling helpless. She was always the type of person who could get by on her own. More than get by, in fact, she could probably rule the world quite happily on her own with no trouble. Never one to be powerless against something or vulnerable to another, she just didn't like feeling helpless. It left a distinctly bad taste in her mouth. Like drinking orange juice right after you've brushed your teeth, the kind of taste that lingers for way too long. No, being helpless was not something Lucy Diamond was good at. Especially when it meant she was helpless to do something to help someone she loved. She had felt that way only once before in her life, and she'd never ever wanted to feel it again. Yet, here it was. Lurking, lingering around her like a bad smell. The dream hadn't been real, but the feelings it had caused sure were.

In the pitch black recess of her room, Lucy Diamond sat at the head of her bed, her body trembling, her fears realised. No, she didn't like feeling helpless. Especially when it came to Amy.

Unravelling the sheets from around her, Lucy slipped out of bed and out of the room, heading for the kitchen. She glanced at the clock in the hallway and sighed when she realised it was only twelve-thirty. Sleep came less and less easily to her recently. If it wasn't a bad dream, it was an overactive brain. Noting that Scud had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room, Lucy closed the door so as not to disturb him, and continued on into the kitchen. She flicked the switch on the kettle, knowing coffee would keep her awake, but unable to deny the craving. The house was silent, the hissing of the boiling water having not yet begun, which allowed Lucy to easily pick up on the sound of scuffling coming from somewhere outside the house. Her eyes narrowed to dangerous slits and she listened closely. Someone was definitely slinking around outside her house. Not in any mood for intruders, she moved to the island and opened one of the drawers on her side. Lifting the false bottom, she pulled out one of the handgun she's kept scattered around for 'just in case' scenarios and checked the clip. Full. Sliding it back in, she made her way to the main door of the house, unlocked it, and crept quietly outside. As inappropriate as boxers and a tank top were to go gallivanting around outside at night time, it was warm out, so she didn't really think twice about it. Instead, was focused on getting rid of whoever had decided they wanted to get on her bad side.

"_Bad decision. Just ask Australia.__"_

Putting her incredibly astute listening skills to good use, Lucy leaned against the wall to the left of the door and waited for another sound. The rustling started again, like someone was moving through the bushes next to the house. Rolling off the wall, Lucy moved quickly along the side of the building, stopping whenever she heard movement other than her own. She crouched close to the ground when she finally saw a figure up again. Cloaked in darkness, she couldn't make out who it was, man or woman, but with a determined scowl set in place, she crept closer, moving impossibly quickly considering how far down she was crouched. She paused a few feet away from the trespasser, watching as they stopped in front of a window and tried to look through.

"Peeping toms aren't high on my tolerance list. In fact, they're pretty far down." The intruder jumped as Lucy's voice broke the silence and they turned their body towards the shadowed ex-criminal, who had now stood up and was pointing her handgun directly at the figure. "So I suggest you either leave, or I'll pump you so full of lead you'll skink right to the bottom of the cesspool you came from."

"Well, I kinda figured you'd be mad at me, but I wasn't expecting that." Lucy almost dropped her gun when the voice of the intruder addressed her. Her hand dropped to her side, and her mouth did the same in shock.

"Amy?" She whispered, completely taken aback by the appearance of the other woman. "What are you doing creeping around outside my house in the middle of the night?" Lucy took a few quick steps forward, putting her only around two feet from Amy. Her eyes having adjusted to the darkness by now, she could finally make out the blonde's face. An image of the dead Amy from her dream briefly flashed in her mind, causing her heart beat to falter and her eyes to sting with the warning of tears.

"In my defence, you weren't really supposed to find me out here." Amy's eyes darted around nervously, not settling on anything, especially not Lucy, for longer than a few seconds. "I was going to leave." Lucy raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"You came all the way here to snoop around the perimeter of my house, peek in the window and then leave?" Amy didn't answer. "You have weird ways of spending your free time." During a somewhat awkward moment of silence, Lucy got over the initial shock of finding out the creepy possible stalker was actually Amy, and remembered the circumstances under which they had seen each other last. Her expertly evolved defensive walls flew back up into place and Lucy straightened herself, one again looking every bit the hardened master criminal many believed her to be. Even in skimpy sleepwear. "So, what do you want?" Amy noticed the cold tone in her voice and inwardly winced.

"_Well, what did you expect? After our last conversation, I__'__m surprised she__'__s still speaking to me.__"_ Amy's feelings about Lucy's arrival at her hotel room and the events that followed were incredibly mixed. On the one hand, she couldn't stand hurting Lucy, but on the other, she was mad Lucy couldn't just understand and had left like she did. Since everything concerning Endgame had come out as a huge misunderstanding, Amy was torn between two very different things. Her obvious love for Lucy, there was no denying that, even after all the unintentional hurt, and her career. Completely confused as to what the right thing to do was.

"_It is far better, far more rewarding, to help others, rather than help yourself.__"_ Part of one of Ms. Petrie's speeches suddenly found its way into her head, making her frown. It was followed by something that made her heart ache and flooded her with memories.

"_You should do what you love.__"_

"I...." Her words faltered unexpectedly on her tongue, as she realised she didn't know what to say. "I don't know." She finally answered, dumbly. Though in truth, it was an answer to her own questions as well as Lucy's.

"Okay..." Lucy breathed out slowly, confused. She didn't know how to act towards Amy. Most of her begged her to act like she had when they were together, to take Amy in her arms and kiss her senseless, but the part left over knew she couldn't do that. What Amy had said the night at the hotel hurt her, broke her heart all over again, the part left over wanted her to act cold and hostile, but she couldn't allow herself to be like that towards Amy either. Amy had told her she still had feelings for her and she now knew that all of her pain over the last year had been because of a giant misunderstanding. Amy hadn't deserted her, and while that made her heart soar, the realisation that they wouldn't be together had caged it just as quickly, preventing it from soaring any further. Amy couldn't be with Lucy and be a DEB at the same time, Lucy knew that. She just had a hard time excepting things sometimes. "Well, now I know I'm not in any immediate danger, I'm gonna go back inside. I don't think this outfit is really outside-wear." As she turned around to retreat back towards the main door, Amy couldn't help but give Lucy the one over. She hadn't realised what exactly the other woman had been wearing until Lucy had brought it up. Amy's gaze trailed up along long, tanned legs, her cheeks flushing slightly as they travelled over a rear area and she had to resist the urge to let her gaze linger. Up over Lucy's hips, she took in a slim waist and bare arms. Arms that had held her, closed themselves around her as words of love had been whispered in her ear, arms that gracefully joint the hands that had touched her, caressed her, made all her troubles melt away and made her feel like she could do anything. Anything she wanted to do. Beautiful long, dark hair had been swept up into a haphazard ponytail, revealing a little more of Lucy's neck. Amy let her eyes loiter for a moment, until Lucy disappeared around the corner, and she realised she was standing outside alone. Suddenly, she had even less of an idea of what to do than before. Follow Lucy, go back to the hotel, or stand in between the side of the house and a crap load of bushes that, in her view, were slightly overgrown. Evidence of this came in the form of a few stray twigs that were currently embedding themselves in the small of her back. Making a snap decision, Amy made her way towards the front of the house. She didn't have the slightest clue what she was going to actually say to Lucy, her plan was to wing it.

When she reached the door, she found it had been left open, but Lucy was nowhere in sight. Shuffling her feet for a moment, she began to reconsider her decision.

"_Just turn around and go back to the hotel. It__'__s as simple as that.__"_ She tried to convinced herself. Her feet didn't budge either way. _"__Okay, at least go in if you__'__re not going back.__"_ Still nothing. _"__Amy, just move!__"_ Spurred on by her internal monologue, her body jerked forward and before she knew it, she was over the threshold of the house.

Back in the kitchen, Lucy paused at she heard the bottom of Amy's shoes hit the hard tile of the floor, and caught somewhere between a smile and sighing, she filled the extra mug she'd placed next to her own. As she stirred in the milk and sugar, she watched the water swirl chaotically, mesmerized by how it matched the current state of her emotions.

"I'm surprised you didn't lock the door behind you." Amy's quiet, apprehensive voice broke the silence. Lucy remained staring down at the mugs, smiling a little sadly, and then turned around, her face stoic.

"If it was anyone other than you following me in, I would have." She replied honestly, yet devoid of emotion. Lucy picked up the mugs and placed one on the opposite side of the island for Amy, who stood looking at the brunette for a moment, before moving forward and taking the cup in her hands. "But even when I know I should, I can't shut you out." Lucy's eyes dropped from the blonde, just as Amy raised her head to look at her.

"I'm glad." Amy whispered after a few seconds, forcing Lucy's shocked gaze to meet her own. The brunette found a mixed of things shining in the blue orbs of her once partner. Fear from the revelation those two words had made, acceptance that she'd said it, and something she that, a year ago, she had been so sure she would never see again. However, as quickly as she'd noticed it, it was gone again. "I mean, it would have been a pretty pointless trip down here if you had tonight." Amy quickly covered up, the reasons for it unknown to both parties. _"__Perfect liar autopilot, engage.__"_ She internally chastised herself.

"Right." Lucy nodded, excepting Amy's reasoning with an unsettled ease. The blonde's eyes had told her that wasn't why she was glad Lucy couldn't shut her out, yet she was covering up her real feelings again. Lying to herself, again. "Wouldn't want that now, would we?"

They sipped their coffee in silence, neither letting their stares slip from the cups they held. After parting on such bad terms the night before, they didn't really have any idea of what to say to each other. In truth, everything else aside, Amy really did want to apologise. She knew she'd hurt Lucy with what she'd said, and knowing that hurt her in turn.

"_I can__'__t do this.__"_

"_Why? Why can__'__t you?__"_

"_You know why.__"_

"_Right, your job, of course. The DEBS. Your first, and apparently only love.__"_

The bitterness and anguish in Lucy's voice reverberated inside her head, making her literally wince in pain. She allowed her eyes to close and a frown caused her forehead to crease. Her job with the DEBS seemed to cause a lot more turmoil that it did good.

"_You should do what you love.__"_

She had loved it at first. Helping people, bringing down the criminals, foiling devious plans. She loved the friends she made on the job, although certain friendships-turned-sour now made everything ten times harder. In times gone by, Max had been her rock. The person she went to with all of her problems. Sure, she could be a little overzealous at times, but Max had always assured her that she just wanted what was best for Amy. At the time, Amy had willingly believed that. After all, that's what best friends do for each other, right? But lately, it had become readily apparently that Max hadn't a single clue as to what was best for Amy, and if she was honest, Amy didn't really know either. She thought she did, but then Lucy burst into her life and changed everything. During the week she was with the ex-criminal, the thought of going back to the job she supposedly loved made her want to cry. Life without Lucy wasn't something she looked upon with fondness. And when she was forced back into her DEBS shoes, the crying had been inevitable. Confusion over what she should do plagued her every waking moment and even seeped into her dreams. Then, just as she was coming around to making a decision that would have turned the life she lead on its head, the decision was made for her. She was up on stage giving a lie-laced speech and Lucy was nowhere in sight. Under the impression the brunette had deserted her, the life-light of that life changing decision flickered slowly, and was then extinguished.

Lucy on the other hand, new exactly what she wanted. She'd known since she first laid eyes on Amy. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and while she may have hated the DEBS with an unbridled passion, the uniform was sure as heck easy on the eyes. Long legs that seemed to stretch on forever, and a face so beautiful it turned heads whenever she walked into the room. Lucy smiled, she'd had first hand experience with that.

_Lucy and Amy walked side by side as they approached the building in front of them. The Junk Pit looked alarmingly different to Amy in the daylight. Of course, that might have had something to do with the fact that last time she had been here, she had in fact been the hostage of the woman she was currently coming here with freely. Being kidnapped by someone can put a different light on a place. Now, it didn__'__t look quite as ominous. Although the daylight probably helped there too. She grinned as she felt Lucy slip a hand into hers and glanced up at the brunette almost shyly. Lucy smiled back and Amy felt her breath caught in her throat. It was unreal how the other woman could affect Amy, she had never experienced anything like it before. All Lucy had to do with look at her, and Amy felt her heart beat faster and her head begin to spin. Just being near to her made her palms clammy and her knees weak, and if Lucy smiled at her, just like she was doing now, then all was lost. Amy wasn__'__t entirely sure she was going to be able to get her voice to work at all._

"_So, um....__"__ She cleared her throat, begging her vocal cords to work properly. __"__Why are we here?__"__ Lucy__'__s smile widened at the question._

"_Well, the Junk Pit is a pretty crazy place to be at night.__"__ Amy nodded in agreement and they both chuckled, briefly remembering the crazed blue-haired dancer they__'__d passed on the way to the table. __"__But you__'__ll be happy to know it quietens down during the day.__"__ She pulled open the door for Amy, following her closely behind. __"__And they make the world__'__s best smoothies here.__"__ A blonde eyebrow rose inquisitively._

"_Smoothies?__"__ Walking into the main area of the room, Amy was surprised to see how big it was. With the masses of bodies that had been there the last time she had been inside the building, she hadn__'__t really been able to tell, but it was a lot bigger inside that it looked from the outside. The black slate floor looked impeccably clean considering people trampled over it all the time, the graffiti covered walls looked impressively artistic in the new light and Amy spent a moment looking around at the vast amounts of colourful writing and drawings._

"_Yes, smoothies.__"__ Lucy suddenly stopped and whirled around to face the blonde. __"__You __**do**__ like smoothies, right?__"__ Amy chuckled at the sudden concern in Lucy__'__s voice, and she nodded. The brunette smiled, relieved, and lead Amy to a booth at the back of the club. They sat down behind the round table and waited for someone to take their order. Lucy watched as Amy raked keen eyes over every inch of the large room, a smile playing across her lips as she remembered their visit a few nights before. They__'__d sat in a booth very similar to the one they currently occupied, and Lucy had inched closer to the blonde throughout the night, until they were almost touching. All matters of intended seduction aside, Lucy had really liked talking to Amy that night. Getting to know the other woman, hearing her thoughts, listening to her problems. Which was odd in itself for her, because usually, Lucy wouldn__'__t devote that much time and interest into someone she__'__d just met, but with Amy it had been different. Now she knew why. The almost-kiss and the disappointment from not tasting Amy__'__s lips that followed, pretty much assured her that this wasn__'__t a simple seduction case. It had quite literally been something akin to __'__love at first sight__'__. Even though Lucy hadn__'__t believed in such a thing before._

"_Can I take your order, sweetie?__"__ Both women looked up to find a waitress standing in front of them. She was short, maybe 5__'__"__2, with long red hair that had been braided with different coloured ribbons in places. Her lip was pierced and currently held a spike stud, and Amy noticed she had a tattoo around her right bicep. It was simple, a number of different coloured lines that formed a kind of horizontal rainbow that encircled her arm. Moving her gaze from the tattoo, Amy found herself looking at a pretty face, bright green eyes and a smile directed right at her. _

"_Um....__"__ She faltered slightly, when she realised the waitress was looking directly at her, with something similar to a leer. __"__Luce, I think you should order. You know what__'__s best.__"__ Turning her attention to the brunette beside her, she noticed Lucy was staring at the waitress with a very unimpressed expression. The side of her mouth was quirked upwards into a small sneer, her brow was furrowed, and her eyes held a healthy amount of hostility The waitress, having turned to Lucy, noticed the other woman__'__s death glare and quickly replaced her unabashedly interested look with one of polite assistance. Lucy forced a smile and ordered, staring daggers into the waitress__'__ back and she retreated._

"_She was staring at you.__"__ Lucy accused, not taking her eyes off the door the redhead had disappeared through. Amy laughed._

"_No she wasn__'__t.__"__ The brunette huffed in disbelieved and swivelled to face Amy._

"_Are you kidding me? She was practically drooling all over you!__"__ Lucy lifted a hand and pointed a condemning finger in the direction the waitress had gone. Amy watched the emotions play across Lucy__'__s face and struggled to keep a smile from her own. Lucy was jealous. She was practically irate. Amy was surprised smoke wasn__'__t coming out of her ears or thunderbolts hadn__'__t flown from the finger Lucy had pointed._

"_She was really staring at me?__"__ Amy smiled shyly, putting on an air of fake flattery. If Lucy was jealous, she figured she could have some fun with it. __"__Like she was hitting on me?__"__ Lucy__'__s jaw slackened and her lips parted slightly when she realised Amy actually sounded interested._

"_Yes, like she was hitting on you.__"__ The brunette__'__s eyes narrowed as she looked at Amy. She__'__d always been the jealous type, so this was no new feeling to her, however, usually she had to be with someone for longer than a few days to get like this. __"__And she called you sweetie. I swear to god, if she calls you that again I__'__ll-__"__ She was abruptly cut off by the sound of Amy__'__s laughter and the death glare was replaced with one of utter befuddlement. __"__Why are you laughing?__"_

"_You__'__re jealous.__"__ Amy stated in between giggles. Giggles that only grew more uncontrollable when she saw Lucy__'__s eyes widen to the size of saucers. Realising she__'__d been caught out, the brunette__'__s cheeks became lightly tinged with a redish colour and she huffed loudly, slumping against the back of the booth._

"_I am not.__"__ She pouted._

"_Yes you are! You__'__re so totally jealous! I thought you were gonna go after her and kick the crap out of her for a second there.__"__ Amy smirked at the master criminal, amused by Lucy__'__s adamant denial. _

"_Yeah, well, you sounded interested.__"__ The blonde picked up on the sliver of hurt in Lucy__'__s voice and placed a reassuring hand on her girlfriend__'__s knee._

"_Luce, I was kidding. I saw the look you gave her and knew you were jealous, I was just trying to get you riled up. I don__'__t think anyone had ever been possessive towards me before.__"__ Lucy glanced down at the hand on her leg and smiled, all traces of embarrassment and jealousy-fuelled anger disappearing. _

"_What about Bobby? Didn__'__t he ever lose it with some guy that hit on you?__"__ Amy giggled and shook her head._

"_No. Bobby may act like the tough, protective type, and sure he was annoyed when I broke up with him, but he never acted jealous or anything. If a guy ever hit on me he__'__d just laugh it off and if I ever asked him about it he__'__d say __'__well, it__'__s not like you__'__re going anywhere, is it?__'__. I guess he never thought I__'__d leave him, so he had no reason to be jealous. Then I did, and he just badgered me for a while, then gave up.__"__ Lucy mulled over the information she__'__d just been given for a moment, wondering how much of an idiot this Bobby had had to have been not to put up a fight for Amy._

"_Well, I think he__'__s a fool.__"__ Lucy told her, locking their gazes. Amy felt her heartbeat quicken as she lost herself in deep eyes. __"__Luckily though, I__'__m smart enough to realise that once you get a hold of someone like you, you don__'__t let go. Not ever.__"__ Lucy__'__s tanned hand laid itself over Amy__'__s, and she leaned in, planting a small kiss on the blonde__'__s lips. Amy closed her eyes as time slowed down, wanting to hold onto the feeling kissing Lucy gave her. However, time did eventually return to normal, and when it did, Amy opened her eyes and lifted a to Lucy__'__s beautiful face. She smirked when Lucy__'__s eyelids fluttered closed at the touch._

"_I__'__m gonna hold you to that.__"_

Whether Amy realise it or not, Lucy had been true to her word. She hadn't let Amy go. All this time, the DEB had been with her. In her thoughts, her dreams, she'd carried her with her everywhere. Even when she knew she shouldn't have, she couldn't let go.

The waitress had come back with their order and, once she'd realised who exactly Lucy was, she hadn't dared shown any sign of being interested in Amy again. The thought almost made Lucy chuckle. Her reputation and its power over people honestly shocked her at times. Especially when she found out she'd done something even she didn't know about. Her first trip to the Junk Pit had just cemented the fact that there were a lot of rumours concerning her circulating the world. For instance, apparently she'd killed people. That had been news to Lucy. Still, she was happy she was able to tell Amy that wasn't true. The blonde had seemed pleasantly surprised.

"_You__'__re so not what I expected.__"_

"_Well, I think that__'__s a good thing.__"_

Lucy wasn't so sure about it being a good thing now. She couldn't help but think that things would have been so much easier for Amy if they'd never met, if Lucy hadn't forced her out of the DEBS house that night. All the pain they'd been through, and were still going through, would never have come to pass, and they wouldn't be in the situation they were in now. At the same time though, Lucy didn't want to live a life that didn't include Amy.

"Lucy, I'm sorry." The apology tore through Lucy's thoughts like a possessed chainsaw, cutting them, and her defences, to shreds. Sadness clouded her eyes, perfectly mirroring the emotions of the woman across from her, as she watched Amy. The words spilling from the blonde's lips in an upset stream. "Last night, what I said, I never meant to hurt you. God, I don't ever want to hurt you...." She sighed shakily, dropping her gaze to the mug of coffee, then settling it back on Lucy. "I know you might not believe that and I guess you have every right to. Endgame was a huge disaster I wish hadn't happened and part of me wishes that I hadn't left you the night the squad found me. Maybe then things would have turned out better...."

"Better how?" Lucy asked, setting her coffee down on the table and folding her arms across her chest. "You'd have been on the run with a wanted criminal.... is that really something you would consider better than what you have now?" Amy thought about the words for a moment.

"I'd have been with you." She said simply, all her emotions flooding the five words and almost making her break down into tears. "So yes, I would consider that a heck of a lot better than what I have now." Lucy stood, her face betraying the outright shock she was feeling and her eyes quickly regaining the glimmer of hope that had been extinguished. "Things are so messed up." Amy sniffed loudly, and Lucy realised she was on the verge of tears. Ignoring any part of her that was telling her to do otherwise, Lucy moved around the side of the island and stood next to Amy. She placed a hand on the taller girl's shoulder, wanting to embrace her, but unsure of whether she should, or even could. A very upset Amy took matters into her own hands when she felt the touch, and she turned her body, pressing it tightly against that of ex-criminal's, and she wrapped her arms around Lucy's neck, burying her head in a mostly bear shoulder. Initially, Lucy's body stiffened at the contact and she didn't know how to react, but in the end, she encircled Amy with her arms and pushed all her doubts and fears aside, giving her all the room she needed to pull the other woman closer. Right now, Amy needed someone, and Lucy wasn't about to let that nagging voice in the back of her head stop her from being that person.

"Hey...." Lucy whispered, rubbing a crying Amy's back soothingly. "Hey, it's okay...." Blonde hair flipped from side to side as Amy shook her head.

"No, it's isn't." She choked, tears overwhelming her. "Everything is so not okay." As they stood holding each other, both women couldn't help but revel in the closeness they were sharing. It had been so long since either of them had embraced the other, they couldn't help but melt into it, despite their inner turmoil. The temptation to push away everything that was going on and live in the moment was simply too strong, and so they stood for an unknown amount of time, clutching to memories of a happier time. Eventually, Amy pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I should go." Lucy's heart felt as though it had dropped through the floor as she heard the words leave Amy's lips.

"If that's what you want." She said dejectedly, moving away from Amy as though the blonde had some kind of gravitational pull she was afraid of getting caught in. Amy shook her head sadly.

"It's not what I want." Lucy sighed heavily and looked at Amy. She could see the indecisiveness on her face, but had no clue how to alleviate it. She wanted to tell Amy to stay with her, to forget about the DEBS, and to convince her to stay in Barcelona and go to art school. To live her dream. She couldn't though, Amy had to make her own decisions and decide what she wanted on her own. Lucy didn't want to push her in either direction, especially considering the emotional state the blonde was in. There was obviously a lot more going on that Lucy knew about.

"What do you want?" Sit Amy down in front of the biggest exam of the year, and she'd probably pass with flying colours. She'd always been top of the class, an A+ student, but that was one question she couldn't answer, and the one she wanted nothing more than to be able to. When she didn't answer, Lucy sighed again and picked up both mugs of coffee. "Come on." She started out of the kitchen and Amy watched her with confusion.

"What?" Lucy stopped and looked over her shoulder, her trademark Diamond smile set in place.

"Sounds like you need to talk, and I have great ears." She continued on down the hallway, her smile transforming into a smirk as she went. "Then again, you always did kinda like them yourself." Amy couldn't help but smile at that and, blushing to the roots of her hair, she found herself walking after the brunette. They passed by the door to the living room and on towards Lucy's bedroom. When the brunette pushed the door open, Amy stopped in her tracks. "Scud's asleep on the couch in the main room. I figured you'd want a little more privacy. Besides, the guy's snoring could wake Sleeping Beauty without the kiss she needs, it's not pretty." Seeing Amy's apprehension at being in Lucy's bedroom, she tried to reassure her. "No funny business, I promise. Common...." Her coaxing worked, and soon enough both women were inside the room with the door closed behind them. It was a fairly big space. A silk sheeted double bed was situated against the far left wall, the window Amy had been caught peeking through was placed in the wall directly across from them, and a desk sat below it. A laptop and various computer equipment was scattered on top of it, along with a familiar person-shaped lamp that Amy recognised from Lucy's lair. To the right of them, a huge closet was pressed against the wall and a bookshelf was placed beside it. A large stereo system and a couple of filled CD racks made their home against the wall behind them, along with a cabinet that held a vast amount of vinyl records. A huge map of the world was tacked to one of the walls, a giant X placed directly over Australia. Various knickknacks adorned other parts of the room, objects that were uniquely Lucy. Amy looked around the room with interest, it felt homey, much like Lucy's room in the lair had. Lucy set the mugs down on the end table next to the head of the bed and plopped down onto the mattress. She patted the space next to her and regarded a nervous Amy with raised eyebrows. "I'm not gonna bite." The blonde smiled and took a seat next to Lucy.

"I wouldn't promise something you can't be sure you'll keep. You were definitely the biting type." Amy flirted because she could stop herself. Lucy, pleasantly surprised, cocked her head to one side and observed the other woman with a very amused expression. She threw her head back and laughed, unable to argue with that fact.

"I don't remember you complaining." Amy pursed her lips in an attempt to stop a grin from surfacing and dropped her head, allowing her hair to curtain her face. That was something she had definitely not complained about. Memories of tentative kissing sessions turned heated floated swiftly through her mind. Lucy's hand caressing her, Lucy's teeth nibbling at a sensitive spot on her neck, leaving a mark. Amy's fingers clenched the bed cover as she pulled herself out of her thoughts. "So, talking." Lucy offered after a minute or two of silence.

"Right. Talking." Lucy pulled her body further onto the bed and rested her back against the headboard, ready to listen to whatever Amy had to say. "I don't even know where to begin."

"First thing that pops into your head. Go." Lucy snapped her fingers and waited for Amy to comply. However, the first thing that popped into the blonde's head, she didn't think was very appropriate to talk about at that moment, so she went for the second option.

"I guess Max is the biggest problem right now." Amy sighed, already frustrated. "She's just so.... bitchy, constantly. I thought with time things would go back to how they used to be, but they haven't." Amy tucked her hair behind her ears, before placing them back on the edge of the bed, bracing the majority of her body weight on them. She went on to tell Lucy all about the two arguments they'd had the previous morning, how Amy had finally snapped and told Max exactly what she'd thought, and that Max should get over herself. Lucy chuckled to herself as Amy's account of the events drew to a close.

"I'm glad you finally stood up for yourself." Amy smiled thankfully at her, finally feeling a little better about the whole situation. Talking to Lucy always had made her feel better about things.

"It's like she wants to control my life. I can't work with someone like that. I have to make my own decisions." Lucy nodded, silently agreeing. "I hope she backs off now. If she doesn't...." Amy trailed off, becoming quiet.

"Then what?" Lucy prodded gently, wondering what Amy was thinking.

"Then I don't think I can be a DEB anymore." She confessed with a sigh. "I can't work with her." Lucy's brow knitted together and she shook her head.

"Can't you just change squads?" While she couldn't believe that she was encouraging Amy to actually stay with the DEBS, she wanted to be supportive.

"I'm top squad, Lucy. We're the best team in the entire DEBS academy. I can't seem Ms. Petrie agreeing to demote me to another squadron. It's not logical. No, she'd want me to stay at all costs, and she'd use what happened between us to get me to stay there." There was a long pause of silence, before Lucy shifted to sit closer to Amy.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, looking up at Amy through long lashes.

"What for?" Amy peered at Lucy curiously. The brunette looked so sad.

"If you hadn't met me, if I hadn't pursued you, then none of this would be happening." Her voice was filled with remorse and she found she couldn't meet Amy's eyes. _"__I__'__ve caused more pain than I even realised.__"_

"Lucy, this is not your fault. I didn't have to come with you after the bank. I could have just let you leave." She paused. "Well no, actually I couldn't have just let you leave, otherwise I would have." Lucy eyed her enquiringly. "After you said what you did, about that night making you feel alive, I realised it made me feel exactly the same way. I'd never.... I'd never felt like that before." Her voice became more hushed with the last few words and she stared down at the deep blue carpet of Lucy's bedroom, suddenly finding it incredibly interesting. "With anyone. It frightened me at first. That's why I wigged out after you tried to kiss me."

"I know. I shouldn't have." Amy's head snapped up at the words and she looked at Lucy.

"No, I'm glad you did. I'm glad you pulled that stunt at the bank and convinced me to come with you." She turned her body, tucking her right leg under herself and leaving the left dangling off the side of the bed. Blue eyes bore into brown, sincerity shining in them. "Don't ever be sorry about those things. They were.... the happiest few days of my life." Touched by the honesty in Amy's voice, Lucy couldn't find her words and so the room fell hushed.

"_What does someone say to that?__"_ The brunette pondered. _"__Thank you? I__'__m glad you had a good time? Please don__'__t leave me again?__"_ Her heart was begging her to go with the latter. Having Amy in such close proximity, but knowing she'd be leaving again soon, was tearing her apart inside. Causing a torrent of emotions she was trying desperately not to get swept away in.

"Do you mean that?" She swallowed hard, unable to stop herself from asking. Her eyes swept over Amy again, taking in the woman's radiance. _"__She__'__s so beautiful.__"_

"Yes." Was the breathless reply. "I've never been happier than I was when I was with you."

"Then stay with me." Undertones of pain and heartache leaked into Lucy's voice and her face betrayed any happy façade she may have been trying to portray. Amy's face dropped at the words, her brow furrowed and her bottom lip began to tremble. She wanted nothing more than to stay in Lucy's room with her forever. To forget about the outside world and her job, everything that had happened with Max and the pain of the last year. She wanted to crawl into Lucy's arms and have the other woman hold her like she had before. "Please, Amy.... stay with me." Both their hearts were slowly breaking. Lucy couldn't stop the words from coming, even thought she wanted to. Amy was here with her, sitting no more than a foot away from her, and Lucy didn't want to let her go. She wasn't sure she could survive Amy walking out of her life again.

"I can't...." Amy whispered, trying to stop the impending tears. Her breath hitched when she felt Lucy moved closer and take hold of her hand. She lifted her head and met sad, pleading eyes.

"Tell me you don't want to." Lucy placed a finger at Amy's chin as the other woman tried to look away, bring her head back up, forcing the blonde to look at her. "Tell me you don't want to stay and I'll back off. You'll never have to see me again."

"I'm the perfect liar." Amy tried to avoid. "Even if I did want to, I could tell you I didn't." Lucy shook her head.

"No, you wouldn't lie to me. I think we both know that." Amy flexed her jaw, knowing she was caught. She couldn't lie to Lucy. "Tell me you want to leave, and I'll even escort you to the door." Pearl-white teeth chewed on a soft, pink lip, apparently adamant that its purpose was to draw blood.

"I...." She stopped, her eyes fluttering closed as Lucy's fingers entwined with hers. It was funny how such a simple action could render her completely unable to do anything. She stared down at their hands for a long moment, then back at Lucy. "I can't." She repeated, only this time, Lucy was pleased to hear the words. Slowly, a tanned hand untangled itself from its companion. Amy's gaze followed the hand on its upward journey, both bodies' heartbeats becoming quicker and irregular. She watched as the hand trembled slightly, before finally finding a resting place on a pale cheek. Ice-blue eyes found ones that bore deeply into her soul, ones that looked up on her with so much love is was breathtaking, ones she could easily lose herself in and spend eternity looking into. The thumb of the hand brushed back and forth gently over the soft skin beneath it, as the body it belonged to inched closer, and Amy's eyelids slid closed of their own accord again.

"Tell me you don't want this." Lucy whispered, almost fearfully. Her heart thudded in her chest at the idea of what she was about to do, what she had dreamt about doing again for so long, what she had been so close to doing the previous night. She could only hope Amy didn't push her away again, that she couldn't handle, but even knowing that was a very real possibility, she was drawn into that only too real gravitational pull. "Tell me and I'll stop." Instead of listening to what her brain was screaming at her, Amy listened to her heart for a change. She released her lip from the death grip her teeth had had it in and closed the gap between them. After what had felt far longer than one short year, their lips finally met again. Hesitantly at first, as though testing the waters, but Amy found herself unable to hold back for very long, an she pressed her lips more forcefully against Lucy's. Whimpering with relief, Lucy's hand slid around to the back of Amy's neck, pulling the other woman closer and holding her as though she may disappear at any moment. The blonde let out a low moan when she felt Lucy's tongue brush across her somewhat sensitive bottom lip and she quickly allowed the kiss to deepen, feeling all her anguish and inner turmoil slipping away. Someone moved and they were suddenly careened down onto the mattress, with Amy softly landing on top of Lucy, and neither even noticing they'd moved at all. They melted into each other, the dim light of the room would have prevented any on lookers from being able to tell where one ended and the other began. So lost in the kiss, neither of them knew how much time had passed when they were finally forced apart by the suddenly annoying need for oxygen. Breathing heavily, their foreheads pressed together, both women were afraid to open their eyes in case the other wasn't there and this was another familiar dream. Lucy was the first to test her bravery and was rewarded when she found Amy's face hovering above her own. Her trademark Diamond smile broke out onto her face and she ran her fingers through Amy's hair, revelling in how it felt as the locks slipped through them. Her actions were cut short however, as Amy whimpered almost painfully.

"Don't stop." She begged, capturing Lucy's lips with her own in a kiss even more fervent than the one before it. Unwilling to argue with the demand, Lucy complied with ease, loosing herself, and forgetting to wonder what would happen if she did stop.


	11. Chapter 10

See first chapter for disclaimer.

* * *

Lucy's House

Barcelona – 06:23

Sunlight broke through the gaps in the bushes outside and gracefully slipped into the room via the small opening in the bulky, black bedroom curtains that would have otherwise kept out all threats of light. Just the way Lucy wanted it. Any form of brightness in the morning was extremely unwelcome in her room.

The lone ray swept idly over the carpet, up along the side of the bed, and directly across Lucy's face. Her nose twitched briefly at the intrusion, but there were no other signs of her being roused. Her breathing was deep and steady, a confirmation that she was still sound asleep. The bed covers had continued their lifelong habit of trapping her legs in their grasp, wrapping themselves tightly around the elegant limbs and preventing her from moving much. Her hair, although tied back, was messy and untamed, a typical representation of the style known as 'bed hair'. She lay on her back, one arm tucked behind her, her head nestled snugly in the gap, and the other splayed out to her left. She sighed, reacting to something in her dream, and the corners of her lips twitched upwards. Her legs shifted and her head lolled and hit the opposite side of the pillow, her chin resting on something silky and soft, as she climbed towards consciousness, then back down away from it. She sighed again, a sound of contentment, and became still, continuing to ignore the persistent ray of light that seemed to follow her every move. Suddenly, her entire body jerked violently and her eyes flew open.

"Jesus." Lucy whispered in a low growl, rolling her eyes at herself, and then closing them once more in an attempt to calm suddenly alert nerves. _"Stupid falling feeling."_ Her heart beat loudly in her chest, the sound reaching her ears in the silence of the room. As her breathing steadied once more, Lucy felt herself drifting back towards sleep and welcomed it. _"I was having the best dream...."_ She shifted sleepily, turning her body onto its side, and removed her arm from behind her head, wrapping it around the warm, inviting form that lay next to her. Lucy sighed happily as she felt it fit perfectly into place against her own and slowly let herself begin to slip back into the land of nod. A frown suddenly creased her forehead and she raised a single eyelid, peering down. A mess of blonde hair greeted her and her other eyelid shot open. Amy's body was nestled closely to her own, her chest rising and falling to sleep's rhythm, head resting in the space between the hollow of Lucy's neck and the pillow, and one arm thrown casually across the brunette's hip. A smile enveloped Lucy's face, the kind of smile that would make a person's face ache were they to wear it for too long, and she reached up to brush the hair away from Amy's face. Moving back just a little, Lucy allowed herself to gaze at the blonde and wondered how she'd managed to live without waking up to such a sight every morning. Amy was beautiful when she was sleeping, so peaceful, and Lucy had often enjoyed the fact that she'd had a tendency to fall asleep before the other woman. It gave her the perfect opportunity to just look at her for a while. Take in every inch of her and once again confirm that Lucy had never seen anyone more beautiful. She stroked blonde tresses absently, listening to Amy breathe and letting her eyes sweep leisurely over the entirety of the other woman's form.

_"It wasn't a dream."_ Lucy realised, never being more thankful for something. _"Thank god."_ The brunette's hand left blonde locks and travelled down Amy's back, stroking over the fabric for a long few moments, and then moving to the arm that was thrown across her. Fingertips danced across paler skin and Lucy basked in the feelings touching Amy evoked. It seemed to make every nerve in her body tingle, just like when Amy touched her. Only, when Amy touched her it was usually followed by dryness of mouth, inability to form words, and a boat load of other things that made her head spin. She had never been affected in such a way by a person before. It had made her chuckle on more than one occasion, as she wondered what her contacts in the criminal underworld would think if they knew this woman lying next to her could reduce her to a trembling puddle of uselessness. She only had two weaknesses in her life. One was diamonds, the other was Amy Bradshaw, and Lucy was completely fine with that.

She stroked across Amy's hand, playing with long, slender fingers. Brushing over the wrinkles delicately etched into the skin covering her knuckles, Lucy exhaled with an air of happiness. Never had she felt more peaceful than at that moment.

Amy's body twitched and she murmured something intangible in her sleep. Chuckling lightly, Lucy eased her body closer and moved her head towards Amy's mouth, trying to hear her better. The blonde mumbled again, but Lucy could only grasp a few words and frowned in concentration. Suddenly, Amy jerked awake, her head snapping upwards and catching Lucy harshly in the nose.

"Ow!" The brunette's eyes squeezed shut instantly and she groaned in pain. She rolled her upper body onto her back and dropped her head to the pillow, her hand leaving Amy and grasping the injured part of her body. "Not quite what I was expecting as a 'good morning'." Lucy joked, her hand still cupping her nose, eyes gazing at Amy over bent fingers.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Amy gasped, realising what she'd done. "Did I hurt you?" She moved into a kneeling position and hovered over Lucy, concern etching her features.

"No, my eyes always water for no reason, and I just like to grab my nose and groan a lot." Lucy said sarcastically, unable to resist the urge joke even with the concern in Amy's voice. They both smiled, Amy even giggled, but still she eyed Lucy with distress. The ex-criminal prodded her nose tenderly, only wincing slightly at first, and then twitched it experimentally. "Well, it's not broken."

"Lucy, I'm so sorry." Amy repeated, but Lucy just chuckled and pulled the blonde back down next to her. Amy complied without resistance, settling back against the other woman.

"It was my fault. You were talking in your sleep and I was trying to hear what you were saying." She confessed with a grin, her arm nestled around Amy's shoulder and against her back, holding her close.

"I was talking in my sleep?" Amy asked, shocked by the remark. To the best of her knowledge, that was something she had never done before. At least no one had ever told her she had, and there had been many instances where she had been sharing a room with another person. Lucy made a noncommittal noise of confirmation and rubbed her eyes sleepily with her free hand.

"Something about flowers and boats, I couldn't catch everything." Amy didn't reply, instead falling quiet as remnants of her dream that had escaped her in the earlier commotion came floating back. Noticing her silence, Lucy dropped her hand and opened her eyes to look at the other woman. "Do you remember what you were dreaming?" Amy nodded, but made no move to discuss it. Lucy pursed her lips, the action jutting her mouth to the side slightly, and then smiled hopefully. "Wanna tell me about it? I mean, flowers and boats, it sounds pretty intriguing." Amy chuckled silently.

"It's silly." She confessed shyly, burying her head in Lucy's shoulder.

"Even better." When Amy didn't attempt to spill all the details of her dream, the ex-criminal pulled out the big guns, and reach over with her free hand, proceeding to tickle the secret agent, hopefully, into submission. Amy's body went ridged, before it began thrashing around in an attempt to escape. However, it was to no avail, the strong arm resting against her back held her tightly to prevent any attempt at fleeing.

"Lucy!" She gasped in between uncontrollable giggles. "Stop! I'll tell you!" With a grin that was very reminiscent to one a cat might wear when it finally gets its claw into the canary, Lucy stilled her actions, but didn't removed her hand from Amy's body, choosing to let it rest in the slight arch above her hip.

"It really never fails. Now I know why Scud is so cruel sometimes." Amy swatted Lucy's arm playfully, then settled herself back down, her breathing returning to a regular rhythm. "So, what were you dreaming about?"

"Us, actually." Amy stated as nonchalantly as she could, closing her eyes. She may not have been able to see Lucy, but she could tell that the other woman was surprised by her comment. A little uneasy about talking about the dream, fearing it silly and being apprehensive about what Lucy's views on it might be, Amy continued quickly without giving the brunette time to say anything. "It was um, it was like what we talked about before, the perfect life. We were living here, in Barcelona, together. I was coming home from school through the market place, and you were standing in front of this, this.... stall, but it was bigger than the other ones, and there were boats lined up in front, along the side of the walkway that goes out over the water. It was your stall. You were with a couple, they wanted a boat, and then you helped their little girl get in because she was afraid. Then you came back and saw me. And you had flowers.... they were so beautiful. Blue, I think they were tulips. You said you'd got them for me from a woman at another stall." She paused briefly, smiling at the memory of the dream and the grin on Lucy's face as she presented the flowers to her, just before Amy had leapt into her arms. "And then I woke up and almost broke your nose."

"Well," Lucy began after a few moments. "The dream sounds like it was a lot nicer than the waking." She paused and touched her nose again. "I know my nose sure preferred the dream." Amy giggled at that, her inhibitions fading. "In fact, the dream sounded very nice." Lucy said, quietly. Amy's eyes fluttered open and she found herself looking into deep brown ones.

"It was." She whispered in return, immediately feeling herself being pulled towards Lucy. "It had a.... nice feel too it." Amy finished absently, oblivious to the overuse of 'nice', yet sure she really wouldn't care if she had noticed. Without even a second hesitation, a drastic change from the previous night, Lucy ducked her head and captured Amy's lips in a tender kiss. It was slow, almost lazy in a way, a gentle exploration that allowed each woman to reacquaint themselves with something that in actual fact they had never forgotten. The feel of one another, the way their lips felt against the other's, the still surprising yet welcome tingles that were invoked. All number of emotions melting and bleeding into one another to create a wonderful mess.

Lucy shivered involuntarily when she felt Amy's hand move up to stroke back her untidy hair, then down to cup her cheek, drawing her closer and then finally pulling back. She drew in deep breathes, to calm herself more than anything, unaware that Lucy was doing the same. The brunette's eyes opened slightly, no more than dreamy slits, heavy-lidded with unbridled love and desire for the woman before her. Her thumb stroked over a pale cheek, so soft and gentle it was barely a touch at all, but still Amy could feel it. If not the actual movement itself, then the heat that passed between the hand and her own skin.

"It's not the only thing that does." Lucy breathed out sensually, her lips turning upwards in a sexy smirk that would have had Amy's knees buckling had she been standing at the time. They allowed themselves to be lost in the moment for a while, simply enjoying the feel of being near one another, being held by and being able to touch and kiss the person that neither had been able to stop thinking about for the last year. The person they were almost sure they would never get the chance to do these things with again.

"Tell me something." Amy broke the stillness with the odd request, bringing them both out of their love-filled daze. Lucy regarded her with a questioning gaze and she elaborated. "Tell me something no one else knows about you." The dark-haired woman became pensive for a second or two, pondering over the request, looking for a suitable answer.

"I secretly love chick-flicks." An unabashed eruption of laughter escaped Amy's lips at the answer, causing Lucy to smile, and she shook her head.

"No, I mean something big." A dark eyebrow arched at the statement, rising in mock disbelief.

"You don't think that's big?" Lucy asked, inexplicably. "Do you have any idea what would happen if that information got into the hands of one of my enemies? People in the criminal underworld would have a field day with that kind of knowledge, they'd kill to be in your position right now." Amy took a long, exaggerated look at Lucy, glanced down at herself, then the bed, and flashed the brunette a rare, yet devilishly sexy smirk.

"I bet." Lucy's nose wrinkled, a nearly bashful action, and she let out a throaty chuckle at Amy's remark.

"For that reason too." Amy's expression turned to one of tasteful disdain. "Hey, I'm wanted for reasons beside my innate thieving and plotting abilities." The blonde's eyebrow rose in an exact imitation of Lucy's.

"And just what would those reasons be?" The incredibly flirtatious tone in Amy's voice was not at all lost on Lucy, who shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I'm hot. People want me." It was stated with so much serious, Amy was shocked into silence for a second. However, it soon melted away and she couldn't help but chuckle, knowing Lucy's words to be absolutely true.

"Come on." She said finally. "Tell me something I don't know about you." The slight change in the phrasing of the statement made Lucy stop and think seriously, and when she finally found the thing she deemed perfect to tell the other woman, apprehension surfaced ever so slightly. She was unsure of how Amy would react, what she would think, but she pushed those thoughts aside.

"Do you know what I do here? My job?" Amy gave her a confused look and shook her head. Lucy picked at an invisible piece of lint on the bottom of Amy's shirt, dropping her gaze as she answered. "I sell sailboats to tourists. In the market place. The stall you ran into me in front of, I own it." Stunned by the revelation, Amy didn't appear to react at all. Her brain eventually roused and thoughts instantly bombarded her mind.

_"Sailboats. She's selling sailboats."_ If the idea of a once, a still, world renowned criminal setting up shop in a quaint little market stall wasn't enough to stump her, her next thought was. "_She's out here living half of that perfect life we talked about. Our perfect life. I can't believe.... all this time I thought...."_ Amy's face broke into a smile and she took Lucy's hand away from her shirt, holding it in her own.

"Sailboats?" She asked quietly, ducking her head to capture Lucy's gaze.

"Sailboats." Lucy rubbed her thumb over the back of Amy's hand, sighing at the feel of the other woman's skin. "It's not quite as thrilling as stealing from supposed top security facilities, but I get by." Amy was about to reply when the door to the bedroom opened.

"Lucy, it's after seven, are you still-" As his head became visible around the side of the door, Scud's words were abruptly cut short as he caught a glimpse of a body and blonde hair next to his best friend, and he quickly closed the door with a loud slam for fear of seeing more than he should. Amy and Lucy gazed at the painted wooden object in silence. On the other side, Scud still had his hand on the door knob and was staring at it in much the same fashion. _"Well, I don't think either of them were naked at least."_ The thought breezed through his mind briefly, before a look of confusion clouded his face. The hand currently unoccupied by the doorknob was lifted to his face, and he place the first two fingers belonging to it on his lips, proceeding to tap repeatedly against them, one after the other. Slowly, he turned the handle and prised the door open just so there was enough space for his head to fit through again. He became the embodiment of every cartoon character ever created, as his eyes bulged out of his sockets and his jaw slackened, dangling towards the floor.

"Amy?" Disbelief dripped from the question, creating a puddle on the ground next to his mouth. Subconsciously fearing a strained muscle, Scud's eyes sunk back into their sockets, but he remained agape. Lucy, after the initial shock of them being interrupted had subsided, rolled her eyes at him and waved a finger in his direction.

"Scud, close it before a car mistakes it for a tunnel and comes barrelling through the side of my house." The man's mouth snapped shut with an audible pop. "Thank you." Lucy said sternly, however her eyes betrayed the fact that she was less than serious in her severity.

"Amy." Scud repeated himself like a stuck record. The blonde lying beside his best friend flashed him a shy smile.

"Hi, Scud. It's nice to see you again." The retired henchman nodded his head a little more vigorously that what could be considered normal.

"Nice to see you too." His motions slowed to a stop, his voice becoming slightly more high-pitched with his next words, drawing them out slowly. "Here. In Lucy's bed. With Lucy." Lucy turned her head more towards Scud and shot him a look. He let out a burst of nervous laughter. "Which is great! Great, great." He became quiet, staring at the pair across from him, and then blinked. "I'm gonna leave you two alone." With that he left, making sure to close the door properly behind him.

"My god." Lucy closed her eyes and shook her head. It fell back onto her pillow and she let out a long breath, looking at Amy. "I'd kind of forgotten he was here. I'm so going to get it later." The blonde beside her chuckled, then something suddenly registered in her brain and her face fell, as she sat bolt upright in bed.

"Did he say after seven?" She asked, becoming even more panicked when Lucy nodded. "Oh my god, I'm late!" Amy hopped out of bed and look around frantically for the shoes and jacket that she had discarded the night before. "I'm in so much trouble! They're going to wonder where the hell I am! What am I going to tell them?" Knowing Amy wasn't really directing the question at her, Lucy didn't answer, instead lifting her body and resting its weight on her hands as she pressed them into the mattress behind her.

"You're leaving?" The softly spoken words pulled Amy out of her panic and forced her to turn her attention to the other woman. The look of confusion, and hurt, on Lucy's face almost made Amy crawl back onto the bed so she could take her in her arms, but she restrained herself from doing so.

"I have to. They probably think I've been kidnapped or something. Janet's probably having a seizure right now!" Amy found her jacket strewn over a chair and slid it on, before sitting to don her shoes. Lucy watched, her expression slowly turning to one that didn't let an ounce of what she was feeling be exposed to anyone, her defensive walls swiftly being built back up, as Amy got ready to walk out of her life again. Although her heart was heavy and breaking, although pain and hurt coursed through her, and even though the thought of watching Amy leave her once more was almost too much to bear, anger started to bubble towards the surface. She'd let Amy in again the night before, foolishly believing that she'd finally convinced the other woman to follow her heart, and she chastised herself for doing so.

_"You're an idiot, Diamond. Seriously, how stupid do you have to be to fall for this so many times? She'll never love you. Not like you want her too. Not while her job takes top priority. Face it, she's going to leave you again and there's nothing you can do about it. Except go back to crying in the corner. Unrequited love is a bitch."_ The voice was bitter and callous, making her head ache as it spat out the words venomously. She wanted desperately to block it out, to not believe it, to find out that there was something she wasn't understanding and that Amy wasn't really leaving her.

"So you're just going to leave?" Lucy asked, the words coming out a little harsher than expected. Amy glanced up from tying her laces, a frown creasing her forehead.

"Lucy, I have a mission to complete. It's why I'm in Barcelona in the first place. I can't just abandon the rest of the squad right now." Lucy jerked her head to the side, moving her bangs out of her eyes and setting a steely, yet sorrowful gaze on Amy.

"But you can just up and leave me?" Amy's frown deepened at the question, but she finished lacing her shoes before standing and answering. Her eyes took in the pain on Lucy's face, her mind going back to the brunette's revelation earlier, and she realized that in the midst of all the panic she felt at that moment, Lucy wasn't the only one feeling utterly distraught at the though of her leaving.

"I wish it was as easy as you make it sound." She said with a sad smile. "Do you really think I want to walk out of here? Back into a life I'm really not sure I want anymore, knowing I'm leaving the one thing I am sure about lying alone in bed?" Lucy didn't react, she simply regarded Amy with an expressionless stare. The blonde sighed and moved closer. "I don't want that. Trust me when I say I'd rather spend the rest of my life lying right next to you in that bed. But right now, I have to do this. I can't just back out of this mission, I won't do that, not when people's lives depend on us bringing this guy down." She sat down on the bed, at Lucy's feet, and reached for the other woman's hand, taking it in her own and stroking it soothingly. "I'm not leaving you." Amy tried to reassure her. "I'm not going to let that happen again, not after everything I've felt over the last year. Knowing we lost so much time that we could have been spending together." Lucy's heart began to beat with renewed hope, a smile finally gracing her features, as she took in what Amy was saying.

_"She wants to be with me."_ The thought caused her more happiness than she thought was possible. Despite the desperation she felt, needing to believe she was what Amy wanted, the usually deeply buried insecurities always found a way to rise to the surface, bringing about a cold, harsh side to her. They were the cement holding those defensive walls up and she didn't always know how to break them down. Luckily, she didn't have to worry about that often, Amy always found a way to smash them to pieces. _"With her over-sized, plaid coloured hammer of truth."_ Lucy smirked as a slightly odd, yet sexy image of Amy dressed as Wonder Woman concocted itself in her mind. Amy noticed and took it as a good sign.

"So I'm not leaving you, okay?" Lucy nodded, albeit a little timidly. Leaning over, Amy pressed her lips against the other woman's softly in a kiss unlike others they had shared. This kiss held a promise, a promise Amy gave voice to when she pulled away, resting her forehead against Lucy's. "I'll come back to you. I promise." The corners of her lips turned upwards in a smile and her eyes bore into deep brown ones. "Will you wait for me?" Lucy could have sworn she felt her heart skip a beat at the question and she answered without having to think about it.

"I'd wait forever for you." Touched, Amy could do nothing but kiss Lucy again, no words sufficient enough to convey the magnitude of emotion she felt at that moment. Slow, languid, and soothing, the kiss said so much more than words ever could, but Amy felt herself pulling away, knowing she would never be able to leave if she didn't.

"I'm holding you to that." Lucy beamed at her, her eyes holding Amy's gaze for a long moment, silently telling her that she hoped she did. Suddenly, the blonde looked nervous for a moment. She drew her bottom lip up and chewed on it for a few seconds, before breathing out her next words shakily, her eyes never leaving Lucy's. "I love you." She stood. "Don't forget that." Spinning on her heel, Amy opened the door to the room and disappeared through it, leaving a stunned, bewildered, but most importantly, a deliriously happy Lucy behind her.

"I love you too." She whispered to the empty room, an uncontrollable smile appearing on her face.


	12. Chapter 11

On route to AC Front Maritim Hotel– Poblenou area

Barcelona – 08:17

Blonde hair was blown about in all directions by the oncoming wind, as Amy sped towards the hotel in a half panicked, half 'I'm too happy to pay attention to anything' frenzy. The car swerved dangerously as she took a turn too sharply, leaving skid marks on the road and the smell of burnt rubber in the air, but she managed to regain control long enough to straighten out and come to a stop in front of the main doors to the hotel.

"_I sometimes wonder how I managed to get my license.__"_ She mused with a wry grin. She shut off the engine and hopped out of the yellow VW beetle, making her way towards to building. Stopping short of the doors, she quickly turned around and jogged back to the car, rolling her eyes as she pulled the keys out of the ignition. _"__And if I__'__d remember my head if it wasn__'__t attached so firmly.__"_

Walking briskly towards the dining hall, Amy glanced around and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't immediately spot any of her squad mates. However, the breath soon caught in her throat when the person occupying a table near the far corner dropped the newspaper in front of them and revealed themselves to be the person Amy was most anxious to avoid. Max glanced up, feeling eyes on her, and regarded the blonde with an expressionless stare. They hadn't been within ten feet of each other since their argument the day before. The dark-haired DEB said nothing, simply moved her gaze to the previously forgotten food in front of her, finding that it suddenly had become interesting again. Amy straightened her shoulders, silently refusing to back down, and crossed the room. She pulled a chair out from under the table and sat down, picking up a menu and appearing to become thoroughly engrossed.

"You're late." Max snipped after a moment. Amy continued to read the menu.

"No one else is down here yet, so I can't be that late." Sitting back and taking crap from Max wasn't an option anymore, Amy had realised, although the exact point at which she had come to that conclusion eluded her. Though she had a suspicion that it had something to do with the events of the night before and that morning. Her retort rendered Max silent and a pleased smile briefly lifted the corners of Amy's mouth. _"__Score one for Bradshaw.__"_ A waitress arrived at the table and took her order, disappearing into another room as Janet and Dominique arrived together and joined them at their table. The bubbly blonde was her usual cheery self, Dominique was as sombre as ever, both seemingly oblivious to any kind of tension that was lingering overhead. Although, with the French DEB, you could never really quite tell what she was thinking or feeling. Her porcelain china-doll features kept her exterior eternally calm and cool, which was an utter asset in their line of work, but while they were off duty, that time being sparse, it proved to be a bit of pain if you were trying to gauge the young woman's reaction to something.

They ate in relative silence, Janet being the only one who made any attempt at conversation, but even she finally gave up, realising that no one at the table was in any mood to talk for one reason or another. She frequently glanced over at Amy, trying vainly to read the expression that seemed to have set itself firmly on the other blonde's face, but even gave up on that, instead choosing to focus on the hearty breakfast that had been placed in front of her.

"Ms. Petrie's briefed us all on what we need to do." Max reminded them after breakfast was over, the four of them standing in the lobby, getting ready to gather the things they needed from their rooms. "We get in, get the info and get out before anyone even realises we aren't supposed to be there."

"But what if someone realises we aren't who we say we are?" Janet ventured, asking the obvious question with a wide-eyed look. Max tilted her head and pinned her with a glare.

"If you're doing your job properly, they won't have reason to figure that out." Janet's mouth snapped closed and hurt settled itself in her eyes, prompting Amy to fix Max with a glare of her own, which was so uncharacteristic of the blonde, it stunned Max into silence. After a long, tense moment, the dark-haired DEB nodded and then backed away from the rest of the group, taking the stairs towards her room two at a time. Dominique glanced at Amy with an unreadable expression, before following the squad leader, leaving the two blondes alone.

"Thanks." Janet whispered, meeting Amy's gaze with a smile, the sincerity of which was damped by the frown lines creasing her forehead and the even more gently spoken string of words that followed. "I don't know why she always picks on me." Amy suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over her, unable to stop herself from feeling as though Max's targeting of Janet was her fault. After all, it was what she had done that made her once best friend act like this in the first place.

"Janet...." Amy began, her voice laden with regret. "It's not you're fault." She sighed. "If anyone's to blame for Max's more righteous than usual behaviour, it's me." Her shoulders slumped in a defeated manor, her eyes staring past Janet, over her shoulder. "Ever since Lucy.... nothing's really been the same." Not with Max, not with the academy, not with Amy herself. It was like someone had started putting together a really big jigsaw of her life, only to find that the picture didn't quite match the one on the box and that there were a few pieces missing. She felt a slight pressure on her arm and looked down to find Janet's hand resting there.

"I'm not going to let you blame yourself for this, Amy." Janet told her, her voice still hushed, but more confident. "I don't care if Max is angry about things that have happened, she shouldn't be taking it out on her team mates. She's always preaching about how a DEB should and shouldn't act, which is pretty darn hypocritical if you ask me, when she's the one breaking all of her own rules." Amy cracked a smile at that. Not because it was funny, but because Janet was right. "So don't for one second think that this is your fault." Amy's mouth quirked into a grin and she nodded, feigning serious.

"Yes, ma'am." Janet's nose wrinkled as she giggled, and they both followed in the footsteps of their squad mates, heading for their rooms.

Lucy's House

Barcelona – 09:14

Scud closed the door to his somewhat untidy bedroom behind him as he exited, and followed the, somewhat odd, sound of whistling into the kitchen. Standing in the entered he watched, pleasantly surprised, as Lucy Diamond poured the last remaining brownish coloured liquid out of its bottle, into the sink.

"Now that's quite an image." He said aloud, announcing his presence. Lucy glanced over her shoulder at him with a raised eyebrow and then turned her attention back to the now empty glass bottle. She screwed the top back on and put it to one side.

"I've got a feeling I won't be drowning my sorrows anymore." Scud's eyes lit up with child-like glee, a smirk edging its way across his lips.

"Would that have anything to do with the beautiful blonde I found you in bed with this morning?" Unable to suppress it, a huge smile lifted the corners of Lucy's mouth. Amy definitely had something to do with it. In fact, she had everything to do with it. She was, after all, the reason Lucy had decided to dump her entire alcohol supply down the drain in a symbolic gesture of how she no longer needed it to numb the pain. With Amy back in her life, the pain was gone.

"Maybe." She answered wryly, aware that Scud knew only too well that Amy was the reason behind her obvious good mood. He pulled a stool out from underneath the island and sat down, elbows resting on the surface, fingers interlaced, head resting on his hands. The smug look on his face made Lucy roll her eyes and turn back to the empty bottles, grabbing them by the necks and tossing them into the trash.

"I take it you two.... sorted things out then?" Her head bobbed up and down in confirmation.

"Oh yeah." Her smirk was hidden from his view, but from the way she spoke the words, he knew it was there. He was about to speak, when she held up a hand and cut him off without even looking at him. "Mind out of the gutter, Scud. We were both fully clothed when you barged in on us earlier." His mouth closed and he briefly wondered how she managed to read him as well as she did.

"Sorry about that. I didn't think you'd have company." He apologised, genuinely sorry for interrupting their reconciliation for even a moment. Lucy turned her body back to face him, a gentler smile now gracing her features.

"Neither did I. In fact, for a while last night, I thought I was going to have to beat the crap out of some sleazy trespasser." Off Scud's raised eyebrow, she continued. "Bad dream, couldn't sleep. Got up and heard someone moving around outside."

"What is it with you and your weird hearing abilities? Do you have extra eardrums or something? Dog ears that alert you to sounds no one else can hear?" She blinked at him, dignifying those questions with answers not even crossing her mind, and he waved a dismissive hand in her direction. "Sorry. Please, Xena, continue." She rolled her eyes at his comment, but went on with her story, flicking the switch of the kettle and preparing to make them both coffee. She described the night's events in detail, but not too much, knowing Scud wouldn't back down unless he thought he'd heard everything.

"And then we must have fallen asleep, 'cause the next thing I know I'm waking up and it's light out. Then you barged in looking like the hobbit guys from Lord of the Rings had set up camp in my bedroom and she realised what time it was and had to leave. Apparently they have some big mission thing they need to deal with." Lucy paused, after she'd placed his mug in front of her and brought her own to her lips, her thoughts drifting back to earlier than morning and Amy's parting words. "She said she'd come back for me." Scud smiled at he watched Lucy's gaze fall from his eyes to the floor. Something was definitely different about her, as he sat looking at her at that moment, he realised. She seemed, for lack of a more descriptive word, happy. Despite all the worries he may have harboured about Amy hurting his friend again, he couldn't help but feel like things were looking up. When he'd walked in on them earlier, he had taken notice of the fact that Amy hadn't moved an inch from Lucy when she'd seen him. She'd stayed put, a smile on her face, curled up next to the brunette, and greeted him with an almost dreamy 'hello'. In Scud's mind, that counted for a lot, because he figured, if Amy had regretting coming to see Lucy, had regretting anything that had transpired between them, she'd have quickly moved from her spot, looking guilty. However, she hadn't.

"You know, Luce." He began, her eyes lifting to meet his again. "Love looks good on you." Her head lolled to one side and she smiled shyly.

"Thanks, Scud." She inhaled deeply and then let the breath back out in the form of a loud, content sigh. "Feels pretty damn good, too."

"I would imagine a lot of things are gonna feel better. Especially since now you haven't had to consume Iceland's entire supply of alcohol to get to a point of so-called happiness." With an overly joyous grin, he picked up his mug. "Totally dulls the senses." He had to quickly jerk his head to one side to avoid being hit by one of the caps belonging to the whiskey bottles Lucy had disposed of. "Your hearing might be up there, but your aim is definitely not that of the Warrior Princess."

"Oh come on." Lucy scoffed with another eye roll. "That woman can catch fish with her bare hands. I am completely comfortable in admitting that I'm no match...." She had sounded sincere up until that point. "For a **fictional** television character." The rest of the sentence however, dripped with sarcasm. Scud pursed his lips, regarding her thoughtfully.

"She may be fictional, but she kicks a heck of a lot more fictional butt than you could." He hit home with the verbal jab, noticing the challenging glint in his friend's eyes and silently congratulating himself for getting to her.

"A couple of mangy warlords? I've cleared out whole warehouses of people with a cold stare." Scud hid his grin behind his coffee mug.

"Yeah, but she did that on a daily basis. Took out giants, vampire-like creatures, battled a ferocious case of lice, killed the ruler of Hell, and took out all but two of the Olympian Gods." He paused, revelling in her stunned silence. "I'd like to see you top that one." She blew her bangs out of her eyes with an aggravated breath, eyebrows being pulled together grumpily.

"I don't get what you see in that show." She finally said, obviously annoyed that she couldn't. Scud raised an eyebrow at her.

"The two main characters, both female I might add, parade around in leather and highly revealing outfits. There are more half naked amazons than I can count and so much lesbian subtext, it makes my head spin. Throw in all those hot tub scenes and...." His lips quirked upwards in a smirk and he stood, pushing the stool back under the island, retreating backwards down the hallway. "I don't get what you **don****'****t** see in it." And with that, he disappeared into the living room. Lucy was left standing alone with a thoughtfully pensive look on her face, and she sipped her coffee, eyes staring over the side of the mug at the wall ahead of her.

"Half naked amazons." A quiet whisper. "Lesbian innuendo." A smile tugged at the corner of her lips and she slammed the almost empty mug on the table and jogged towards the room Scud had disappeared into. "Hey, Scud? You have them on DVD, right?"

Barcelona Harbour

09:26

The docks were littered with people that morning. Dressed in nondescript work clothes, bright yellow hard hats, a couple carrying clipboards, all looking very busy. And nervous. Though most tried to cover their discomfort, a few were helpless to hide their unease. Raphael Rodriguez's shipment had arrived mere moments ago and a frantic, yet organised mayhem had ensued as the workers got ready to distribute it accordingly to Rodriguez's people, who were watching with hawk eyes to make sure everything went as planned. Forklifts and cranes had been obtained to do any heavy lifting and huge trucks were waiting to be loaded. Three fairly large crates had been delivered to the docks, along with a number of smaller ones, and the workers moved about them nervously, well aware of the job they had been asked to do, and the repercussions they would be forced to face should anything go wrong, or if an outsider found out exactly what was happening. And who it was they were working for.

A petite body was stood next to one of the forklifts, hard hat in placed, dressed in a set of dark blue overalls and studying their clipboard intently. The security tag attached to the top left breast pocket of the jumpsuit gave her the name Francesca Rosini. The picture that lay next to it however, depicted the profile of Max Brewer. She studied the clipboard intently, taking in the information, using her very handy skill of having a photographic memory to permanently imprint the information into her brain. Her earpiece emitted a brief burst of static, before a voice spoke to her.

"Panther, this is Angora, do you copy?" Janet's voice rang clear and she spoke in a hushed tone, her voice angling down towards the tiny microphone that was carefully concealed inside of her outfit.

"Coming through loud and clear." Her eyes scanned the area around her and she spotted Dominique on the opposite side of the dock, dressed in similar clothes, with a huge pair of safety goggles in place. "Diabolique's position has been established."

"Perfect Score has been dispatched to the cargo area." A pause. "Why do we have to use these code names? It's not like we need to keep our identities secret from each other." Max rolled her eyes but managed to suppress a harsh retort.

"Rules and regulations, Angora. Over and out." Walking with a purpose, the squad leader strode towards a stocky, heavily built man who was observing the work of one of the cranes, as it lifted yet another crate off the ship that had brought them in. He was dressed smartly, very different from the workers, and so she came to the conclusion that he was probably in Raphael's circle of goons.

"Report." He demanded gruffly. She kept her temper boiling where it was below the surface and tried to at least look as though she wasn't about to knock him off his feet.

"This is the last of the crates, sir." Max managed to keep her displeasure of having to speak to him as though he deserved her respect out of her voice. "Everything is going according to plan." He turned his head and eyed her with something she couldn't quite put her finger on. It unsettled her, but she didn't react to it.

"Get a few of your people together and start the inspection." With that, he turned his attention back to the crane that was lowering the last crate onto the dock. She was finally able to shoot him a look of utter disgust now his back was turned, and she did so, before swivelling and walking back towards the forklift, her eyes looking for Dominique. She spotted the French DEB and made her way towards her, instructing a few of the workers to follower her with a wave of her hand. Suddenly, Janet fell in step beside her.

"Inspection time?" The blonde asked, her voice low as to not attract the attention of the people behind them. Max gave her a brisk nod.

"Follow the plan. Once we know what's inside these things you make a mental note, and then you and Dom head back to the hotel and report. Amy and I will stay behind and follow the bastards that are delivering this Rodriguez." Janet wanted desperately to protest. This was supposed to be a recon mission, they had been told to find out what was Raphael was having shipped and then report back together. Splitting up and having half the squad go out on a dangerously wild goose chase was definitely not part of said mission. However, with the mood Max had been in for what felt like forever, she knew better than to argue, and simply nodded in wordless agreement.

Dominique observed them with an emotionless stare as they approached, putting out the cigarette she had been almost unconsciously puffing away on. A quick, almost invisible raise of an eyebrow was sent the squad leader's way, and was answered with a wink from the dark haired woman. A large group of workers had gathered around them to help, as Dominique reached down and produced a heavy looking crow bar seemingly out of thin air. Six of the workers followed suit, producing their own, and settled themselves around one of the largest crates. Two on top, two pairs of them on either side, and they began to pry it open. Others did the same, all immersing themselves in their tasks and Max finally let her attention settle on the crate Dominique and Janet were trying to open. It was a long few minutes before the sound of nails being torn out of their wooden beds reached her ears, the sound of creaking wood bringing a ghost of a smile to her lips.

"_Finally, we__'__ll figure out just what this guy has got his hands on.__"_ Briefly, her eyes wondered from the work, looking for Amy in the crowd, but there were so many people scattered around it was impossible for her to spot the blonde DEB. She sighed, and then her attention was abruptly shifted to the largest of the crates as she heard the wood give way. She readied herself, unsure of what she was about to be faced with. Her fingers clenched into fists at her sides, then uncurled, over and over again, until the wooden lid was dropped, and she was left staring in shock. And utter confusion. It was empty. Another loud thud sounded off to her right, and she noticed with rapidly growing unease, that the crate her fellow DEBS had been working on was also empty. The next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion, as the interior of crate after crate was revealed and was found to hold absolutely nothing at all. And then suddenly, so fast she had no idea what had happened, every single one of the workers she could see was armed. The world suddenly sped up again, veil of confusion pierced, and she finally was able to comprehend just what was happening.

"Get down!" Max screamed at her team mates, though there wasn't really anywhere they could go. They were surrounded. In a blind panic, she threw herself at the other DEBS, dragging them behind a number of crates that were unopened. "Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" She fumed, ducking and running along the line of crates, Dominique and Janet following at her heels. "It was a trap! That bastard knew we'd be here!" An armed worker suddenly jumped out in front of them and was a second away from firing, when an uppercut to his chin sent him down to the floor in a crumpled heap. Without missing a beat, Max grabbed his weapon, slinging the strap over her shoulder. "You guys need to make a run for it. Now. Grab Amy and get the hell out of here."

"What about you?" Janet shrieked, as a hail of bullets flew right over her head. "How are we going to avoid all those guys and make it back to the car?"

"You can use the crates as shelter if you move fast enough, then weave between the machines. When you get to the end of the docks, make a run for the car. It's the only chance you've got. Hopefully I'll be able to draw some attention away with this." She patted the gun with her free hand, then glanced down at the unconscious form in front of her. A devilish grin formed on her lips and she picked up a round object. "And with a couple of these." She glanced back at Janet. "When I say, you run. No questions, just go." Using her teeth, she pulled the pin out of the grenade and launched it over the side of the crates. "Go! Now!" And they took off without question, barely registering the sound of the explosion, or the rapid bursts of gunfire. Another explosion and now people were screaming. Janet looked around frantically as she tried to spot Amy, heart sinking in her chest when she couldn't. They made it to the work machines with some effort, taking down a number of guys in the process and loading themselves up with weapons. Finally, they came to the end of the dock and Janet found herself stopping and turning back to see if she could find max in the carnage. To her amazement, the dark-haired DEB was running at them at full speed, pulling another pin out of a grenade and tossing it behind her and she weaved in and out of objects, making sure her followers couldn't get a clear shot.

"Max!" Janet all but screamed, resisting her natural instinct to throw herself back into the line of fire to help. The look in Max's eye had her rooted to the spot though, and she heard the squad leader yell over the noise.

"Where's Amy?" It was a desperately delivered question, and one neither Janet nor Dominique could answer. Janet looked around again, this time spotting a black SUV. Watching with fearful eyes as the burly man Max had been talking to earlier hauled a limp blonde woman over to it, opening the door and throwing her into the back seat, before climbing in himself.

"They've got her! They've got Amy!" Her mouth suddenly painfully dry, the words tore at her vocal cords as she tried to get them out. Max reached them and looked on, in helpless horror, as the black SUV sped off to an unknown destination.


	13. Chapter 12

AC Front Maritim Hotel – Poblenou area

Barcelona – 11:15

There were two board rooms in the large hotel, there for the purpose of housing people while they conducted whatever business had brought them to that part of the world. One had been reserved that morning, quite at the last minute, and very much at the understanding of the hotel employees. A quiet tension filled the room, palpable and setting a blanket of further unease over its few occupants. Max, Janet and Dominique were sat around the large table awaiting the arrival of Ms. Petrie, Mr Phipps, and whoever else they saw fit to bring with them given the circumstances. They had arrived back from the docks a while before, Janet and Dominique having to practically drag Max to the car, handcuff her to the steering wheel, and put the automobile in motion to convince her to drive them back to the hotel. Stopping her from simply going after the SUV that had driven off with Amy had been an exhausting task, but they had finally managed to persuade her, explaining that there was no possible way they could track it by the time they got to their car. They'd disappeared, leaving a fog of dust in their wake, taking a part of their squad, a friend, with them. They were going to find out who they were though, and where they'd taken Amy, and when they did, Janet had a feeling all hell was going to break loose. She glanced at the dark haired DEB seated across from her, taking in the grim expression and the empty, lost look in her eyes.

"_It__'__s weird. This morning they were shooting daggers at each other. I wouldn__'__t have been surprised if it had ended in some kind of bare-knuckle fist fight. I thought Max hated her....__"_ But, Janet realised, hate was a very strong word. Sure, there were definitely bad feelings there, but even with all that, Max would never want any kind of harm to come to Amy. _"__Isn__'__t that why there are bad feelings in the first place? She swore that__'__s all she ever cared about, why she didn__'__t want her going off with Lucy. Always had Amy__'__s best interests in mind.__"_ Janet knew Max cared, she just had weird ways of showing it. _"__Looking at her now.... I could almost feel sorry for the people who__'__ve taken Amy, because when Max gets a hold of them, she__'__s gonna tear them apart.__"_

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Max's angry, frustrated voice broke the silence. The seconds were ticking by painfully slowly, each passing one adding another ton of tension. Even Dominique, who usually remained stoic in all situations, was looking agitated. No one provided an answer, instead letting the tense silence fall back on them. Muscles flexed on both sides of Max's face as she repeated clenched and unclenched her jaw, and then she moved to rest her head in her hands, dejectedly. It was then Janet realised that this situation bore a resemblance to another they had gone through. Just like that one, Max and Amy had fought before, sending the squad leader into a chaotic spiral of worry, guilt and anger after she'd been kidnapped. Only that time, Amy had been safe. Now, all of them knew, there was no chance of that.

Their peripheral vision allowed them to catch a blue shimmer, as a number of people were beamed into the room, the most recognisable being Mr. Phipps, Ms. Petrie, and her assistant, Madeleine. Max shot into a standing position, Janet and Dominique doing the same moments later, as Ms. Petrie walked over to the head of the table.

"Good morning, ladies." She addressed them tersely, glancing at each of them in turn, and noting their expression with a heavy sigh. This was indeed a sorry turn of events. "It's a shame I've been brought here under such circumstances and I appreciate that all of you must be feeling distressed by what has transpired."

"Do we know anything? How someone managed to set us up so easily?" Disgust leaked into Max's voice, unable to comprehend how Raphael could have gotten one over on them and nabbed one of their own in the process. Ms. Petrie pursed her lips and paused before answering.

"It seems as though we have a traitor working for us." The head of the DEBS organisation watched the expression on Max's face change abruptly, and waited for an outburst, but it never came. "Someone has been leaking information to the enemy, providing them with our plans, your location, team members' names-"

"So you think they were after Amy? It wasn't just random pickings?" Max interrupted, momentarily forgetting who it was she was talking to. Ms. Petrie nodded, deciding against disciplining her for her outburst. Emotions were high and she expected it.

"I believe so. I also believe that our mole has been doing so for quite a while now, allowing Raphael Rodriguez to anticipate every move we have made up until this point, giving him the opportunity to play us like chess pieces."

"And we let him." Max half grunted, half sighed, slipping back into her seat. "Do you have any leads on who it is that's been leaking it?" Ms. Petrie nodded slowly.

"We have a few leads, nothing that's one-hundred percent solid, but I can assure you that we have our best people working on it." Max rubbed her fingers across her forehead, harshly.

"What do we do now?" Ms. Petrie took a deep breath at the question, but her outer exterior betrayed nothing. Countless years of perfecting the ability to maintain a constant stony expression had proved to be an undeniable asset more times than she could remember. In a way, Max Brewer reminded Ms. Petrie very much of herself when she was younger. Driven, ambitious, hot-headed, and incredibly loyal to the cause. It was how she knew just how Max was going to react to what she had to say next.

"I'm afraid there isn't anything that can be done yet. We have no idea where Raphael is keeping her, or why, and even if we did, rushing in would be incredibly foolish and precisely what he wants." The fire burning in brown eyes suddenly got gasoline thrown on it.

"You expect us to just sit here and do nothing?" Max spat, outraged. _"__How can she expect me to do that?__"_ Ms. Petrie levelled her gaze, her eyes slowly growing cold, walls that proudly proclaimed that she was in charge being swiftly set back up. She locked eyes with Max, and the dark haired DEB felt herself take an involuntary step back. Intimidation was something Ms. Petrie radiated.

"Considering it is a direct order, that is exactly what I expect you to do. Going off and getting yourselves killed won't help Miss Bradshaw." Max opened her mouth to protest, but she realised that the older woman was right. Instead, she stared down glumly at her hands as they rested on the stained wooden surface of the table. There was nothing Max hated more than feeling helpless. Except for, of course, when great big bald men took off with her team mates. Those were tied at top place.

"Yes, ma'am." Max mumbled quietly, getting an unseen nod from Ms. Petrie, and then lapsing into silence. She listened to the briefing they were being given, the instructions, or lack thereof, they were told to follow and took it all in without saying a word, and without really paying attention, but knowing she would somehow retain the information. Her mind refused to let her focus on anything other than Amy. Why had she been taken? And to where? What were they doing to her, wherever she was? Who exactly had taken her? Even at that very moment, her brain was trying to come up with some kind of plan she knew that she wouldn't be able to execute, at least not yet. Max clenched the fingers of her hands into fists, tension coiling her muscles, twisting her state of mind, and causing so much anxiety to build up, she felt an unnervingly powerful need to release it. Max was well aware of the fact that she could, in fact, snap at any given moment. However, she was also aware of how bad that would look in front of Ms. Petrie, and how it would affect her team mates to see her like that. She was the team leader, head of the International DEBS squad, she had to be strong and at least look as though she was able to keep her cool under such strenuous situations. A trying task when your best friend has been kidnapped by dangerous criminals and taken to unknown whereabouts.

"_Can you really sit there and call her that?__"_ Her mind chastised. _"__Best friend?__"_ A disapproving chuckle. _"__Pull the other one, Brewer. She ripped your head off, and with good reason, yesterday and could barely stand to be in the same room with you this morning. Doesn__'__t really sound like the acts of a best friend to me.__"_ Max let her eyes fall closed as she let her conscience verbally batter her. _"__You treated her like crap, and you sit there and have the audacity to call her best friend, to be worried? This never would have happened if you__'__d just let it go, been decent with her. Instead of being half way across the docks, she__'__d have been standing with you and you__'__d have been going through the motions together. At least then she__'__d have been with you when you all got to escape. Instead, she was knocked unconscious and thrown into the back of an SUV, and is probably sitting tied to a chair in some pitch black warehouse, getting a spotlight shined in her face and a club to the head whenever she refuses to answer a question. Some best friend you turned out to be.__"_ Guilt and despair rolled over her in waves, leaving her oblivious to the fact that Ms. Petrie and her team had left, and she was alone with her squad once more. Most of her squad.

"How can they expect us to sit here and do nothing?" Janet's voice finally broke the silence, unable to take it any longer. She was a loyal DEB, one of the loyalist. She loved her job, there was nothing on the earth she would rather be doing, but sometimes the academy didn't half ask a lot of them. "While Amy's...." She trailed off, the anger abruptly leaking from her voice and leaving her sentence hanging weakly. She folded her arms across her chest, defences up against the harsh realities, and let her eyes drop sadly to the surface of the table. There was nothing they could do, as much as they hated and didn't want to admit to that fact, it was true. Ms. Petrie had been right. Rodriguez would expect them to come after him, and so if they did, they'd undoubtedly end up walking into some elaborate death trap, and then there wouldn't be anyone to save Amy. So, they were left to be tormented by their thoughts, feeling utterly useless, and wait for some information, a glimmer of hope.

"It iz ridiculous." The thick French accent was laced with unexpected emotion, anger. Dominique spat out the words as if just thinking them had filled her mouth with the most unpleasant taste imaginable. While she and Amy had never exactly been best friends, she did care for the other woman. Being older and, of course, the Perfect Score, Amy was almost a role model of sorts. She was what most DEBS strived to be. Beautiful, intelligent, amazingly good at her job, Amy was the pride and joy of the academy. Even after the situation with Lucy, there was no doubt that the lofty agent was still the envy, and the object of admiration of most of the students, and whether or not Dominique would ever admit to it, part of her did indeed feel the same way that percentage of the DEBS population did. Despite that though, Dominique considered her a friend, and suspected she would have had she met an Amy who wasn't the Perfect Score.

"It is." Max's voice was suddenly weary and tired, the uproar of emotions she was feeling leaving her drained. "But there's nothing we can do it about it. Ms. Petrie's right, and all we can now is wait." Janet and Dominique exchanged concerned, disbelieving looks. They hadn't expected Max to give in without a fight. "Back to your rooms. We'll be called if we're needed." Without another word, Max slid the high back leather chair away from the table and stood, striding from the room. Her posture slumped, her eyes downcast, missing the confidence that usually poured from her with every step. The heavy door slid closed with an audible click and both Janet and Dominique released heavy sighs as if the noise had been the signal they were waiting for.

"I can't...." Janet shook her head, her voice wavering. "I can't believe this is happening." She sniffed loudly, turning her attention to her left when she felt a pressure on her wrist and finding Dominique's hand resting there. The French DEB looked at her with gentle sympathy, her eyes betraying her and revealing that she was dealing with her own sadness.

"It will be okay." They had never really seen eye to eye, always finding something to drive the other crazy and enjoying doing so. Janet had often suspected that the only reason Dominique smoked was because she knew it annoyed her. Likewise, Dominique did sometimes relish in the fact that her habits sent the other woman into a frenzy and would strategically place herself beside her just before she lit a cigarette. However, for that brief moment, sitting alone and bereft, differences were put aside. They sat in silence, grateful for each other's company and the fact that they had someone else who knew how they felt, both damning the circumstances that had caused their finally finding common ground.

Lucy's House

Barcelona – 15:06

A large metallic bowl filled with an obviously unhealthy amount of popcorn sat between the two friends, tilting from side to side as their respective hands dipped back in for more. Any sounds of chewing or crunching were drowned out by the noises of battle. Swords clashing, guttural yells ripped from a leather-clad female's throat as overwhelming odds were beaten by sheer will power and the need to survive, seemingly impossible actions being carried out much to the displeasure of various muscles and ligaments. Two pairs of eyes, brown and blue, were locked onto the television set as they watched the events play out, identical chuckles and smirks of glee as fire was blown into the mass of warriors. Identical winces as a pot of boiling liquid was poured on top of them and stillness once more as, enthralled, they watched the rest of the battle play out. Lucy leaned forward, resting her elbows on her crossed knees, eyed wide, and watched a very tired, bruised warrior woman all but collapse beside her companion who was looking even worse than she was.

"_Xena?__"_

"_Hmm?__"_

"_When we get to Thessaly.... you still owe me a new pair of boots.__"_

Lucy flopped back against the couch as the credits began to roll. Scud turned his head in her direction and raised an enquiring eyebrow when he saw the happy smile on her face. Glancing at him, the smile faded when she realised she'd been caught. Her eyes narrowed and she looked at him for a moment, before rolling them.

"I like the show. The blonde is cute. Gimmie a break, jeez." Lucy huffed, folding her arms across her chest and defiantly turning her gaze back to the television. "I never said I didn't like the show before, I just-"

"She's a redhead." Lucy's head snapped to the side and she looked at him with a confused frown.

"What?"

"Gabrielle. She's a redhead." The brunette blinked at her friend for a long moment, before shaking her head.

"Scud, what are you smoking? She's blonde." The young man rolled his eyes in a dramatic manor and sighed heavily.

"Okay, I'm not even going to bother arguing with someone about this again. It takes far too much effort." He pushed himself off of the sofa and strode towards where the DVD player was sat. Lucy watched him curiously, as he took out the disk and placed it back in the set.

"**Again**_?_" She quirked an eyebrow at his back. He put the boxset back with the others, pressing his hand against the front of them to make sure they were all lined up neatly, and nodded.

"It's been the bane of a few heated discussions, yes." Lucy found that she could do nothing but shake her head at him. She found it amusing that he was into a show that was so heavily centred around 'women power'. Then again, as he had pointed out earlier that morning, there were other aspects to the show that he obviously enjoyed. Lucy sure as hell wasn't exactly repulsed by them either. She allowed her mind to drift, thinking back to the few episodes they'd watched. "Those conventions can get pretty out of hand if you say the wrong thing." Scud dropped heavily onto the couch beside her, jarring her from her thoughts, a thoughtful look on his face. "I brought up the hair thing at one once. Never again. Having a 60-year-old woman dressed as Xena forcing you against a wall with her forearm to your throat, screaming profanities at you and damning you to all 7 depths of Tartarus, while brandishing a homemade chakram with her free hand will kind of put you off talking about a subject that caused such a reaction." His thoughtful look became a mask of remembered pain as he rubbed at his neck sympathetically. Lucy stared at him, dumbstruck, her brain unable to make sense of the information she'd just received.

"Right." Long and drawn out, the word hung in the air for a few seconds while Lucy's shook her head, bewildered.

"Hey." Scud said, abruptly shattering the silence and turning his eyes on his best friend. "What happened to work?" Lucy waved a dismissive hand in Scud's direction, the other delving back into the bowl.

"Gustavo actually wanted today's shift. He needs the extra money." She informed him, speaking around a mouthful of popcorn. Gustavo was a young man Lucy had met the first few weeks she'd been working at her stall. His father had owned a stall on the market place, but business had become poor since his death and they had been forced to shut it down. He'd been at the market one morning shopping for food for the rest of his family, when he'd seen a new face and approached Lucy. They spoke for a while before he asked if there was any chance she was looking to take on a partner. He was the man of his household since his father's demise and they were depending on him to find a job. Lucy had thought about it for a moment, before smiling and telling him that whenever she needed a day off, he'd be the first person she'd go to.

"We should invite him over one night. Get to know him a little better. I mean, he's been working for you for how long now? You really should make an effort to get to know your co-workers, Luce." Lucy allowed a beat of silence, before she turned her head towards Scud and regarded him with a knowing expression.

"Feeling the need to make a male friend?"

"Dear lord, yes." Scud confessed, exuberantly. "No offence Lucy, you're the best friend anyone could hope to have. Even if you can sometimes be as ill-tempered as a shark that's being force to go vegan, but my **god**.... I need male friends. I need someone to drink beer with, someone to ogle half naked ladies with, someone that will burp the alphabet in perfect synchronicity with me." Lucy gave him an incredulous look, eyebrows raised to her hairlines. Scud rolled his eyes. "Fine, someone that pees standing up."

"Fine, fine. We'll invite Gus over." Lucy smirked as a thought occurred to her. "Hey, maybe you and he can double date with Amy and me." She got a playful punch in the shoulder for her remark.

"While I'm sure he's an incredibly nice guy, I just don't swing that way." Lucy threw her head back, a loud snort unashamedly escaping as she did so.

"Funny, your love of all things Cher would argue otherwise. Plus, you have a weirdly vast knowledge of Broadway musicals." Lucy suddenly found her upper body automatically jerking backwards as she was faced with a very defensive-looking finger being thrust into her face.

"That woman is a goddess, I don't care what anyone says about her. As for Broadway musicals, they are the foundation of the world we live in!" He dropped his hand and took in Lucy's startled expression, before regaining his composure. "But the way I feel about those things does not make me a passenger of the homosexual bus. You're riding alone on that one." He paused, bearing his teeth as he smiled. "Although, after this morning, it doesn't look like you're going to be completely alone." A lazy grin slowly spread itself across Lucy's face and she blew out an unsteady breath, her bangs being tossed away from her eyes for a few seconds, before defiantly settling back over them. She felt a familiar happy feeling begin to bubble in the pit of her stomach. A feeling she had been without far too long she'd realised, when it had resurfaced during her recent time with Amy, throwing her completely off balance in the most pleasant of ways. It was like when you were a kid and you'd spin around in a circle over and over again, until you were in serious danger of falling down because you were so dizzy. Sometimes you would fall, but you'd be back up and spinning again in seconds, because it was too much fun and felt too good to stop.

"I guess not." She stretched her arms up above her head and let out a happy sigh. Sinking back into the corner formed by the arm of the couch meeting its back, Lucy pursed her lips and then opened her mouth to speak. When she couldn't find sufficient words to describe her mood, she just shook her head and allowed the silly grin that had seemingly set up a permanent home on her face to stay there. "It's.... incredible." She finally managed. "You know, seventy-six hours ago I was miserable. Like, really...." She paused, her face becoming serious, eyebrows angling down into a frown. "Worryingly miserable. I didn't think I'd ever be able to shake myself out of it." Lucy glanced over and caught the expression on Scud's face. "Sorry, I didn't.... you helped. Really you did. I'd still be an aspiring hermit living in Iceland if it hadn't been for you, but.... I don't think even you could have pulled me out of the hole I'd let myself fall into. I could have gotten halfway out myself, but there was only one person who could pull me out the rest of the way." Lucy shifted in her seat, pulling one leg up, bending it and holding it to her chest. She rested her chin on her knee, sadness glimmering in her suddenly distant eyes. "I didn't think I'd ever be able to get out of there."

"I know...." Scud said with quiet sympathy. He watched his friend take a deep breath to steady her emotions, knowing full well how dark that place had been.

"But Amy came back. Managed to drag me out of there. I can't even begin to explain how it feels." She glanced up, looking at him through her bangs. "Knowing she still loves me, that I haven't lost her. That she's coming back."

Somewhere in Barcelona

Same time

The room she was in was large. She could tell that much even in the darkness, her voice echoing off the walls. Her heart was in her throat, its beat pounding in her ears, despite all the attempts she made at following her training and trying to keep calm. She could feel the blindfold over her eyes, the darkness it created and enveloped her in bringing about a panicked feeling of claustrophobia. She tested her hands, flexing them, crossed wrists tugging at the rope that bound them together and prevented her escape. Her legs were in a similar position, strapped to the legs of the chair she was sat in.

Amy had woken only moments earlier. Confusion had been her first reaction. She wondered why it was dark, where she was, why she couldn't move, and then it had all come flooding back. She'd been watching the rest of her squad open up the crates, getting ready to go over and help, when she felt a searing pain latch onto to the back of her head and then she'd fallen into darkness. Now, she found herself surrounded by it. Unable to escape.

Panic attached itself to every nerve in her body, as she furiously began tugging at her restraints, trying desperately to somehow break free. One wrong move and she suddenly found gravity pulling her down. She didn't have time to brace herself for the impact, and the back of the chair, and her head, slammed against the floor with an ear-piercing clatter. Hot jolts of pain sent themselves thundering up along her wrists and arms after the fall, the edges of the chair pinching her skin, the force of her weight coming down on them while they were strapped at such an angle causing some sort of damage. She gasped, a guttural groan of pain, but was unable to react further, as she found her chair being brought upright by some unseen force.

"You seem to have found yourself in quite a predicament, Miss Bradshaw." Deep. Spanish. Male. She didn't know how, but she knew it was Raphael. She could feel him circling her chair. "You allowed yourself and your team mates to be lured into a trap, allowed yourself to be captured, left them to be killed and now there's no one left to rescue you." Thoughts ran through Amy's mind a mile a minute as she tried to take in the information she was being given.

"_Trap? The docks.... oh god, Max, Janet, Dom.... they wouldn__'__t have been killed. There__'__s no way....__"_ Her heart sank as she failed to convince herself.

"But.... that's not entirely true now, is it?" Amy's head turned in the direction of his voice. She was unable to see the maniacal smirk shaping his lips.

"_What is he talking about....?__"_ A little voice at the back of her mind provided her with an answer, but Amy knew that there was no way he could possibly mean that. He couldn't know. No one did.

"I wonder what would happen. If word of your capture was to get out to the right person. Would they come running like a faithful lapdog?" Each word left his mouth soaked in menace, sending Amy's heart rate skyrocketing. His eyes scanned her helpless form, watching with glee as the pulse at her neck began to flutter faster. "Such a shame. Someone with so much potential, so much fire, being reduced to a pathetic puddle of weakness. Longing. And by someone who was supposed to be a sworn enemy no less." Automatically, Amy fiercely tugged at the ropes that bound her, not caring if the chair tipped again. He knew. He knew and somehow it had something to do with why she was there. She needed to get out of there, to get to Lucy, her first instinct being to protect the other woman. "It makes me sick. If I hadn't already had such a passionate hate for her and her family, her giving the rest of us such a bad name would have helped get me there."

"What do you want with me?" She barked at him, venom leaking into her words. He chuckled, the sound bouncing off the walls and back to her over and over again. Amy felt him kneel down in front of her.

"Lucy Diamond is what I want. That bitch.... well, let's just say we have history. I've been trying to get to her for years and when I found out that she'd apparently fallen in love with the enemy, fallen so hard she'd given up her life as a criminal, I couldn't have wished for a better thing to happen. You...." He reached forward with her hand and stroked Amy's face. She jerked her head back, lips forming a disgusted sneer, and then she winced in pain and his fingers closed tightly around her jaw, holding her head in place. "Now you are my ticket to getting to her. Even after I'd heard you'd broken her heart and caused her to fall off the edge of the earth, I knew.... I knew she still loved you. She gave up everything for you and a love like that doesn't vanish over night. Then she resurfaced and I tracked her down, found out she was here. Imagine my delight. All I needed was a plan." He paused, releasing his hold on Amy's jaw. "And a little inside help. Which was far easier to come by than I had anticipated, and before I could snap my fingers, you were on your way to Barcelona on a fake mission, playing right into my hands." He stood and began to circle her again, stopping once he was behind Amy. "And now you're here. If I may say so, you are indeed the most beautiful bait I have ever had the pleasure of tying to a chair." Raphael rested his hands on Amy's shoulders, delighting in the flinch that followed the contact. "It's only a matter of time before your precious Lucy Diamond finds out what's happened to you and comes running." A cruel smile lifted the corners of his mouth, his eyes shining with evil intent. "And I'll be waiting for her."

Amy was suddenly agonizingly aware that breathing was difficult. It hurt to draw a breath and her heart thudded so painfully in her chest, she was sure it was bruising ribs. Despite the pain, only one thought really registered in her mind. Silent and anguish-filled.

"_Lucy....__"_


	14. Chapter 13

AC Front Maritim Hotel – Poblenou area

Barcelona - 18:28

The sun sat happily in the immaculate blue sky outside the hotel. People were lazing by the pool, others enjoying themselves by playing in it, laughter being carried on the breeze, it was a perfect day. Inside one of the rooms of the hotel, however, it was a different matter entirely. The curtains to Max Brewer's room were closed, refusing entrance to any of the sun's cheerful rays. Lights were off, plunging the room into almost darkness, and silence was her only company, as she sat on the two-person sofa, staring at the blank TV screen. She'd spent the last few hours much the same way, occasionally getting up to pace the room early on, but had eventually gave up on that, along with trying to make sense of the thoughts, and now she was unsure if she were having any at all. Vaguely aware of feeling numb, she found she could do nothing but stare. Lost in some kind of trance, a mix of wretched self-pity and something akin to murderous rage, she sat in the quiet, darkened room. Subdued.

A familiar guilt had begun to rise in her once she and the remaining members of her squad had arrived back at the hotel, panic-stricken and furious. A lot of what had previously transpired struck a cord that was all too similar to once that had been strung before. Amy had been kidnapped a second time and once again she and Max had been fighting. Yet despite the arguing, just like the time before, the squad leader was ready to do whatever it would take to bring her back. After all, a DEB was instructed never to leave a woman behind. However, Max hadn't been enforcing rules all too well lately, and she knew it. She was either over enforcing unimportant ones to make certain individuals' lives difficult, or bending them to suit herself.

"_What would Ma think of you now?__"_ She chided inwardly. Her mother had been a DEB, her mother before her, and if either of them knew how she had been behaving, Max knew there would have been hell to pay. Her Ma was a strict woman, who did show affection and kindness, but only when it was necessary. Her father had been an absent one, and so her mother and grandmother, who was much the same as her own daughter, were the only stable parental figures in her life. No brothers or sisters, she was the only one who could carry their family name on through the Academy's ranks, and that was what she aspired to. To be the best.

"_To be the best, you have to make sacrifices. You can__'__t afford to have a gaggle of friends around you. You can__'__t be the best if someone takes pointers from you and beats you to it.__"_

She'd disregarded that bit of her Ma's advice when she met Amy. So sweet and friendly, you couldn't help but like the girl. Before Max knew what had happened, they were best friends and being the best had dropped a few notches on her aspiration meter. Maybe that's why she had been so mad when Amy had betrayed them all. Betrayed her. Max had put their friendship above a lot of things, whether other people knew that or not, and to have Amy just knock that aside for someone she'd just met, their enemy no less, hurt more than she'd ever really let on. Sure, she'd let everyone know how pissed she was, but the real emotional hurt was kept hidden. She couldn't afford to let people know that she was just as fragile as anyone else inside.

After some quite reflection, it had begun to really sink in just how out of line she had been recently. While she did genuinely feel Amy had betrayed her, part of her, somewhere deep, deep down, also realized that things had been difficult for Amy.

"Max?" The voice pushed its way into the room, forcing her out of her reverie. "Max? Are you in there?" The dark-haired DEB wearily rubbed her eyes, before standing and making her way over to the door.

"Janet." On the other side of the door stood her worried looking team-mate. "Something you need?" Usually she would have been more abrupt, sounded angrier, but Max found she didn't have it in her. Which was probably better for the other woman.

"They're serving dinner downstairs. I thought I should come get you." Max just sighed and shook her head.

"I'm not hungry."

"You should eat something." A glare almost found its way to Max's face, but it was lost at the last second.

"I'm fine. Go enjoy the food with Dom. Keep your strength up, you're gonna need it." The next thing Janet knew, the door was being closed in her face. She stood staring at it for a moment, a sad frown marring her usually cheery features, and briefly debated trying once more to convince her squad leader to leave her room and eat, but decided it would be for the best if she just left Max alone for a while. Janet knew they all felt guilty, that they could have done something more to protect their friend, but she had a hunch that Max was purposely placing most of the blame on her own shoulders. The bitter side of Janet wanted to shrug the thought off, allow herself to think Max deserved to feel like crap and be done with it. Of course, Janet wasn't about to let herself to that. Still, she did as she was asked, and made her way down to the dining room, where, a more worried-looking than usual, Dominique sat waiting.

"She iz not coming?" A defeated shake of Janet's head answered the French agent's question. "She has to eat, no?"

"No." Janet nodded, and then paused. "I mean yes, she should eat, but she won't come down. She's just sitting up there in a pitch black room staring at the wall." The petite DEB slumped down in her seat across from Dom and sighed heavily. "I'm worried about her. Max doesn't get depressed, she gets angry. Seeing her like this is weird."

"I am sure the anger will kick in soon enough." The attempt at humor didn't go unnoticed and Dominique got a small smile for her efforts. Just a small one though, one sadly devoid of happiness. "Janet, it will be okay. You have to believe that." A slow, sad shake of a blonde head.

"I don't know if I can, Dom."

Lucy's House

Barcelona – 21:15

The living room was bathed in a warm, soft orange glow, emanating from the lamps they had switched on once it had begun to get dark outside. The one discrepancy was where it hit the light of the T.V set, turning it to an odd mix that shone mostly blue. The only sound was that coming from the speakers, a now familiar theme tune that a certain slim brunette couldn't help but bop her head along with as she spoke.

"So, let me get this straight. You're telling me that there are people out there that actually spend their time writing novel-length stories about fictional characters from TV shows and movies?" Scud nodded his head in confirmation, licking the remaining ice-cream from the spoon he was holding.

"Oh yeah, like you wouldn't believe. There are thousands of sites dedicated to just The WP and Gab alone." Lucy scratched the tip of her nose, thoughtfully.

"Wow, people really get into the whole lesbian icon thing, huh?" Scud waggled his spoon in her face, his sharp blue eyes wide.

"You better believe it. It's a very powerful thing. Finding people, fictional or not, to look up to like that. It's a big deal when it happens. Some people just find the urge to write about them. Or read. I'm more of a reader myself. You wouldn't believe the kind of stories some people-" He was cut short by a hand in his face.

"Please stop. I can imagine the kind of stories you've managed to find." Scud shrugged.

"In my defence, some of their summaries are very misleading." Lucy snorted, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure." She pushed herself up off the couch and moved to the television set, pressing stop on the DVD player, taking out the disk and putting it back in its case. "You're a lonely, pervy little man, Scud." Something between a choked-gasp and a noise of utter denial escaped his lips in protest, but just as he was about to say something, he stopped himself.

"No, that's a fair statement." Lucy collapsed next to him on the couch and grabbed the ice cream container out of his hands, his spoon disappearing milliseconds later. He stared at his now empty hands. "It is **the** weirdest thing." Frowning, Lucy turned her attention to him.

"What is?"

"I had ice-cream and a spoon a second ago and now they're gone!" With another, more exaggerated eye roll, Lucy flicked the last remnants of ice cream off her spoon in Scud's direction.

"Hey!" Jumping to his feet, he frantically tried to rid his shirt of the cold, goopy mess. "Do you **know** what this is?!" He all but yelled, pointing an enraged finger towards his chocolate-stained apparel. "This is a vintage Star Trek t-shirt! You can't just go out and buy them anymore! I had to talk to three different people in different parts of the world to get a hold of this!" Blinking tanned eyelids, brown eyes looked up at him blankly, like he was the strangest thing Lucy had ever seen. Quickly calming down, he adopted a somewhat sheepish look and made his way to the kitchen, mumbling. "Well I did."

"I didn't realise people went around wearing collectors items." Lucy quipped, digging back into the ice cream without a second's hesitation. "Aren't they like, supposed to be behind glass or something?" Scud's form appeared in the doorway, one hand clutching a damp cloth, the other pulling the t-shirt taught as he tried to get rid of the stain.

"Some things have to be shown to the world to be appreciated, not locked up, away from prying eyes. I'd have thought you of all people, Miss Diamond Thief Extraordinaire, would understand that." Lucy nodded thoughtfully, agreeing, but eyed him with amusement.

"I don't think a vintage Star Wars t-shirt is quite in the same league as a diamond though."

"Trek! Star Trek!"

"Does it really make a difference?" The glare she received as an answer made her make a mental note not to make the mistake of asking such a question again. Scud turned and threw the cloth in the direction of the sink, punching the air when he managed to land the shot, and then sat back down next to Lucy, who was still eating his ice cream without so much as an apology. He frowned at her and bobbed his head, indicating the carton she held. A carton that was rapidly becoming empty.

"You gonna share that?" Brown eyes didn't even bother to raise themselves.

"Nope."

"But.... I paid for it." A shrug of bare shoulders indicated that Lucy didn't really care about that.

"And you made the mistake of opening it in my house." Scud released an exasperated sigh and made a grab for the ice cream. Only to find a knee being place squarely against his chest, forcing him to roll over. He hit the floor with a painful sounding thud. "Hey, grabby-hands, mitts off." Scud used the coffee table to pull himself into a sitting position and stared at Lucy with wide eyes.

"But it's **mine**!" Finally she looked at him. Deep brown orbs locking with pale blue.

"Australia was mine to sink. Didn't stop you and your grabby hands then, did it?" She raised her voice a few octaves, just enough to make it sound like over-exaggerated mocking. "'Oh no, you can't do that Lucy, World leaders won't be pleased.' And you just grabbed that lever right out of my hands." The cold, wet metal of the spoon made him jump as it connected with his forehead. All was silent for a minute, as Lucy shovelled another spoonful into her mouth.

"And.... that's why I can't have my ice cream? Because I stopped you from sinking Australia?"

"Something like that, yeah." Scud sat dumbfounded, before he shook his head in defeat and, with a groan and a rub to his back, got up and took his place next to Lucy again.

"Nothing to do with the fact that you're a greedy-ass pig?" The glare he was fixed with would have made others run for the hills, but not him. It simply made him chuckle with gleeful triumph, his jibe finding its mark. "Shouldn't your lady lover have shown up again by now?" Lucy's brow creased into a frown as she glanced over her shoulder at the clock on the wall. Almost ten.

"Yeah, long before now." Suddenly, she became aware of an almost unbearable sinking in her stomach. And whatever was sinking, was dragging boards filled with rusty nails down with it. "Something's not right...." Scud turned concerned eyes on her.

"Hey, I'm sure she's fine, running late with a mission or something. A kitten probably got stuck in a tree." Lucy closed her eyes, her frown deepening, and brushed off his attempt at reassurance with a wave of her hand.

"No, Scud.... something's wrong. She wouldn't leave it this long without letting me know she was okay. I know her.... she wouldn't." Lucy got up and began to pace back and forth in front of the coffee table, her fingers tugging on her bottom lip nervously. "Can you get me the number for her hotel room?" Scud nodded and stood, moving to the back of the room where his laptop was set up on the table in front of the sliding doors that led to the beach.

"You really think something bad has happened?" He asked once he'd sat down and booted up his computer. Lucy folded her arms across her chest and gave a half-hearted shrug.

"It just doesn't feel right, Scud." With a single nod, he threw himself into his task.

Somewhere in Barcelona

Same Time

A weakened pair of lightly tanned arms pulled relentlessly at the restraints that bound them, drawing out what little strength was left and clinging to it in the impossible hope that the ropes would eventually drop from her arms. Finally, with something akin to a choked sob, her arms stopped moving in defeat and she allowed her head to loll forward until her chin touched her chest. She'd gotten used to the darkness, the silence. After **he** had tortured her with his words, delighting in her pain, he'd left, and she hadn't felt anyone's presence since. Something she wasn't entirely sure if she was happy or saddened by. Granted, it was nice not to have scum breathing down her neck, but the time alone allowed her to reflect.

"_How could we have let ourselves get lured in like that?__"_

The rope dug into her wrists, she wouldn't be surprised if the marks they left turned out to be permanent. He hadn't just used rope either, that painful realisation had occurred while he was telling her, in explicit detail, how her team mates were probably being shipped back to their headquarters. In pieces.

"_They can__'__t be dead, they just can__'__t....__"_

Her body was drained from struggling, tired of pulling at the rope and having the wire concealed beneath it bite her skin, cutting her. The blindfold was tied tight enough that it had begun to place a painful amount of pressure on her head. And she could do nothing.

"_I__'__m going to die here.__"_

The thought had rocked her to the core the first time it had entered her brain, and she had attacked her restraints, desperately wanting to believe that if she could just pull hard enough they'd come free. The hope had died around the tenth time realisation of that fact had sunk in.

"_Lucy....__"_

She found her soul torn. Wanting nothing more than for her dark-haired, knight in shining armour to crash this psycho's sick party and rescue her, and yet knowing that if Lucy even attempted such a feat, she'd be pumped full of lead before she could even make it within a hundred yards of her. Perhaps what frightened her most, was that if Lucy were to find out what had happened to her, Amy doubted that she'd let a barrage of bullets, or death, stop her.

"_Don__'__t stop....__"_

Fragments of a memory that seemed so distant now broke away from wherever they had made their home and settled inside Amy's mind. Swirling in and around themselves until they formed a picture. Two forms, pressed tightly together, passion and longing creating blinding auras that connected and merged into one.

"_Don__'__t ever stop touching me....__"_

"_I won__'__t.... never again....__"_

It seemed so far away from her now, the events of the night before, but the memory lingered firmly. With it, the scents and sounds and the feel of that night. And Amy felt her soul not only tear, but shatter. The blindfold restricted her from seeing her surroundings, but the utter hopelessness of the situation she found herself in disallowed her from seeing a way out. A way back to Lucy.

AC Front Maritim Hotel – Poblenou area

Barcelona – 23:02

The room lay still, blanketed by darkness, untouched by even the moon. Not a whisper floated in on the breeze outside, not even a slight rustle of bed sheets disturbed the quiet. In fact, the bed itself lay empty, the sheets and comforter crisp and neat. Perfect. If one were to happen to stumble into the room, they would find few things out of place. The cushions belonging to the two-piece settee sat at symmetrical angles, clothes were neatly folded and ready to be put on the next morning. The remote control for the TV was even neatly placed on the coffee table, again at a perfect angle. It sat next to a blue, hardback book.

If the same person who had entered the room, was to then pick up said book and turn to any of the pages, they would find a similar image to all the rest. The backdrop, pose, and other little details might be different, but each drawing they turned to would depict the same dark woman. Sometimes she was accompanied by a blonde, but more often that not, it was just her. Smiling, mid-laugh, glancing at something off the page with either a fond or a menacing look. Some would be in colour, others merely sketches, but they would all convey the same message to the onlooker. That they were drawn with the utmost care, attention, and love. Painstakingly crafted over, until every detail was right.

The shrill, harsh ringing of a telephone decimated the silence, violently ripping it to pieces. Had it been glass, the room itself would have shattered. Instead, it remained intact, and unmoving. Nothing stirred. The phone rang again. Whispered promises echoed within the stillness of the room.

"_I__'__ll come back to you. I promise.__"_

Scenes the four walls had witnessed rolled around themselves as the ringing continued.

"_Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I hadn__'__t gone back that night. What would have happened if we__'__d run away together.__"_

The ringing chased away the remnants of past happenings. Persistent and chilling against the stark silence, it continued.

And continued.

Until, finally.

The ringing stopped.


	15. Chapter 14

Lucy's House

Barcelona – 23:05

A shaky hand almost dropped the phone into its cradle. Emotionless dark eyes bore into its plastic casing, not really seeing it. So many thoughts assaulted her mind that, if she could process them, she would wonder if it was the magnitude of them that rendered her immobile for the following brief few seconds. Seconds that managed to feel like an eternity.

"Luce?" Scud's voice crept tentatively into the silence, wavering slightly with concern. It took his dark-haired companion a few agonizingly slow moments, before she registered that her name had been spoken and she turned around to face him.

"No answer." Scud wondered how two simple words could make the world feel like it was collapsing in on itself. Still, despite such a horrific feeling, he collected himself and put on what he hoped was a brave face.

"Lucy, I'm sure she's fine. They probably got held up on a mission, or are in some briefing with the bigwigs." Lucy rubbed hand across her suddenly aching forehead and nodded.

"Yeah…." She tried desperately to settle the feeling of doubt and dread in her stomach. "You're probably right."

"Trust me. Give it an hour and she'll be knocking on your window like one of those loved up Dawson's Creek kids." A ghost of a small tugged at Lucy's lips.

"Do you do nothing in your spare time but watch TV?" Scud seemed to ponder over that for a moment.

"I break to eat sometimes." An eye roll and a low chuckle was all Scud was after, and he got it. And it set supports in place, stopping the world from crumbling completely.

Unknown Location

Barcelona – 04:36

Heavy footsteps fell on the cold concrete floor and echoed all around her. She could picture it in her mind, a dark expansive room, dimly lit except for a few lights here and there. Her chair was placed underneath one of them, allowing her capturer to view her in all her helplessness. The room completely empty, except for her. She wasn't far wrong.

Her eyes were closed under the blindfold, but sleep refused to come. So far off, pale blue orbs ached from looking for it. No, sleeping under such circumstances would be utterly impossible, but it wouldn't be the first time she'd gone without it. Amy couldn't count the number of times the DEBS had been on missions that had required them to go without sleep for a number of days. It was part of their training. Sometimes, when sleep could no longer be fought off, they would take shifts, two sleeping and two awake, but those times were few and far between. And so, lack of visits to the land of nod was not something Amy was overly worried about. She did, after all, have more pressing matters at hand. Like being strapped to a chair in a room in the middle of nowhere and being circled in the same manor a shark would circle its prey, imminent death hanging precariously from a fraying thread above her.

The footsteps stopped.

"How are you feeling, Miss Bradshaw?" Amy's eyes blinked open briefly under the blindfold, before realizing it wouldn't do her any good.

"Fine, thank you." Sharp, cold. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing what was going on in her head. How despair had set in long before he had stepped into the room again, how the hope she tried to cling to was slowing slipping away. A low, merry chuckle reverberated within the room, sending cold shivers along Amy's spine.

"That is good to hear. I was worried you may have started to feel somewhat unwell, having not consumed any food or water for quite a while." Amy bit back an angry retort spurred on by the smug tone in Raphael's voice.

"I think you'll find I'm quite resilient."

"Oh, I intend to test that theory quite thoroughly." He moved behind her chair and placed his hands on her shoulders, feeling Amy flinch at the touch and relishing it. "But, for the moment I would like some information from you." Amy scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Do you actually think I'm going to tell you anything?" Amy heard the harsh scrape of metal, a familiar sound, one she'd heard before. The sound of something being pulled out of a holder. That something being a knife.

"Miss Bradshaw, I think you're going to tell me everything I wish to know."

AC Front Maritim Hotel – Poblenou area

Barcelona – 07:48

A notably cringe-worthy sound exploded within the room, silencing all of its occupants. Palms met hard wood with fierce force and if Janet didn't know better, she would have expected the table to snap under the pressure.

"That isn't good enough." Not shouted, instead each word was delivered precisely, sternly, and with a murderous growl. "You are supposed to be the head of the world's best, and you're telling me you still know nothing? Your model student is god knows where, being held hostage by a madman, who somehow knew we were here, that we were going to be at the docks that day, and you haven't got a clue about any of it? You're pathetic." Ms. Petrie, looking a hell of a lot more pissed off than she had looked moments ago, stood and rested her hands on the table in front of her, mimicking Max's pose.

"Sit down, Agent Brewer. Before you say something I'll be forced to make sure you live to regret. Siberia is not a nice place at any time of the year." It was no idle threat, Max knew that, and so she reluctantly reclaimed her seat, grinding her teeth. "I did not say that we didn't have any information, I simply stated that we still don't know where Agent Bradshaw is."

"Practically the same thing." Max mumbled under her breath, but it was just loud enough to be heard by all. Ms. Petrie pursed her lips, but said nothing. There was no point in making already difficult circumstances impossible.

"However, certain things have come to our attention that has shed some light on our situation. It would appear that our mole has been unmasked."

Eyes widened all around the room. Then a pair of deep, dark ones narrowed, and a voice that sounded almost alien to all occupants of the room growled out a question.

"Who is it?"

_The Past_

_Lucy__'__s lair, lair being the word the diamond thief had chosen much to Amy__'__s amusement, was surprisingly homey, Amy had thought for the millionth time since entering it. It had to be, she supposed. For all intents and purposes, this __**was**__ Lucy__'__s home. Sure, she could be on the other side of the planet, pulling off some grand theft, or alternatively, going into hiding after having her heart broken, but Amy realized that the impressive looking compound was the place she would strive to get back to eventually, no matter what. It was the small things really. Pictures of younger versions of Lucy and Scud, people she assumed were Lucy__'__s family, random knickknacks that had to have a story behind them, and if Amy__'__s eyes weren__'__t deceiving her, which she was almost positive they were at first, the blonde had indeed spied the head of a tattered looking teddy bear poking out of a trunk at one end of the room. She said nothing, figuring Lucy probably thought she__'__d hidden it well, and locked the sight inside her head for safe keeping. And possible blackmail use._

_The bed was covered in a material akin to silk and, Amy had mused briefly while playing with the edge of one of the sheets, felt wonderful. There was an oval mirror on the wall next to a set of lockers, not that it was much use, seeing as how it was covered in pictures. It was obvious that some of them weren__'__t whole any more. Some had been cut into various shapes, heart, squares, random squiggles, but Amy got the impression that they hadn__'__t just been stuck on there in any old way. Frowning, she could almost make out some kind of pattern. _

"_That__'__s just your overactive perfectionist brain, Bradshaw.__"__ She smiled to herself, glancing down at the bed sheets, once again running her hand over them._

"_What are you grinning about?__"__ The sound of Lucy__'__s voice just made Amy__'__s smile widen, something that did not go by unnoticed by either woman, and the blonde giggled when she saw what Lucy was holding._

"_I__'__m grinning because it looks as though you attempted to make dinner, and I__'__m trying to think happy thoughts before I die.__"__ Lucy huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes._

"_Oh well, if that__'__s the attitude I__'__m going to get, I__'__ll just take it back.__"__ The hurt look in her eyes might have been as fake as Amy__'__s high school principal__'__s so-called __'__hair__'__, but it did the trick and Amy found herself reaching out and grabbing a handful of Lucy__'__s t-shirt. _

"_Don__'__t be like that, I was just kidding. Sit, eat with me.__"__ Lucy__'__s eyes narrowed, but eventually she complied with the request. __"__I promise I__'__ll try to swallow everything I can.__"_

"_You just watch your mouth, Perfect Score. Technically, I__'__m holding you hostage. You do know there are strict guidelines for this kind of situation, right? I could start following them. First one on the list is, you don__'__t feed the hostage.__"__ Lucy reached out and picked a cherry out of a bowl of various fruits she__'__d put together. She balanced it against her index finger, and then used her thumb to flick it high in the air, before catching it effortlessly in her mouth. Amy quirked an eyebrow as she watched and received a smirk in response, as Lucy pulled the remaining stem out of her mouth, tied in a perfect little knot. __"__And they certainly don__'__t get to share a bed with the super hot chick staging said hostage situation.__"__ Amy felt her ears burning and she quickly cleared her throat, taking a piece of fruit out of the bowl for herself. Lucy__'__s smirk just widened, pleased with the reaction._

_By now, she had realized that Amy was a tad shy when it came to sexual innuendo, something Lucy herself thrived on, both the giving and receiving of it, and so it amused her that the taller woman got so flustered. If she was honest, Lucy really, really enjoyed the reaction._

"_There__'__s just something about those sweet and innocent girls that gets me right__…__.well, not in my heart, but close enough.__"_

_They sat in companionable silence, eating various items from the tray Lucy had brought through with her, and Amy had to admit, none of the wide selection tasted as though it was riddled with food poisoning. Lucy picked up a piece of chicken and waggled it in front of the blonde__'__s face, an eyebrow arched in question. When Amy hesitated, the brunette laughed._

"_Come on. I know you want to.__"__ Maybe it was the way her eyes twinkled as Amy looked at her. Or possibly the way she could suddenly smell the lingering scent of the perfume the diamond thief usually wore. Or maybe it was the way Lucy was looking at her. Her head tilted to one side, bangs falling over her eyes, lips lifted in a smirk, bronzed skin looking as silky as the sheets they were sitting on. Amy chewed on her lower lip for a few seconds, her eyes lowering to rest on the ones smirking in front of her, before something inside her snapped. That __'__something__'__ was a little thing called composure. Completely bypassing the offered chicken, Amy leaned her upper body forward and wrapped a hand around the neck of the other woman, pulling her closer. Lips were pressed together with barely contained passion, and Lucy__'__s initial shock exploded into something slightly more volatile as she felt Amy deepen the kiss. Tongues connected with desire-sparked electricity, starting a fire inside both women, and Lucy felt her grip on the piece of chicken slip, as Amy__'__s hand found its way into her hair, her fingers tangling themselves in dark tresses. They were vaguely aware of the sound of plates crashing together, as the blonde allowed her body to fall back, and Lucy willingly followed her, never allowing their lips to separate for even the briefest of moments. _

_A groan escaped Amy__'__s mouth, quite without her permission, as Lucy pulled her head back briefly, only to nip and tug at the blonde__'__s bottom lip a few times and then throw herself into another lusciously passionate kiss. Amy__'__s usually super-pumped brain cells rapidly shut down one by one, unable to processes a single thought past __'__Lucy__'__, leaving her completely unable to control her actions. Her hand slipped out of dark hair, moving to cup a tanned cheek, trying vainly to draw the other woman closer, need simply filling her completely._

_For her part, Lucy__'__s __**everything**__ was in tatters. She couldn__'__t think, could barely remember how to move, her body was on fire, and she was having serious trouble getting her head around what was happening. _

"_What__'__s there to get your head around? She__'__s kissing you. Jeez, you call yourself a master criminal, and one kiss from this woman and you turn into a puddle!__"_

_The term __'__hormonal teenage virgin__'__ passed through her mind for a second, before it was banished by her own hand. Somehow, her fingers had made their way underneath the forest green t-shirt Amy was wearing, and she caught the movement just in time to register the feeling of her palm connecting with the skin of the blonde__'__s toned stomach. The gasps that followed the connection wrenched both women out of the kiss and their eyes met as lids snapped open. Chests heaved as they tried to draw in ragged breaths, and, looking down at the wonderfully breathless beauty below her, Lucy felt the __'__teenage virgin__'__ state of mind slip away and get firmly replaced with one she was much, much more familiar with. The look that had driven Amy over the edge moments before returned, as Lucy slowly began to stroke the skin of the taller woman__'__s tummy. Soft, gentle caresses that could have gone on for minutes or hours, and Amy closed her eyes and allowed herself to simply feel. Fingertips ran a path of fire over her, making muscles unused to the touch twitch beneath them, and as they grew bolder, elicited sounds she wasn__'__t even aware she could make. _

"_You__'__re beautiful, you know that?__"__ Darkened blue eyes opened and focused on Lucy. For a second she was unsure if she__'__d heard her right, but one look at the suddenly vulnerable person above her confirmed it all. She felt her heart melt and realized she had never been struck more speechless in her life. Unable to do anything else, she pulled Lucy into another kiss, and felt the brunette release a sigh. Among a multitude of other things. What those things were, she didn__'__t know, Lucy just suddenly felt oddly lighter in her arms._

_Sometime later, they lay quite content in each other arms. Lucy on her side, Amy on hers, pressed tightly against the other woman, her head buried in the brunette__'__s neck. Lucy__'__s eyes narrowed with amused curiosity as she felt the Amy__'__s body begin to shake with quite giggles._

"_What__'__s so funny?__"__ Amy pulled back to look up at her __'__kidnapper__'__, a bashful smile on her face._

"_I can__'__t believe I did that.__"__ Lucy__'__s head lolled back as she laughed, before looking at Amy, mirth shining in her eyes._

"_What, haven__'__t you ever done anything you__'__re not supposed to?__"__ Amy bit her lip and shook her head, her smile widening at a familiar memory of two people meeting in a large storage warehouse._

"_Nothing quite like this.__"__ Lucy let her hand wonder along the expanse of Amy__'__s back, feeling goose bumps appear almost instantly over her skin._

"_So I guess you could say I__'__m kind of__…__.__"__ She paused, gesturing with her free hand. __"__Your first?__"__ Lucy couldn__'__t help but smirk at the blush that instantly crept up along Amy__'__s neck, reaching towards her face. The double meaning wasn__'__t lost._

"_I guess you could say that, yeah.__"__ The brunette made a thoughtful __'__hmm__'__ sound/_

"_How do I rate?__"__ She waggled her eyebrows mischievously. __"__Being the first bad thing you__'__ve ever done?__"__ Lucy was distinctly aware of her heartbeat speeding up, as a rare sexy smirk lit up the blonde__'__s features._

"_I don__'__t know yet__…__. But I__'__ll tell you as soon as I find out.__"__ The distinct sound of a jaw becoming unhinged and crashing through the floor could have been heard perfectly had this been a goofy early morning cartoon, however it wasn__'__t, and instead the room was filled with stunned silence. Embarrassingly, as Lucy attempted to say something, only a string of half-words and flustered noises made their way past her lips. She heard Amy chuckle softly and then tried again._

"_Why Miss Bradshaw, I do believe you__'__re trying to seduce me.__"__ The glint had returned to her eyes. Eyes which Amy met with a previously unknown type of pleasure, and a challengingly arched eyebrow._

"_Why Miss Diamond__…__. I do believe you__'__re enjoying it.__"_

_Lucy found she couldn__'__t argue with that._

AC Front Maritim Hotel – Poblenou area

Barcelona – 07:54

Never had Janet more seriously considered buying a straight jacket and muzzle to have around, just in case. Just in case Max went off the rails. The borderline psychotic DEB was renowned for her short fuse and bad temper, but never had Janet seen anything like this. Currently, the dark-haired DEB was being restrained by Dominique, who was surprisingly strong considering her china-doll-like exterior. She'd spent the last few minutes venting her rage by screaming in the general direction of Ms. Petrie and her cohorts, who to their credit had remained calm in the face of such hostility.

When Max's temper had simmered enough for Dom to feel comfortable releasing her, Dom did so, but stayed close incase the young woman decided to take a table dive towards the head of the academy.

"Miss Brewer, if you've quite finished." A strong hand on her shoulder was the only thing that kept Max in place. "I have only revealed this information in the hopes that it would persuade you to believe that we are making progress on this case. Smoking out our little mole will hopefully provide us with the facts we need to find Miss Bradshaw." Ms. Petrie kept her tone of voice stern and sharp, all business as usual, but Janet couldn't help but wonder if she was just as cool on the inside. Despite the Lucy situation, Amy was still the face of the DEBS, no one could take that shining perfect score away from her, and what would happen if Ms. Petrie lost that? Add that to the fact that one of her own had been aiding the kidnapper of their model student, and it didn't bode well for the feisty older woman. Janet doubted there was any real emotional attachment to the case and that was threatening to make her bitter. Petrie didn't care, not like they did. They loved Amy, heck even Dom, and Janet didn't doubt that her team mates would move heaven and hell to bring their lost compadre back into the fold. Yet, they were being told to sit back and do nothing, and by people that couldn't possibly understand how they were feeling. People that didn't really care, as long as they didn't go out and get themselves killed trying to rescue Amy.

"_But a DEB__'__s got to do, what a DEB__'__s got to do.__"_ Janet sighed quietly. She tried hard not to break the rules, she wanted to be a model student like Amy. _"__Or like Amy used to be, I guess. I think falling for a wanted felon kinda dampens the model student status a little.__"_ The thought almost caused her to smile. Almost. _"__Oh Amy__…__. Where are you?__"_

"What are you going to do with him?" The occupants of the room could tell Max was trying to keep her voice somewhere near calm, but was struggling. Ms. Petrie pursed her lips for a second, before blinking long lashes at the squad leader.

"We've already taken him into custody, he's being held at a secure solitary location, and is probably being grilled by a few burly looking fellows as we speak." Max laughed. Sharp and disgusted.

"That's it? What if he won't talk?" Ms. Petrie opened her mouth to answer, but Max continued without giving her chance. "I'll kill him. If anything happens to Amy, I'll kill him."

"Miss Brewer, I don't think-"

"No!" Max's snapped, shrugging off Dom's touch and getting to her feet. She pressed her palms against the table and leaned forward, her eyes drilling into Petrie's. "That's the problem. You don't think. You expect us to sit here and do shit while our friend is out there completely helpless. Do you have any idea what that's like? Meanwhile, you've got a guy that probably knows everything shacked up with a couple of his buddies having a friendly chat about football and who's topped this week's hottie poll." Slowly, Max sat back down. "No, you don't think."

"You are walking a fine line, Agent. I've been lenient with you so far, but don't test my patience any further. You'll be in for a nasty wake up call." Max managed to control herself and bit back a retort, wisely choosing to stay silent. "Just because Agent Bradshaw is a member of your squad, it doesn't mean you're suddenly calling the shots. That's my job."

"'Agent Bradshaw' isn't just a member of my squad, she's my best friend. A concept you people can't seem to wrap your heads around. So you'll forgive me if I'm a little worried." Max snapped. She couldn't stop herself, the anger that coursed through her was too great. Ms. Petrie wasn't coldhearted, she was very capable of dishing out sympathy when it was needed, but Max had just kept on pushing.

"Miss Alyssandra, could you escort Agent Brewer outside?" Dominique sighed, but did as she was told. Max, of course, tried to protest at first, but after a few words of warning from Dom herself, she calmed and left quietly. An uncomfortable silence settled over the room. Janet was painfully aware of everyone's eyes on her and she could almost see herself doing a spot on impression of a deer in the headlights. She shifted nervously in her seat.

"Now, Agent-"

"Um, is Dom coming back?" She cut Ms. Petrie off without thinking. "Just because I-I think she'd like to be here if you're going to tell me something about the mission, and ask questions. Only because I know she wouldn't want to miss anything. Any time an opportunity to answer questions comes along, there Dom is. She loves them. Questions. She has this book, French of course, even though she only speaks it half the time, but she likes to um....answer stuff." The torrent of words was finally punctuated by a weak smile. On the opposite side of the table, no one's expression changed. After what seemed like the longest few seconds in history, the door to the boardroom opened and Dominique returned and reclaimed her seat.

"She iz calm for now." She told them, thick French accent stirring the air in the room. "Now, about Matthews. What 'appens if he does not want to share 'is information?" Ms. Petrie smiled grimly at her.

"We have ways of making people talk."

Max's Hotel Room– AC Front Maritim Hotel 

Poblenou area – Barcelona

08:51

She had been led to her room by one of the two Homeland Security guys that had been watching the door of the boardroom they had been sitting in. As they'd walked the hallway, she couldn't help by eye him with disgust. Had he known? Who was to say there was just the one mole? Bobby was the kind of guy that just couldn't keep things to himself sometimes, and so getting one over on the entire secret service association would have been too good a bragging right to pass up on, surely. So she'd eyed him with suspicion, and a smidge of humor. He could have been considered to be a heavily built guy maybe, but she could have snapped him in half. One guy really wasn't enough to keep her contained, but as fun as the thought of kicking his ass was, Max resigned to the fact that it would only make this worse for herself, and so she'd walked to her room in quiet reflection and then collapsed heavily on her bed. Letting the darkness surround her, until she was yanked out of her stupor who-knows how long later, by a rapping sound. Wearily, she got up and made her way to the door.

"Max." Janet's usually cheery features were seriously lacking in it. "They um, they just left." The squad leader nodded noncommittally. "They still haven't told us to do anything other than sit around and wait." Max scoffed.

"Of course they haven't. They might lose another one of their precious top squadron and that's all that matters to them." Janet found a little voice in her head agreeing with what Max was saying. "Janet…. I'm not going to sit in this room and do nothing. Amy could be dying out there. She's depending on us." The blonde nodded.

"I know." Heavy sighs were breathed by both. "You know, whatever you decide to do…. Dom and I are with you all the way." It may not have seemed like much to most, but those words lay some sturdy fountains on which a bridge could be built. They banished some of the weakness Max had been suffering from and gave her back the assertiveness that was so commonly linked with her. They made her feel like a leader again, and that not everything was complete out of her control.

"Thanks." The softly spoken word made Janet smile. "That means a lot." It was quite possibly the first time Max had ever said anything like that to her. "We'll think of something, and when I get my hands on that bastard…." She let her words trail off, sighing again.

"I'll help you." The dark-haired DEB's lips lifted a little. "Hey, can I loan your computer for a while? I wanted to do some research on Rodriquez, see if there's anything that could maybe give us some kind of clue." Max nodded.

"Sure, no problem." She grabbed the handle of the bag her laptop was in and passed it to Janet. "Let me know if you find anything good." Janet smiled and took the offered bag.

"I will." With that, she turned and headed down the hallway towards her room. Max closed the door and sat back down on the bed. The cogs in her brain turning, as she tried to come up with a plan.

Lucy's House

Barcelona – 09:15

Lucy was sat at the island in the kitchen, her hands not registering the hotness of the mug she held, staring blankly out of the window across from her. Worry was simply not a strong enough word for what she was feeling. Amy had been in a car accident, abducted, managed to drive herself off a cliff, gotten lost in the Barcelonan outback and was currently starving. She'd smacked her head and gotten amnesia, completely forgetting who Lucy was. She'd jumped on a plane, flown back to America and left her. She'd died. All before Lucy had even gotten out of bed that morning. A bed in which she had lain in the night before, waiting for sleep to come or a knock at her window. Two things that never arrived. She stretched her arms out, pushing the mug away from her, and let her head drop to the island with a loud thump.

"Sounds like it hurt." Scud leaned against the refrigerator and craned his neck to the side, scratching the stubble on it as he observed his friend. He received a grunt in response. "Did you get any sleep?" Another grunt. "Lucy, this is crazy. It's been one day. They probably got held up on a mission, got back during the wee hours, and she's probably tucked up in bed sleeping it off." Tired brown eyes glanced over at him.

"I called her room already. There's still no answer." Her head returned to the table.

"She's probably sleeping through it. A train wreck couldn't wake you sometimes." He moved to stand beside the table and leaned over to tap the rim of her coffee mug. "You gonna drink that?" Lucy shook her head and released the cup. He lifted it to his lifts and took a sip. "She'll be banging on the door later, apologizing in that crazy obsessive way she does, and then you'll disappear into your room to make wild, passionate monkey love for hours." He fell silent after that, and when Lucy raised her head, she found him wearing an almost blissful look of thoughtfulness on his face.

"Scud, stop being such a guy." He cleared his throat loudly. "I know I'm probably overreacting but…." She brushed her somehow elegantly messy hair behind her ear and lifted her gaze to meet his eyes. Scud felt his heart seize and stop for a moment as he saw the emotion in them. "What if I'm not? What if she changed her mind about us?" At that, Scud pulled the mug away from his mouth and shook his head vehemently.

"No way, Lucy. No way. I was there yesterday, I saw the way she was looking at you. Totally content to just be lying next there with you in reach." A spark of hope lit up her eyes for a moment, before dulling, but not completely. "She's in love with you. That much was obvious. Trust me Luce, she won't have changed her mind." He watched her run a hand through disheveled locks and then take a shaky breath.

"I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse." Lucy rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Because it means something bad has probably happened."

"Lucy-"

"Scud, there is no way she wouldn't call! Even if she'd been out all night, she'd call and leave a message as soon as she got back. This is weird!" She half-shouted, suddenly angry. Not at him, but at the whole situation. "Something isn't right. I need to find her." She pushed her stool out from under her and took off down the hallway that led to their rooms.

"Where are you going?" Scud was hot on her heels, walking into Lucy's room after her.

"To the hotel. They'll know if she came home last night." She stripped off the tank top she wore for bed and dropped it to the floor, then moved to the closet and yanked a random shirt of its hanger. Scud held his hands out towards her exasperatedly.

"Are you **insane**? The place is probably crawling with DEBS! Who knows how many they've got here working on their mission! You'd be walking right into your jail cell." Lucy pulled the worn grey t-shirt over her head and Scud briefly caught the name of some vintage rock band, before she turned away from him and started a search for pants.

"Then I'll figure out a way to get in there unnoticed." Lucy shimmied out of her boxers and pulled on a pair of dark jeans, ignoring the snort she heard coming from behind her.

"And how do plan on doing that?"

"I have many skills." All of Scud's thoughts stopped dead and he suddenly found himself completely unable to decide whether to laugh or continue trying to talk some sense into his friend. So, he frowned.

"I'm oddly proud that you've quoted Xena, yet appalled that you still seem to be under the impression that I'm letting you leave." He watched as she grabbed a jacket off the back of the chair and then promptly blocked her way as she tried to leave the room.

"Scud, get out of my way." He raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "I'm warning you. I have no problem hitting below the belt, and I hear guys are super sensitive around that area." That seemed to give him pause for thought, but he stood his ground in the end.

"I'm not letting you do this. Call the hotel first, see if anyone at the desk saw them leave or come home." He'd moved right onto begging now, complete with a set of puppy-dog eyes. "Please, Lucy. You won't make it back out of a building full of DEBS." He tried a smirk. "Even you aren't that good." Eventually, her shoulders slumped in defeat and she tossed the jacket back onto the chair.

"Xena wouldn't back down."

"No, but Xena's got the strength of ten men and has killed enough people to know it has to be done sometimes. You on the other hand, while freakishly strong, have never killed anyone, and you don't quite match up to the warrior princess in the brains department, because let's face it, the woman is a genius." He paused. "You do have the crazy need to keep your blonde sidekick safe thing going for you though…. But no, sorry. Can't let you do it." Lucy sighed and nodded, giving in completely.

"Fine, I'll call instead, but if no one knows anything, I'm going down there." A noise that sounded a lot like a certain blue-eyed warrior's battle cry could be heard, and Lucy looked up at Scud with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll see, and yes, fine, I have Xena's war cry as my mail alert. Don't look at me like that." She could help but laugh as he disappeared to wherever he'd left his laptop. She momentarily considered sneaking out while he was occupied, but then decided he was probably right, and that walking into 'DEBS R Us' probably wasn't a wise idea. She'd call first, and then maybe attempt the suicide mission. Lucy knew there was a serious chance she was just acting crazy, but just the thought of something bad happening to Amy…. She shuddered.

"_And they think Xena has a dark side.__"_ A frown etched her features as Scud's voice, tinged with something she couldn't put her finger on, floated into the room.

"Lucy…. I think you'd better take a look at this…."


	16. Chapter 15

Unknown Location 

Barcelona – 09:25

She'd been in a light-headed state for a while now. Her stomach had given up screaming its protest at the lack of food and had dulled to a low ache. Her tongue cracked almost audibly as it moved around her mouth, dry as the Sahara, searching for some sign of lubrication. It found none. It hurt. 'It' being everything. Her head throbbed painfully and her entire body felt raw. Like she'd done twenty rounds in a boxing ring with a world champion, and hadn't exactly come out on top.

Amy winced as she pulled her bottom lip too tight, agitating the cut that ran through the side of it. It had been the result of one heck of a backhanded slap she'd received from Raphael, when she had once again refused to tell him where Lucy was. Exactly the same could be said for the black eye she was no doubt now sporting, or the deep gash that had been carved into her arm only hours ago. He hadn't even bothered to dress the wound and Amy had been able to do nothing except sit there and feel the thick warm liquid flow freely down her arm, sinking into her shirt and making it stick heavily to her body. She hated the smell of blood.

Amy tried to shift in her seat, to at least ease the ache of her stiff joints and muscles, but her body went rigid as hot jolts of pain flew up along her arms, caused by the rope and wire biting harshly into her already battered and bruised wrists. She figured it had been the first few hours that had caused most of the damage. Amy had spent them furiously wrestling against her restraints, trying desperately to get free, a panicked need to get to Lucy overwhelming all other thoughts. She hadn't even noticed the pain at first. Now she did. Now it was all that registered in her brain. Mostly. Lucy was still in there, keeping her conscious, her dazzling smile reminding her why she couldn't give up.

It was the only thing that kept her going. Determination. She was going to see that smile again.

Keeping the rest of her body still, she rotated her head, trying to ease some of the stiffness that had settled in her neck, but couldn't manage to stop herself from wincing in pain even then. How long had she been there? Stuck in a chair, unable to move or see, unable to even begin to think of a plan of escape. Perilously close to giving up. No one knew where she was. Sure, the DEBS would try to track her down, but what were the chances of that? Slim to none. They had no idea what was going to go down at the docks that day, and therefore would have no leads. It was, in theory, a completely hopeless situation.

"_That's it Bradshaw, you keep thinking positive like that."_ Amy heaved a sigh, and then almost chuckled at the fact that even that was painful. A sudden banging alerted her to the fact that she was no longer alone in the room.

"Miss Bradshaw." Amy would never think of Spanish accents in the same way after this. "How are you feeling this afternoon?" The blonde merely grunted in response. "Cheerful as usual, I see." She was sickly aware of his eyes sweeping over her body. If she had been in any position to, she would have squirmed. "I hope your…. Injuries haven't been giving you any trouble."

"None at all." The harsh sound of metal scraping on concrete made her jump and wince, but she relaxed her body quickly in the hopes that he wouldn't notice. Suddenly, she was sickeningly overwhelmed by the smell of tobacco and whiskey. He'd dragged the chair to within inches of her and sat down, his face less that a foot away from hers.

"That is good to hear. I'd hate for you to suffer any discomfort during your stay here." Amy resisted the urge to scoff in disgust. He made it sound as though she was staying in some kind of holiday resort. Next he'd be telling her he was here to restock her mini fridge. "Are you hungry?" Amy didn't answer. "No? Very well, I'm sure another day without food won't harm you too much." She could hear the smirk forming across his lips. "Are you feeling any more cooperative today? I see your arm has stopped bleeding."

"You can do whatever you want, I won't tell you where Lucy is." A low laugh burst from him, but it wasn't a happy one.

"Amy, do you mind if I call you Amy? I think when it is a choice between death or giving me the information I require, you will choose the latter. You may not think so now, but your comrades have no way of finding you and we here have a wide variety of ways of making people talk." He paused, moving in closer. "Or making sure they never talk again." A long silence followed. Long enough that Amy would have wondered if he had just left if it hadn't been from the stench emanating from him. "Do you know why you are here, Amy?" Amy's hands flexed in their bindings behind her. She could feel the dry blood cracking over her skin. "I mean, why you are really here?"

"You can threaten all you want, you bastard. Even if I did know, I would **never **tell you where Lucy is." A low rumble of laughter followed her brave statement, and then the painful, sharp sting of a slap struck the left side of her face, reopening her split lip. She had to clench her jaw so hard she thought she might crack teeth to stop herself from crying out in pain, but she managed. She heard Raphael kick his chair out from under him and then thick fingers tangled themselves in her hair, yanking her head backwards with a force that made her eyes water.

"Does the name Renee Schaffer mean anything to you, Miss Bradshaw?" Amy's breath hitched and quickened at the name. He yanked harder at her blonde hair and this time Amy couldn't stop her mouth from twisting into a pained grimace. "Answer me! Does her name mean anything to you?!"

"I know who the Schaffers are." She said after a moment. "But the name Renee doesn't mean anything to me." He leaned down so his face was a mere few inches away.

"I'm sure, then, considering your-" He laughed. "Closeness with Lucy Diamond, that you know all about her family's history with the Schaffers, yes?"

"Yes." Amy grunted. His grip on her hair lessened and eventually evaporated, and she jerked her head to the side, cracking it loudly.

"Then I'm sure you will understand the need for you to be here when I tell you…." She flinched and tried to shrink away as his fingers reached out and gently caressed her cheek, before gripping her face tightly in his hand. His voice was full of venom as he spoke.

"That Renee Schaffer was my wife."

Amy felt the bottom of the word fall out from beneath her feet, throwing her into an abyss of despair, letting her fall far out of hope's reach and towards a hot, molten core. Far, far away from seeing any signs of a rescue.

"Now do you understand?" He spat, kicking Amy's chair so hard it swung over to one side and she hit the floor with a crunch. This time she yelped in pain, fairly certain the force and hard concrete had done something severe to her shoulder, though she couldn't tell at that moment whether or not it was a break. Her head swam violently after smacking against the ground, the feeling almost forcing bile to rise in her throat. "Whore! Tell me where she is! Tell me where Lucy Diamond is!"

She could feel the blood dribble down the side of her head, feel consciousness slipping, feel herself succumb to the ever mounting pain. Spitting more of the thick red liquid out of her mouth, she spoke with fierce defiance.

"Go to hell, you son of a bitch." Amy only registered his beatings for a few moments after it started. After that, darkness was upon her.

Impromptu D.E.B.S Headquarters 

Barcelona - Same Time

Bobby Matthews wrapped a white fluffy towel around his middle as he stepped out of the large community shower. He ran his fingers through is hair to expel some of the moisture and slowly padded down one of the many rows of lockers, stopping at one with the numbers 730 painted on its blue metal surface in bold black. He entered his four-digit combination into the electronic lock and pulled the door open, dragging out a duffel bag. Unzipping it, he pulled out a blue t-shirt and a pair of blue pants, then turned back to the locker. Not seeing what he was looking for, he moved closer and peered inside.

"Careful." Before Bobby had time to look up, the side of the locker door connect hard with his neck, forcing a yelp of pain out of him. It was prolonged further by the fact that the door was then pushed firmly against the same spot. "Damn things are a death trap if they're anything like the ones we used to have back at the academy." Bobby grunted as the owner of the voice thrust their weight against the metal door. "Like to get stuck." The pressure on his neck was alleviated, but fingers were suddenly gripping his short hair. The unseen person lifted his head back and rammed it into the bottom edge of the lock with a sickening crunch. Bobby shrieked in pain as he felt his nose break and warm blood flood down his face and onto his bare chest. "Janet was always walking into them." He was thrown to the cold tile floor, his head hitting it with a thud. "I swear, she got more cuts and bruises from those things that she did on the missions." A humourless chuckle followed the statement. With his vision blurring slightly, Bobby opened his eyes and found a fuzzy, yet murderous looking Max glowering over him. A cold smirk twisted her lips upwards. "Morning, Mole. Didn't anyone tell you it's dangerous to come up into the light?" She kicked him hard in the side of the head, making his already impaired vision swim violently. "Makes it all the more difficult for you to see. You could fall pray to predators." Bobby grunted loudly as she delivered another kick this time to his ribs. He hunched his body into a foetal position, blood still seeping from his nose.

"What the fuck?" He spat angrily, trying to wriggle away from her, one hand trying to hold onto his towel. "How the fuck did you get in here?"

"Now Bobby, you know as well as I do that the big wigs have ways of making people talk. I just offered my services. I'm pretty helpful when it comes to getting bastards that sell us out and get my best friend kidnapped to try and talk." His eyes opened again, fear shining in them as he looked up at her. He knew what Max could do, he'd seen it. As soon as the fear had appeared though, Bobby tried instantly to mask it. Backing away until he was pressed against the lockers, he shook his head vehemently.

"I told them already, I don't know shit. They've got it all wrong. I'm no mole!"

"Bullshit, Bobby!" Max barked at him, making his whole body flinch so badly she almost cracked a perversely pleased grin. "You know it, we all know it. You're scum, a filthy fucking sell out. How much did Raphael pay you, huh?" With one long stride she was in front of him again, and she lifted a boot-clad foot to his neck, pressing down hard onto his throat. Bobby choked out a strangled gurgle. "Couple hundred? Thousands? Did you scrape a million?" She put more weight behind her foot, as if waiting for his neck to crack too. "Will it all be worth is when you're dead?" Stone cold, deadly serious. Bobby felt the icy trickle of fear work its way down his spine.

"What…." He choked, trying to push word past the foot on his throat. Taking a type of manic glee at seeing him struggling, Max just pressed harder.

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch that."

"What-" He spluttered, half coughing. "What…. are you…. going to do…. to me?" The squad leader's expression grew even dimmer.

"Don't worry. They aren't letting me kill you. At least not yet." Reluctantly, she removed her foot and placed it back on the cold tile floor. "I'm just here to get information out of you." Bobby sat up straighter against the lockers and rubbed his sore neck with one hand. It was already starting to bruise. His eyes narrowed as he looked up at her.

"What if I won't talk?" A dark eyebrow arched and a dangerous smirk moulded Max's lips.

"Then I guess they'll reconsider my request to rip you to pieces for what you've done." She saw him swallow, watching his nerves fray at the ends before her eyes. He'd talk. "Amy is probably being tortured to within an inch of her life right now and it's all because of you." She lifted her boot and his hands shot up in protection.

"No! No, he said he wouldn't hurt her." Max balked, her foot dangling in what would have normally been a comical way in midair. Her jaw clenched and she frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"He-he told me. He swore he wouldn't. He just wanted Amy to get to her. It…. It was the only way." Bobby's eyes flitted wildly around the locker room. "I never meant…. He swore…." Max bent down so that she was on eye level with him. She took hold of his jaw in a vice-like grip and glared at him, unblinking.

"He wanted Amy to get to…. Who, Bobby?" He blinked and shook his head, as if wondering why she'd ask a question to which the answer was obvious.

"Lucy Diamond."

Lucy's House 

Barcelona - 09:35am

Some say silence is golden. Others say it's deadly. A prowling, unforgiving beast that descends upon its victims mercilessly. It had fallen over the house like a thickly woven blanket of chain mail, heavy and smothering, and pinning them to the spot. A vague and distant thudding rang in ears unnoticed for that moment, swallowed by a wave of confusion in which nothing made sense. Nothing but the words that ran through her head.

"_This isn't right. This can't be right. This is some kind of game."_

Her blood boiled and her skin flushed. She swayed a little where she stood and gripped the back of the chair in front of her for support, cold chills running through her.

"Lucy, I…."

She couldn't hear him. It was as if the voice was coming from the opposite end of a long tunnel, making the speech distorted and impossible to decipher.

"Lucy?"

"_How did this happen? How could they let it?"_

The D.E.B.S were supposed to be the best. A team no one could penetrate or overcome, and with the exception of Lucy herself, no one ever had. They'd always got their mark.

"_This had to be some kind of joke, it had to be. She can't…. she can't…."_

She couldn't stop it from happening. Faintness suddenly swept over her and her legs gave out, making her drop to her knees. Scud was out of his seat and in front of her instantly. He gripped her shoulders and ducked his head to try and make eye contact. Her eyes were unfocused and glassy, she couldn't see him. Could see nothing but a memory of Amy's face.

"Lucy…. Come on, look at me." When she didn't lift her head, he shook her shoulders slightly. "Look at me!"

The voice was closer now, breaking through the misty haze and finally making sense. Lucy looked up at him, eyes wet with tears and filled with confusion and fear.

"Scud…." It was a broken, strangled, whimpering sob and Lucy grabbed handfuls of his shirt and clung to it tightly. "She can't…. this can't be happening…. Tell me it's not. Please, Scud…." Tears now streaked delicate cheeks and Scud felt a painful lump build in his own throat.

"Lucy…." She tried to drop her head again, but Scud took lifted a hand to her chin and held it up. "Lucy, listen to me. I can't. I can't tell you that." The brunette body shuddered with new sobs and she whimpered loudly, starting a painful assault on his shoulders with her fists. He let her get her anger and frustration out for a while, until he was sure he'd be left with bruises and then he took hold of her hands and held them tight. "Amy's…. she's in trouble. But I promise you…. I **promise**…. We'll get the bastard that took her. And we'll make him pay. I promise."

They sat there for a long time. Eventually Lucy let him embrace her. The minutes ticked by and eventually Lucy's breathing calmed and her sobs receded. She blinked open swollen, puffy red eyes and stared at a spot on the ground that was visible through Scud's arms. Her head pounded, as though someone were repeatedly kicking her in the back of it, but the pain didn't really register. She was numb to it. Numb to everything.

"_If he lays one hand on her, harms her in any way…. I swear, if he's touched her…."_

Except the rage.

She stood so quickly, Scud toppled backwards and was left staring up at her. Lucy's face was set in grim, vicious determination, and she was staring past him at the bright laptop screen.

"The guns. Get them."

_Before_

_She wasn't sure what time it was. Wasn't sure how long she'd been lying there. Didn't know. Didn't care. She wasn't sure if it was dark in the room because it was night out or just because the curtains were drawn. The only light came from a few flickering candles that spun shadows across the walls of the silent room._

_Two sets of breath whispered to the room, weaving in and around the other, caressing, and slowly dancing in the faint light. Rising up and away, only to be replaced by two more._

_Two figures lay quietly on the silk covers of the bed. On their sides, taller of the two in front, shorter with her arm draped across her. Slender fingers traced circular patterns across a tank top-clad stomach, eliciting a sigh every now and then that rose and danced with its sister breaths. Eyes closed, they were content._

_"Tell me something." The first words spoken in an age were whispered quietly. _

_Dimples appeared in the brunette's cheeks at the request._

_"I think you know everything already." The blonde's shoulders rose and fell gently as she chuckled._

_"I'm known for being thorough when it comes to questioning." A dark eyebrow rose above closed eyes._

_"Is that what you've been doing? Using your perfect score and wily charms to get to _

_all of my deep dark secrets?"_

_"That and to find out…." The blonde's own fingers trailed themselves along the arm settled over her stomach. "Favourite breakfast food?"_

_"Pancakes."_

_"I knew you were going to say that. You seem like a pancake type of girl." The brunette laughed loudly._

_"How can somebody seem like a pancake type of girl?"_

_"Well I figure breakfast foods are supposed to be healthy, you know? The perfect start to the day. Pancakes are like…. The rebel of breakfast food. They start out fine, but then you have all those different kinds of syrup and sugar…. Sure you can add the fruit afterwards, but by then it's kind of too late." There was a short silence before the brunette replied._

_"So I'm…. an unhealthy sugary snack, that's a good way to start the day?" The blonde's body shook with laughter once more._

_"No! Although part of that statement is true." She smiled. "You're a rebel. Like the pancakes. But when you take away all the unhealthy syrup and the dressings, and you get right down to it, pancakes are just as good as the other stuff." The hand moving across her stomach stilled._

_"Amy," Incredulous brown eyes opened and focused on the blonde hair of the woman in front of her. "You have the weirdest…. Sweetest logic." She placed a feather light kiss on Amy's exposed shoulder and listened with a smile as the blonde's breath hitched. Her fingers continued their previous ministrations, as she shifted position slightly and allowed her kisses to dance a fiery trail up along Amy's neck._

_"Lucy…." The blonde gasped, struggling to keep her suddenly overly sensitive body from twitching. When Lucy's fingers breezed over the remaining span of constricting cloth and slipped under to feel smooth, hot skin, Amy realised her struggling was futile. She shuddered and whimpered quietly, her stomach muscles flexing in turn under the still new touch. Fine hairs rose all over her, accompanying a long shiver and she exhaled heavily. The brunette's lips brushed over the pulse point in Amy's neck, and the rapid beating found there seemed to only add fuel to the fire already burning inside Lucy. Perfect, white teeth gently nipped at the spot, eliciting a startled but pleased moan from the taller woman. Every inch of her was fire. Electric. Every inch of her ached to be touched._

_Lucy's fingers clutched reflexively at Amy's stomach at the noise and pulled a groan past her lips._

_Darker blue eyes opened, as far as their heavy lids would permit, to look into deep brown ones that loomed mere inches above. Ragged breaths mingled and became one as they gazed at each other._

_"I've never…. Felt like this…." Amy whispered, almost fearfully, reaching up to cup a tanned cheek. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Lucy's eyes closed for a second and she leaned into the touch, before focusing once more on the beauty before her._

_"Do you have any idea what you've __**done**__ to me?" A sly smiled curled Lucy's lips, before they descended and claimed the ones before them in an unequivocal explanation that she did indeed have an idea._


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay, it's been a while. Almost two years since i've actually done any work on this fic. But i got a little bit done the other day, and here it is. Can't say when the next update will be though. Thanks to anyone who has read this, and thanks for being so patient. I'll get there eventually. ;)**

* * *

Impromptu D.E.B.S Headquarters 

Next Day 01:16am

Someone flushing a toilet in the room above had woken her. The low hum of the air conditioning filled her ears now and she blinked her eyes a number of times to try and get them to focus. She tried to make them settle on the red glowing numbers of the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table. She sighed.

"_A whole two hours. Whoopee."_

The sheets rustled as she slid her body onto its side.

"_I should get up."_

She didn't move, opting to stare at the wall instead. Her head hurt and she was pretty sure there would be pink puffy bags under her eyes. She didn't understand how this had happened. How they could have been so careless to let one of them get kidnapped by a maniac.

Max had practically shattered glass with the force of her door opening skills when she had returned to the hotel after 'visiting' Bobby. She had been angry. Ranting and raving about how 'That Diamond bitch' had done it again. Gotten Amy into a mess she might not get out of. Only this time it was a little more serious than before.

"_I wish the only problem we had was Amy sleeping with the enemy. God, I would give anything to go back to that day and just… tell Max before we stormed in there. Or grabbed Amy by the hair and dragged her out. Or given Scud some kind of heads up. Maybe this whole thing could have been avoided somehow. They could have gone on secretly or eloped or something. Then nobody would have known and Amy wouldn't been in some hell hole somewhere at the mercy of someone with a serious grudge against the love of her life." _

Janet took a shaky breath and willed herself not to start sobbing again. It was stupid, she knew it. They'd all been in life and death situations before, slight freak outs had occurred but then she remembered to concentrate on the mission and it passed. So why now couldn't she stop crying?

"_Because it's Amy."_

She didn't even know what that was supposed to mean. Did she think Amy couldn't handle herself in this type of situation? She sighed and admitted that, yes, she was worried Amy couldn't. Only because she doubted her own abilities if placed in such a precarious position. If she had been kidnapped, dragged off to god knows where and held hostage, she would imagine herself losing hope very quickly. And if she knew that the people who were supposed to be looking for her didn't even know where to begin, hope would amount to zilch in 0.2 seconds.

Despite all the issues that had arisen and, at least were thought to have been, put to bed over the last year or so, Janet still thought of Amy as the centre of their squad. The core of their usually well oiled, well functioning machine. The heart of their operation. She knew Max thought the same thing too and to have her taken away was melting the glue that held them all together.

It turned out Bobby was almost as useless as he was treacherous. The only information he had been able to give them was that Amy's kidnapping had been part of a bigger ploy to get to Lucy Diamond and that he had in fact been the anonymous informant that had 'leaked' Raphael's whereabouts and his fake shipment of weapons to the DEBS. He'd helped set everything up to get Amy kidnapped. He didn't know why Raphael wanted to get to Lucy, or have any inkling as to where his hideout might be. When asked if there was any chance he was holding back on them, Max had assured them that no, after she was done with him, he would have squealed like a pig while simultaneously prancing around in a tutu as long as she promised not to do anything else to him. It had given Janet a very pleasurable mental image at the time. Now though, it just left her feeling even more empty and cold then before she'd know Bobby had been involved.

Because if he, their only connection to Raphael, had no idea where he was holding Amy, what chance in hell did they have of finding her?

Resigned to the fact that sleep would elude her that night, Janet threw back the covers and swung her legs out of the bed. Maybe sitting and staring mindlessly at the television would help. She highly doubted it, but she never got the chance to find out. Because as her feet made contact with the floor and her eyes strayed to the French windows to her right, she realised she wasn't alone.

The scream that left her, she was sure, probably woke the entire floor. It was loud and high-pitched enough. It was only when she managed to hear a loud shushing noise over it and the figure stepped forward into the moonlight that she realised she'd over reacted a little.

"Lucy!" The name left her as a hoarse squeak and, eyes wide, she scrambled to her feet.

"God, aren't you supposed to be some kind of secret agent? Aren't spies supposed to be sneaky?" Brown eyes glinting in the half-light, Lucy glanced around the room to, Janet assumed, make sure they were alone.

"Aren't you supposed to knock before waltzing into someone's room?" She snapped back, folding her arms across her chest. "While they're sleeping?"

"You were awake." Lucy pointed out, moving further into the room. Janet's nose crinkled.

"Not the point."

"You asked me to come." And Janet's entire demeanour changed at the words. No longer did she hold a hostile stance, but her shoulder slumped defeated and her arms dropped to her sides. Her eyes returned to their normal size as she took in the woman before her. The last time she'd seen Lucy, she'd been half naked and had looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but there had been a fire in her eyes that was missing now. A fire that had been so prominent, Janet noticed it was missing. A fire that was linked to Amy, and now Amy was gone, it was as though the oxygen needed for the fire to survive was no longer there.

"Yeah." Janet sighed, eyes falling to the floor. "I did." She sat back down on the bed and Lucy mimicked her motions, taking a seat on the coffee table a few feet away.

"What…" Lucy began, but trailed off. Janet wasn't sure, would never ask, but she thought the ex-master criminal might be trying to fight back tears. She decided to spare the other woman the pain of having to ask the question.

"It was a set up. There was a double agent. We went down to stop a shipment of weapons that didn't exist, there were there waiting for Amy. She was in the back of the car and gone before we were even close enough to read the license plate." There was a long moment of silence before Lucy spoke.

"Who?" The brunette's voice trembled and Janet didn't need to ask what she meant.

"Bobby."

"Where is he?" And there was no doubt that if Janet had divulged that information, Lucy would have found her way into where he was being held and given a reason for people to really fear her. Whatever people thought she'd done to various agents over the years would have been nothing compared to what she would have done to Bobby.

"I can't tell you." The glare Lucy set on her sent chills down Janet's spine, but somehow the D.E.B remained, at least outwardly, calm. "Because I need you to be at least semi level-headed right now, and I kind of need you here. Not somewhere else beating the life out of Bobby." There was another pause as Janet decided whether or not to speak her next words. "Besides, Max already did that."

"Max." Contempt laced the words and whereas a year ago Janet would have jumped to the squad leader's defence, now she understood the tone of Lucy's voice. In Lucy's eyes, this was probably all Max's fault. If Max hadn't pushed Amy to stay, to forsake love and push Lucy away, none of this would be happening. Amy would have probably run off with Lucy and, while there was a chance she would have been seen as a traitor to her nation, at least she'd be safe.

Instead, she was god knows where being held by some madman with a vendetta.

"Did she at least find out anything useful?" Just when she thought her heart had sunk as deep as it could, it slipped even further.

"We know why he took her." The hope that lit Lucy's eyes was painful for Janet to behold. Because she knew that in seconds she was about to put it out. "He has her…" She took a deep breath and steeled herself. "Because of you." She saw the light go out, saw the colour drain from Lucy's face, saw the almost imperceptible shaking of the diamond thief's hands and realised there wasn't a word for what she was feeling.

"Who is he?" Janet was almost afraid to speak his name.

"Raphael Rodriguez." Realisation washed over Lucy's face and she shakily got to her feet, lifting her hands to cover it.

"Oh god, this is my fault." And now Janet didn't need to wonder or ask, now she knew Lucy was crying. Her fingers pulled themselves harshly through her hair as she paced, mumbling things about her family and a feud, but Janet couldn't quiet make it all out. She didn't need to. She could fill in the gaps. Her heart ached as she realised she could only imagine what Lucy was feeling, what thoughts must be running through her mind. But there was something else too. There was a tiny, almost unnoticeable spark of hope.

Because if Amy had been captured because Raphael wanted Lucy, and Lucy knew him and why he wanted her, then maybe, just maybe Lucy was the very missing link they needed. Maybe Lucy held all the questions and answers they needed.


End file.
